


Manderlay

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Series: Hannibal en Español [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, abuso, celo, marriege, muerte - Freeform, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham es un Omega al que se le terminaron las opciones, Hannibal Lecter es un Alpha al que se le termina el tiempo. Juntos pueden obtener todo lo que han deseado, una vida cómoda, y una familia numerosa. Si tan sólo su nuevo esposo no guardara tantos secretos oscuros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acuerdo

Cuando Will levantó la cabeza la imponente mansión Lecter le pareció aún más aterradora que cuando el auto entraba por el camino empedrado, rodeada por casi dos kilómetros de jardines rebosantes de arboles frutales, arbustos floridos y fuentes.

Era una propiedad lujosaa, no podía negarlo. De estilo Victoriano con hermosos techos de teja negra y paneles blancos de madera que cubrían sus tres pisos de altura. Sus tejados triangulares incluían una torrecita hexagonal que se unía a un hermoso pórtico que rodeaba la casa y descendía a la puerta principal de gruesa madera negra. Will podía contar 3 chimeneas, y que pudiera distinguir un mínimo de 4 habitaciones, una enorme cocina y, esperaba, baños.

Aquella casa era mucho más lujosa de lo que él habría jamás soñado tener. Su familia no era rica, su padre rara vez tenía dinero de sobra, le había enseñado a todos sus hijos a pescar por si no había nada más que comer. Había esperado mucho de todos sus hijos, todos Alfas que abrieron exitosas tiendas de pesca o restaurantes y se fueron del hogar a vivir en casas como la que Will tenía enfrente ahora. Will sin embargo, el menor de los seis, había sido la máxima decepción de su padre y había representado más trabajo para él desde que nació Omega. Aunque en algunas familias un hijo Omega era un gran oportunidad, arreglar un matrimonio antes de los 15 años por una buena dote era una práctica lucrativa y común, el padre de Will sabía que nadie daría un centavo por su hijo. Un Omega en su familia representaba una boca más que alimentar, una que no podría trabajar por su estatus y peor aún el esfuerzo de encerrarlo en el sótano bajo vigilancia, temeroso a que alguno de sus hermanos violara y marcara como suyo a Will desde que comenzó su celo a los 14 años.

Cuando logró irse de su casa, dejó a tras a un padre y hermanos furiosos, tanto que hasta la fecha no le dirigían la palabra. Mejor para él, pensaba mientras bajaba del auto de Jack y caminaban juntos rumbo a la casa. Jack Crawford era uno de sus pocos amigos, Will era aficionado a la psicología forense, se había pagado una carrera y ostentaba un título por puro adorno, ningún Omega podría emplearse nunca en la policía o el F.B.I. Pero a Jack, a pesar de ser un Alfa respetado jefe de departamento Will le parecía encantador y brillante. Era uno de los pocos amigos de Will que no le odiaban luego de su matrimonio. Uno de sus posos amigos verdaderos, y podía contarlos con una mano.

Así que cuando Jack le sugirió que conociera a su viejo amigo, un tal Hannibal Lecter, Will no pudo negarse. No opuso resistencia alguna en realidad. Will no podía trabajar en su campo, y no podía trabajar ni en una tienda de carretera porque un Omega viviendo solo era una bomba de tiempo para cualquier Alfa que paseara por ahí. Will no tenía intención alguna de ser reclamado por cualquiera pero su única salida de vivir en la pobreza absoluta era, bueno, casarse de nuevo. No habían pasado ni 4 meses desde que había enviudado, pero el tiempo no es justo con los Omegas, y para Will, que estaba a un año de cumplir los treinta, el tiempo se agotaba. A pesar de su alta fertilidad tenía quizás unos diez, máximo 15 años antes de que su celo bajara y le fuera casi imposible engendrar, perdiendo eso. Bueno nadie quería un Omega que ya no podía cumplir su única función en la sociedad.

Tocaron a la puerta y unos segundos después un hombre alto y de aspecto exótico la abrió para ellos. Cuando les sonrió y los invitó a pasar, compartiendo con Jack un efusivo saludo, Will se dio cuenta de quien era. Hannibal Lecter era europeo, aunque Will no podía definir muy bien de que parte, probablemente Ucrania, Lituania o Dinamarca. Su acento era marcado a pesar de que su inglés era fluido y rico en vocabulario, sin duda era un hombre muy elocuente. Era alto, de piel tostada y ojos color miel, extrañamente crueles y solitarios. Su cabello entrecano estaba perfectamente peinado y su traje de 3 piezas estaba perfectamente coordinado y planchado, su casa reflejaba el mismo cuidado todo era caro, elegante y estaba en el lugar justo, como si esa casa hubiera surgido de la nada, tal y como estaba ahora.

—Hannibal, quiero presentarte a mi amigo, Will Graham.

— Es un placer William.

—Will está bien—. Dijo en voz baja, sin animarse a mirarlo a la cara. Hannibal era un Alfa, no tenía dudas, uno de sangre muy pura, con una presencia imponente y severa.

—¿No eres un aficionado al contacto visual verdad? — Inquirió divertido, mirándolo fijamente.

—Los… Los ojos son problemáticos—. Respondió Will incomodo— Ves mucho, no ves lo suficiente… prefiero evitar los ojos en la medida de lo posible.  
Levantó la vista lo suficiente para ver a Hannibal sonreír. Aquel hombre era sumamente interesante.

—Dime, Will— Remarco su nombre y le pareció extraño cuando lo pronunciaba con aquèl extraño acento. — ¿Por qué Jack decidió traerte aquí? 

— ¿Disculpe?

—No es un secreto para Jack que estoy buscando una nueva pareja— Jack apenas atino a afirmar con la cabeza, bebiendo el café que Hannibal les había servido antes de sentarse a charlar. — Sí se ha tomado la molestia de conducir una hora desde Baltimore para venir a verme, supongo estás en mi misma situación.

— Supondría correctamente. — Respondió Will, su taza de café súbitamente parecía muy interesante, la situación era tan antinatural, buscando un trato ahora que era tan mayor. Bueno, Hannibal era mucho mayor que él, debía rondar ya los cuarenta años.

— No te importará que haga algunas preguntas.

—Si es inevitable…— Jack le regaló una mirada asesina pero Will no se dio por aludido, Hannibal ensanchó su sonrisa, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras hablaba.

— Jack, ¿te importa?

— En lo absoluto doctor. Will estaré en la cocina si me necesitas. — Will no deseaba quedarse a solas con Hannibal, pero antes de poder abrir la boca Jack ya había salido de la habitación y él se había limitado a seguirlo con la mirada.

—Bien, Will. ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Veintinueve años. 

—¿A qué edad tuviste tu primer celo?

— A … los catorce.

— ¿Cuántos días dura normalmente y en qué día comienza?

— Dura tres días, casi siempre empieza el día nueve pero…

— ¿Tienes crías Will? No estoy interesado en criar hijos ajenos y creo que no estoy fuera de lugar asumiendo que no es tu primer matrimonio.

— No.

—¿No qué Will?

—No tengo crías y no, no es mi primer matrimonio… Mi esposo murió hace 4 meses.

— Tuviste un duelo rápido, o es tu naturaleza la que te invita a buscar un nuevo Alfa

— Matt no era un Alfa—Respondió Will, irritado. — Cuando tenía 18 mi padre me prometió a un Alfa amigo de uno de mis hermanos, ese… tipo tenía un harem completo, sólo buscaba como dejar más crías en el mundo… me pareció repulsivo así que hui. Conocí a Matt en la universidad, me ayudo a pagar la carrera y… nos casamos unos años después. Mi padre jamás estuvo de acuerdo porque Matthew era un Beta, pero yo era feliz.

— Lo lamento mucho. — Su disculpa no parecía del todo sincera, Will se alzó de hombros, se había rebajado a ser Omega de un Beta de linaje pobre con quien nunca podría engendrar, no podía permitirse ser quisquilloso con cualquier posible pareja que pudiera conseguir.

— ¿Y usted? Con la sangre tan pura y tanto dinero es imposible que un Alfa este desocupado.

— Si lo que te preocupa es pasar a formar parte un harem como el que has mencionado puedes estar tranquilo— Su voz sonaba divertida, Will lo repudió un poco. — Por desgracia cometí el error de confiar en la persona equivocada, mi esposa, Bedelia, era un mujer hermosa, inteligente y por desgracia sumamente infértil. Me temó que luchando por tener crías con ella perdí mucho respeto, muchos amigos y mucho tiempo. Cuando enfermó y murió hace un año me había dado por vencido.

— ¿Por qué cambió de parecer?

— Realmente me gustaría tener hijos, Will, y a quien cuidar. Debes entender que un Alfa que no tiene a quien proveer, es un Alfa a medias.

Por primera vez Will lo miró a los ojos, aunque no lo miraban estaban húmedos y parecían enfocados en el pasado, casi sintió pena por él, cualquier Alfa habría renunciado a una pareja infértil, pero él había luchado por años. Era una buena impresión, tenía que saberlo. Will se preguntó que tanto sería parte de una rutina ensayada, nada en ese hombre parecía del todo honesto. Pero no le conocía, y no sabía de qué razón podría tener para mentirle a un Omega de poca monta como él. Sólo podía suponer que debió amarla mucho. Él había amado a Matt, pero no volvería.

— ¿Eres fértil Will?

— No tengo crías porque elegí el amor sobre la descendencia. Soy en extremo fértil, puedo comprobarlo con certificados médicos…

— No es necesario— Dijo Hannibal interrumpiéndolo. —Jack no nos habría presentado bajo falsas pretensiones. ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a verme hoy?

— Ambos sabemos que se nos acaban las opciones, Dr. Lecter.

— Por favor, Llámame Hannibal.

— Hannibal… No puedo… ir por la vida sin un Alfa, necesito su dinero y su… compañía—. No podría soportar otro celo solitario, habían sido los 12 días más horribles de su vida los últimos 4 meses, podía extrañar a Matt con toda su alma, pero lo cierto es que ni su recuerdo podía apagar el deseo de sentirse satisfecho por primera vez en su vida, menos cuando su ausencia no había hecho más que encenderlo.

— Creo que podemos lograr un acuerdo adecuado, Will. Yo puedo darte todo, nunca volverás a sentir la necesidad de trabajar, vivirías aquí conmigo y serías señor de esta casa. Lo único que quiero a cambio es un legado.

— ¿Cuántas?

— Dependerá de ti, pero creo que cinco o seis es un buen número, especialmente para un hombre de mi edad.

¿Cinco o Seis? Will se atragantó con el café, si Hannibal creía que a sus 40 años no podría criar más de cinco o seis hijos que suerte tenía Will de no habérselo encontrado a sus 18 años. A estas alturas ya tendría una docena de cachorritos corriendo por ahí. Pero. ¿Era eso tan malo? Los Omega tenían dos únicas obligaciones en la vida, engendrar crías y cuidar de ellas. Will no había cumplido con ninguna de ellas. Miró a Hannibal, su hermosa casa y su claro deseo de tener una familia numerosa. Si le hubieran prometido todo eso cuando era joven sin duda lo hubiera aceptado. Le habría dado un hijo cada año y luego los habría educado en esa enorme y lujosa casa. 

—William, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta no era romántica, aunque había algo en aquél hombre solitario que sin duda podría llegar a amar. Pero el recuerdo de lo mucho que aún amaba a Matthew le pesó en el pecho. No podía amar a Hannibal, no aún. Tendría que esperar, esperar al menos dos semanas hasta su celo. Una vez marcado, ya no habría nada racional que lo atará a su esposo muerto.

— ¿Puedo mudarme contigo hoy mismo, Hannibal?

— No aceptaría ninguna otra cosa, yo mismo te llevaré a casa a recoger tus pertenencias. De regreso podemos pasar al registro civil, pero si deseas una fiesta puedo encargarme de…

— No es necesario. 

Se miraron en silencio un momento, Will se puso de pie cuando Hannibal lo hizo y se quedo anormalmente quieto cuando puso una de sus frías manos en su mejilla, el tacto era agradable y el Alfa despedía un delicioso aroma a especias y madera. No rechazó su tacto, y tampoco el suave beso que le dedicó segundos después. No era nada apasionado, parecía más una formalidad, podía sentirlo imponiendo su aroma y su dominio en aquel contacto casto y sutil. Will nunca había probado el más mínimo contacto con un Alfa en su vida. Ahora que ese simple beso lo dejaba sin aliento se arrepentía profundamente.


	2. Luna de Miel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Graham se enfrenta a su sí mismo mientras intenta dejar de lado la razón y disfrutar de su nueva vida.

La primera vez que se casó Will pasó su Luna de Miel en una playita de California, sentado con Matt en un bote, pescando, bronceándose y sonriendo como un idiota durante casi una semana. Hannibal no tenía planeado casarse, así que no podía simplemente abandonar su trabajo e irse de viaje, no sin avisar a sus pacientes. Para Graham que no tenía mucho interés en pasar sus primeros días con el hombre en alguna locación lejana la situación era ideal.

A pesar de que llevaba casi una semana viviendo en aquella hermosa casona aún no podía encontrar las habitaciones adecuadas, cada puerta que abría era un armario o un baño. Hannibal incluso le había dibujado un bonito mapa de la casa, pero Will no podía leer su elaborada caligrafía, y muy avergonzado como para admitirlo se limitaba a vagar y tratar de aprender las rutas de memoria. ¿Cómo podía vivir en aquella casa tan enorme?

—Yo mismo diseñé Manderley, Will. 

— ¿Manderley? ¿Cómo en esa novela? — Había preguntado Will, interesado.

— Exactamente. El apellido de soltera de mi esposa era Du Maurier, igual que el de la autora, me pareció un nombre adecuado para el que sería su hogar.

— Vaya… A ella debía gustarle mucho—. “Perfecto” pensó Will, lo último que necesitaba saber era que vivía como usurpador de la casa que habían construido para alguien más, de pronto se sintió sumamente incomodo, pensando en qué pensaría ella de que un pobre diablo como él usara su hermosa vajilla de porcelana o se sentará en las bonitas sillas que acompañaban los ventanales más amplios. El nombre de la casa no ayudaba en nada a quitarse la sensación de que a esa mujer no le gustaría saber que alguien como él habitaba su casa.

— Por desgracia cuando empezamos a construir esta casa ella enfermo y fue hospitalizada, nunca pudo verla terminada. —Habría Hannibal adivinado su tren de pensamiento… ¿era así de transparente?

—Claro que sí hay algo que no te agrade mandaré traer de inmediato un decorador y me aseguraré de que todo sea como tú lo solicites.  
Will había asentido, pero hasta la fecha no había pedido mucho. Atento como era, y sorprendentemente considerado y precavido, Hannibal había preparado una habitación para él, si Will no deseaba compartir su lecho era libre de no hacerlo. Aquél simple gesto de consideración que habría sacado de sus casillas a cualquier Alfa significaba todo para él. No podía plantearse dormir con un hombre que no fuera Mathew incluso si era su esposo. 

La habitación era sencilla, estaba en aquella extraña torrecilla del lado sur de la mansión y tenía hermosos ventanales con gruesas cortinas cubriendo la mayor parte de los muros. Había un bonito escritorio de madera clara y una sencilla cama con gruesas almohadas de pluma de ganso. Will disfrutaba durmiendo en ella cada noche, era difícil no hacerlo cuando había tenido que vender casi todas sus pertenencias para cubrir los gastos del funeral de Matt y se veía obligado a dormir en un colchón inflable usado cada noche. 

—Está de más decirte, William, que tienes algunas obligaciones en Manderley. —Le dijo Hannibal en su primera mañana. Will había tardado en dar con la cocina, y cuando llegó encontró el desayuno preparado por su esposo. 

— Sé que esperabas que cocinara, lo siento yo…

—No hace falta, en realidad disfruto mucho de preparar mis propios alimentos—. Debatió Hannibal de inmediato. — Pero ya que tengo pacientes durante la mayor parte del día no puedo estar preocupándome por atender todas las responsabilidades de la casa, especialmente ahora que estás aquí. 

—No entiendo… — ¿Esperaba Hannibal que el sólo limpiara aquella casa de casi 12 habitaciones? El horror debió transmitirse en su mirada, porque el mayor especificó de inmediato:

— La Señora Jones tiene el día libre, pero ella trabaja como ama de llaves desde hace poco menos de un año. Ella se ocupará de todo lo que le pidas, prepararte alimentos, lavar tu ropa, hacer la cama. Es de mi total confianza y creo que te agradará. Dos veces a la semana un equipo de limpieza se encarga del aseo de la casa y del jardín, así que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso.

—Discúlpame, pero, si ellos hacen todo eso ¿Qué se supone que haga yo? — Inquirió Will confundido. Hannibal respondió haciendo gala de una paciencia magistral.

—Bueno, debes decidir lo que se preparará para tus comidas, aquellas que yo no prepararé. Debes decidir que habitaciones deben limpiarse, hacer la lista de comestibles y consumibles de la casa, responder la correspondencia, recibir a las visitas, tomar toda decisión que se requiera cuando yo esté ausente. Y por supuesto espero que siempre estés perfectamente aseado, vestido, acicalado y preferentemente que nunca vuelvas a usar esa horrible loción que llevas ahora.

Will se llevó las manos al cuello en un movimiento involuntario, aquella loción “horrible” era lo que Matt le regalaba cada San Valentin, convencido de que Will la usaba diario por que le gustaba y no por cortesía con su esposo que la compraba emocionado por el barco en la botella. Asintió lentamente sin atreverse a mirarlo. La idea de que se había apresurado en desposarse le golpeo con fuerza.

La señora Jones era una mujer de aspecto maternal, de tez sonrosada y regordeta que saludo a Will tan efusivamente que este casi sintió que ya la conocía. Era unos 20 años mayor que él y parecía peligrosamente consiente de la situación de la que había salido como para terminar con un hombre tan excéntrico y diez años mayor como era Hannibal. 

Nunca se atrevería a decir nada, pero ayudaba a Will en formas que ni el mismo habría sabido pedirle. Pequeños consejos como el recordar que las escaleras están a la derecha del cuadro del caballo y los baños tienen todos pomos de plata ayudaban a Will a moverse con más facilidad por la casa. El sábado de su primera semana viviendo en Manderlay pudo llegar temprano al desayuno e incluso aprendió de ella como preparar café en la extraña cafetera de vidrio que había en la cocina.  
Cuando Hannibal bajó, perfectamente vestido y perfumado, se sorprendió de verle sentado en la barra, mirándole expectante cuando llevo la taza a sus labios.

—Gracias, William.

—Will, solo Will.

—William me gusta mucho más— El aludido hizo una mueca muy parecida a un puchero que provoco en al mayor una vaga sonrisa. Esta se borró tan rápido como había llegado cuando le dio un buen vistazo. Enarcó una ceja y dejó la taza de café en la isla de la cocina antes de hablar. — William, ¿será posible que te abstengas a usar pantalones de pesca si no estás pescando?

—Sólo… sólo tengo 4 pares de pantalones, Hannibal. Los de vestir…los he usado toda la semana, la Señora Jones me ayudo a lavarlos hoy… pero asumí que preferirías estos a los otros dos que son de mezclilla.

Hannibal reaccionó al nombre de la tela como si Will le hubiera soltado una grosería. Ocupado como estaba devorando la nariz recta, sus hermosos ojos azules y su barbilla perfectamente cuadrada que desembocaba en un cuello pálido y apetecible, casi había pasado por alto todos aquellos detalles de su vida que saltaban a la vista en su ropa. Los pantalones gruesos pero gastados, los zapatos de piel que claramente ya habían dado lo suyo, la camisa que era decente, pero estaba vieja y probablemente translucida a contra luz. Que alguien pudiera tener un Omega tan hermoso viviendo en la miseria le parecía un ultraje.

— Eso es inaceptable, me temó que tendremos que ir a comprarte ropa, hoy mismo. Y una loción nueva, zapatos, calzas de montar, ropa de dormir, ropa formal, un abrigo y guantes antes que lleguen las primeras nevadas.

— ¿Qué? No es necesario, con un par de pantalones es suficiente…— ¿Para qué diablos pensaba Hannibal que el usaría toda esa ropa? Un Omega decente no salía de su casa sin su Alfa, y mucho menos uno sin marcar. ¿Esperaba acaso que anduviera vestido como muñeco de aparador todo el día en su propia casa? Se sintió muy tonto al darse cuenta que Hannibal estaba perfectamente vestido a pesar de que hasta ese momento no tenían plan alguno de salir. Probablemente esperaba lo mismo de él.

—No está sujeto a discusión. ¡Señora Jones! Por favor haga que preparen el auto—. Escucharon pasos presurosos rumbo al garaje.

—Al menos déjame pagar por esa ropa…— Balbuceó, siguiendo a Hannibal que caminaba hacia la puerta principal, tropezó con una mesita que alojaba una estatua de elefante, atrapándolo antes de que se hiciera añicos contra el suelo.

— ¿Con que dinero piensas hacerlo? Además no es necesario, mi parte del trato es darte todo lo que puedas necesitar. La ropa es primera necesidad.

No podía combatir ese argumento, o eso pensaba hasta que se dieron cuenta las tiendas a las que Hannibal lo llevaba. Por un segundo creyó que lo llevaría al centro comercial, pero en realidad condujo un par de horas hasta el centro de Baltimore, donde estaban tiendas tan exclusivas que Will jamás las había visto, con nombres que no podía pronunciar y dónde nada tenía precio, lo que costará la clientela sin duda podría pagarlo. Nada en esas tiendas era primera necesidad. Will podría pagar su renta de varios meses con lo que costaba un par de zapatos. Pero ya no tenía que pagar la renta. Matt trabajaba horas extra para pagar su diminuto departamento y sus gastos, y ahora podía gastar el triple de eso en un par de pantalones. Se enfundaría en un trozo de tela de mejor calidad que la que todo lo que poseía pudo pagar para envolver a su esposo en su última morada. 

Trató de ignorar el deseo de llorar y distraer su mente probándose un par de zapatos. Insatisfecho con las opciones, al parecer, Hannibal le compró siete. 4 de vestir, 2 de uso diario e incluso un par de zapatillas deportivas y zapatillas para andar por la casa.

—Eso claro mientras vamos a que te hagan un molde, Will, todos mis zapatos son hechos a mano para mí.

De ninguna manera le dejaría desperdiciar zapatos hechos a mano en él. Pero los zapatos eran sólo la punta del Iceberg, le compró más de 2 docenas de camisas, algunas formales otras de lino o algodón mucho más causales. Seis juegos de corbata y pañuelo para ir con sus seis trajes, afortunadamente sin chaleco. Aunque Will logró convencerlo de que no necesitaba ropa de montar no puso evitar que le comprara un ceñido traje de baño (Era un hombre esbelto pero había algo horriblemente sexual en esos ajustados pantaloncillos), una cantidad vergonzosa de ropa interior, una billetera, una colonia con un aroma cítrico, y un par de ostentosos piyamas con los que sin duda no podría dormir nunca. Con mucha persuasión logró elegir un par de suéteres y pantalones de algodón, así como guantes de lana y un par nuevo de gafas de las que Hannibal había pasado de largo.

Cuando volvieron a casa y todas aquellas compras terminaron sobre su cama no se atrevió a hacer la suma de todo el dinero que había gastado en él ese día. Una punzada de culpa le atravesó, contando en su mente los días para que su celo finalmente le diera una excusa para consumar su matrimonio y pudiera intentar pagarle a Hannibal tantas molestias. Aquella idea tampoco ayudo a mejorar su estado de ánimo, pagando regalos con sexo parecía más una prostituta que su esposo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que el carísimo anillo de platino en su dedo era la única diferencia entre ambos casos.

Se sacudió esa idea y se cambió de ropa. Hannibal solía sentarse a leer cada noche en una pequeña salita que había junto a una ventana en el segundo piso. Por primera vez desde su mudanza Will salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

—Gracias—. Susurró mientras subía las piernas al sillón y se acomodaba para leer un libro viejo que había encontrado en su habitación.

—En lo absoluto. Pediré una extensión de mi tarjeta para ti, en caso de que necesites algo más.

— ¡Por todos los cielos Hannibal! No creo que haya algo que pueda necesitar—. El tono aterrado de su voz le arrancó una suave carcajada al mayor que dejó a Will ensimismado. — ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¿William? 

—No sé… nada sobre ti, creí que sería un buen momento para charlar... — Por primera vez desde que se sentara Hannibal levantó la vista hacia él. Quiso reclamarle cuando vio que su ropa de dormir era apenas un viejo par de pantalones. Pero la vista de su torso desnudo, delgado y marcado, esbelto y completamente apetecible, le distrajo. — Mi color favorito es el verde. Me gusta pescar, los perros y prefiero el Whisky al vino… Tengo 5 hermanos y un título en Psicología Forense. Soy alérgico a la nuez de macadamia y nunca había ido de compras a cualquier tienda más elegante que Wal-Mart. Gracias.

Hannibal lo miró sorprendido, no por su físico. Will era interesante, inteligente a pesar de que su familia había hecho poco por educarlo y él se había superado hasta dónde había podido. Lo vio ponerse de pie para irse a su habitación, lo detuvo apenas con el tono imperioso de su voz.

— No tengo un color favorito… si realmente debo elegir uno tal vez sería el negro. Me gusta cocinar y tocar el clavicordio. Prefiero el vino a casi cualquier bebida alcohólica. Tuve una hermana, soy médico y Doctor en Psiquiatría. No tengo ninguna alergia conocida y disfrute mucho comprando para ti hoy, especialmente lejos de Wal-Mart. Buenas Noches, William.

El menor sonrió tontamente mientras cerraba la puerta a su habitación. La botellita azul con un barco, desplazada a su escritorio por una marca aprobada, parecía brillar con desaprobación. Will se sintió furioso consigo mismo. Se había casado para eso. Para que le compraran ropa y poder viajar en bonitos autos a cambio de parir crías como conejo. No había otro motivo. No tenía ninguna intención de enamorarse de Hannibal Lecter aunque este fuera un hombre encantador con un embriagante aroma y una voz gruesa que le erizaba la piel.

Cruzó la habitación y de vuelta a la cama en un par de zancadas y se enterró en las cobijas con la botellita abrazada firmemente. Mathew era el único que amaría, hoy y siempre. Ni toda la ropa del mundo podía cambiar eso.

Hannibal en cambio estaba listo para dejar ir los restos del pasado que pudieran quedar vivos en su memoria. Hubiera deseado arrastrarlo de ese hermoso cabello castaño suyo hasta la habitación para hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Delinear cada pliegue y cada curva de ese cuerpo perfecto que la ropa vieja ocultaba tan bien. Deseo fervientemente poder al menos compartir su cama y sentir el calor de su cuerpo derramándose sobre sus sabanas, impregnando su aroma en la almohada, inundándolo todo con esa calidez que denotaba siendo humilde y amable a pesar de que Hannibal tenía suficiente dinero para que olvidara el decoro.

Se relamió suavemente los labios, recargando la cabeza en el sillón antes de permitirle a su mente disfrutar de la fantasía que protagonizaba Will en su vívida imaginación.


	3. Recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William tiene un último momento de reflexión sobre su pasado, si desea hacer feliz a Hannibal, debe dejar ir a alguien más.

Hannibal había dejado perfectamente claro que esperaba que Will usara su ropa nueva la mañana siguiente a su conversación nocturna. Había obligado a Will a revisar cada prenda vieja y deshacerse de cualquiera que pudiera estar rota, dañada o gastada. Will no estaba aferrado a las cosas materiales y no le importó tirar casi todo lo que poseía. Había desempacado también las pocas pertenencias que había traído de su departamento. Un par de viejas cañas de pescar, una lupa y material para sus anzuelos. Su caja más grande tenía los libros usados de su carrera y de sus años de preparatoria. Hannibal le había comprado un reloj y guardaba la cajita en que había llegado en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Mientras ordenaban todo cuidadosamente en el armario de su habitación Will pudo darse cuenta de que Hannibal no estaba del todo feliz de saberle tan cómodo en su propia habitación. No pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba siendo necio, si la forma más fácil de hacerlo feliz sería simplemente dormir a su lado. Desechó la idea en cuanto broto de su mente. No podría dormir a su lado. No si despertaría por la mañana mirando sobre su hombro esperando ver a Mathew sonreírle como si fuera lo más hermoso en este mundo.

Se encontró durmiendo con aquella botella fría y estéril de loción casi todos los días. Hacía poco por consolarlo. Casi se volvió loco cuando la Señora Jones estuvo a punto de tirarla a la basura, sin duda por órdenes de Hannibal, y desde ese día la guardaba en una vieja caja de galletas debajo de su cama.

La caja era de metal, vieja y abollada, no valía nada, pero dentro estaba todo lo que tenía cualquier tipo de valor sentimental para Will. Que quisiera tirar su loción le indicaba que Hannibal no sentía apego alguno por los objetos y Graham no estaba seguro si aquello era por ser tan ridículamente rico o porque no siempre lo había sido. La respuesta se le antojaba privada y no deseaba conocerla. El sí guardaba algunos tesoros. Boletos de cine y conciertos de cuando era un adolescente. Todos pagados de su propio bolsillo. Una fotografía ennegrecida de su madre y él mismo cuando era apenas un bebé. Cartas de los pocos amigos que tuvo al crecer y tarjetas de navidad en blanco, las mismas que enviaba a esos amigos una vez casado. En una bolsita de tela guardaba su argolla de matrimonio y todas las fotografías que la familia de Matt no le había arrancado de las manos, enfrascados como estaban en culparle de la muerte de su hijo y desesperados por tener algo suyo antes de decirle adiós para siempre.

No eran buenas fotografías, la mayoría estaban pobremente iluminadas o ligeramente desenfocadas, otras simplemente se habían dañado con los años. Observándolas desde la ventana de una casa como Manderley Will sintió un fantasma sobre sus hombros. Mathew habría deseado que buscara una vida mejor. “No cuatro meses después de su muerte” le reprimió su mente. No era ni de lejos un duelo adecuado. Pero si algo habría odiado más habría sido saberle incapaz de cuidar de sí mismo, encerrado en alguna habitación o abusado sexualmente por algún Alfa de entre sus vecinos. “¿Si te compra camisas de 400 dólares no es abuso sexual? Eso se llama prostitución.”

—Es sólo sexo—. Murmuró para sí mismo en medio de la noche, rodeado por aquellos objetos extraños. 

¿Podía tener sólo sexo? Claro que no. Si pudiera estaría durmiendo en la habitación de Hannibal y no por su cuenta. El celo era su excusa para entregarse a ese hombre sin pensar en su esposo. Su ex esposo… El que había muerto y lo había dejado a merced de este mundo horrible. Si Matt no hubiera muerto ahora estarían sentados en su viejo sofá, mirando alguna comedia en televisión y comiendo sobras de la cena del día anterior. Tendrían sexo, claro, y Will no se vería obligado a enfrascarse en disertaciones filosóficas sobre el duelo y las obligaciones maritales antes o después de ello. Se habría limitado a acurrucarse desnudo y satisfecho en el pecho de su pareja, hablando sobre los vecinos o sobre el trabajo de Mathew como enfermero hasta quedarse cómodamente dormidos en el sopor embriagante que inunda las habitaciones después de un orgasmo.

“Pero es un Alfa” El pensamiento surgió discreto, profano en su mente. “Un Alfa es mejor que un Beta en todo, en los empleos, en lo académico… en lo sexual, nunca has sabido lo que es que un Alfa te domine en la cama.” Will no podía ni imaginarse una fantasía sexual con Hannibal Lecter. Con sus modales refinados, sus palabras pronunciadas siempre con cuidado y aquella extraña aura de asexualidad que lo rodeaba. Si durmiera con él al menos habría podido echarle un vistazo al material por debajo de la ropa. Pero se había privado conscientemente de ese beneficio. No quería ventajas. No quería olvidar a Matt sólo porque Hannibal la tuviera más grande. Cuando no le quedara más remedio que ceder a sus impulsos más básicos, y lo haría, podría usarlos como excusa para un comportamiento que sentía como un infidelidad. Esa sensación empeoraría cuando Hannibal enterrara sus colmillos en su cuello y soltara sobre él toda la magnitud de su posesión y su poderío. No podía serle infiel a Mathew, estaba muerto y enterrado. No podía serle infiel a Hannibal, su dominio jamás le permitiría correr a los brazos de otro hombre. Will sería infiel a sí mismo, porque se entregaría desmedidamente a un hombre extraño, se preñaría con su semilla y llevaría sus hijos en su vientre. Mientras en su mente amaría a alguien que nunca más podría ver. 

Lo que más lo enfurecía era que no podía cumplir con esto. Hannibal era encantador, sería tan fácil enamorarse de él. De sus charlas interesantes sobre sus juventud en Italia o sus días de practicante. De la paciencia y entrega con la que le explicaba a Will la trama de la opera que lo llevaría a ver esa semana, o el cuidado casi paternal con el que guiaba sus dedos intentando enseñarle a tocar el hermoso clavicordio que vivía en la sala de música del primer piso. Mientras más charlaba más le gustaba el jovencito que había tomado como esposo. 

Will no hablaba nunca de Matt, y Hannibal no mencionaba a Bedelia ni por error. Will pensaba preguntarle a la Señora James sobre ella, pero no lo consideró educado. Estaba seguro que Hannibal se lo diría si lo preguntaba, pero no quería verse obligado a responder las mismas preguntas sobre su matrimonio. Sería poco educado, y si algo entendía de Hannibal en estas casi dos semanas juntos era que despreciaba las faltas de respeto y la vulgaridad.

El paso del tiempo súbitamente le recordó que día era. Un par de días más y sería nueve. Tuvo que ponerse de pie y pasear nervioso por la habitación para tratar de calmarse. La idea del Celo lo aterraba ahora mucho más de lo que jamás lo había hecho. Apreciaba a Hannibal, la forma en que fruncía el ceño al componer música o como los músculos de su ancha espalda se tensaban al trabajar carne dura para la cena. Pero el Celo traería una nueva dimensión a su relación. Ya no sería sólo su esposo, sería su pareja. Su control sería total, físico, primitivo… Will nunca había sentido ese control y la perdida de este le aterraba. Una vez más se encontró pensando en Matt. El celo de Will representaba 3 días sumamente complicados para la pareja. Will estaba marcado, su aroma, su esencia estaba mezclada con la de su esposo, pero su control era apenas una vaga formalidad.

Sin importar el nivel de lujuria que la sangre despertaba en él, que era para su desgracia mucho, no era raro que Mathew no pudiera satisfacerlo. Si bien entraba en celo en el segundo que detectaba el olor de Will después de unas horas estaba agotado, debía descansar y reponerse antes de continuar y aquellas horas eran un suplicio que Will trataba de controlar con juguetes sexuales. Contrario a lo que cualquier Omega diría, el sexo en su matrimonio era perfecto cualquier día menos en el celo. Su instinto demandaba ser marcado, satisfecho y anudado. Pero Mat ter incapaz de anudar, incapaz de darle a esos instintos lo que pedían e incapaz de traerle a la pareja el cachorrito que tanto deseaban. No sucedería. No sucedió.

En silencio salió de su habitación y bajo a la cocina a prepararse una taza de leche tibia. Ya no quería pensar, quería irse a dormir. La taza temblaba en sus manos mientras se esforzaba por pasar la leche a través del nudo en su garganta.

— ¿William? — Preguntó una voz detrás de él. Hannibal estaba parado en el umbral de la cocina, recargado en el marco de la puerta con expresión preocupada. — ¿No puedes dormir?

—Lamento haberte despertado—. Susurró Will evadiendo su mirada. Hannibal camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado en la isla de mármol de la cocina.

—Has estado llorando.

—No es nada…—Dijo de inmediato, con la vista clavada en su taza.

—Se trata de tu esposo. — No era una pregunta.

— Tú eres mi esposo, y creo que no me has hecho llorar aún. — Respondió Will evadiendo el tema, Hannibal encontró su respuesta divertida, pero le obligo a mirarle.

— ¿El que yo sea tu esposo y no él te hace llorar?

—Ojala tu hubieras sido mi esposo desde el principio. Así no me sentiría como Judas por encontrarte encantador cuando bajas a la cocina en piyama a preguntarme si estoy bien.

—Puedo ser encantador cuando me lo propongo—.Afirmó Hannibal, alzándose de hombros— Judas se arrepiente de su traición en el momento que es testigo de sus consecuencias. ¿Qué consecuencias tiene tu traición?

Will meditó su respuesta pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Mathew estaba muerto. Hannibal era su esposo, no había motivo alguno para no enamorarse de él, así como no había consecuencia alguna por hacerlo más allá de su propia felicidad. No lastimaba a nadie enamorándose, pero si lastimaría a Hannibal viviendo con él como si fueran amigos.

—Mi traición es inconsecuente. Sólo yo percibo su magnitud, sólo yo me ofendo de hablar contigo como si te conociera desde hace años.

—Eres transparente, nítido y sumamente hermoso, William. No entras en el perfil de un traidor.

—No lo soy—. Will no se sentía hermoso. Nunca lo había hecho. Era un mecanismo natural, un Omega hermoso es reclamado mucho más rápido, sus crías eran mucho más agraciadas, fin. ¿Hannibal mediaba su hermosura como un punto de partida para medir el potencial de sus crías en el futuro? Era imposible que hubiera en esa belleza, o en su apreciación, cualquier otra motivación. 

—La belleza es una virtud que mucha gente envidia y desea, tú la rechazas y la escondes detrás de esas gafas horribles y la barba. Eso, William, te hace sumamente hermoso.

Sonrió torpemente, Hannibal pudo ver un destello de dientes blancos y rectos que quedaron ocultos de nuevo cuando el menor bajó la vista al suelo. Su mano estaba en su mejilla antes de darse cuenta. Will lo miraba entre intrigado y alerta. No se sentía como un depredador, no en ese momento, pero su esposo lucía vulnerable y su deseo de no aprovecharse de esa vulnerabilidad poco hizo por evitar que sus labios se unieran a los suyos, acariciándolos suavemente con la lengua antes de invadir la boca ajena por completo. A pesar de que podía sentirlo tensarse bajo su toque Will no sería tan grosero como para rechazarlo. Sus dedos recorrieron su mandíbula y su cuello, bajando decididos por su espalda.

Estaba midiendo sus límites y a Will eso no le agradó ni un poco. Su beso era húmedo, cálido y agradable, sus dedos largos acariciaban suavemente su espalda y su cuello y enviaron a su entrepierna choques eléctricos que si tendrían consecuencias a las que no se quería enfrentar, no considerando la razón por la que termino en la cocina en primer lugar.

Cuando aquella mano decidió explorar el resultado de su tacto Will ya no pudo contenerse más. Se libró de aquél invasivo abrazo con un empujón y lo miro aterrado mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

—Lo siento mucho. Es tarde… Buenas Noches, Hannibal

No espero su respuesta. Subió deprisa, saltando de dos en dos escalones. Cerró con seguro la puerta tras de sí y se metió de golpe en la cama. Todo podía ser tan fácil, sólo tenía que entregarse a ese tacto experimentado y dejarse hacer, dejarse consentir por un hombre rico que claramente estaba interesado en él. Pero no quería. Will siempre sería el peor enemigo de su felicidad.  
\-----------------------------

No había dormido mucho, así que cuando Hannibal anunció en medio de la cocina que había decidido organizar una cena ese mismo sábado Will no daba crédito a sus oídos. Lo miro atontado mientras disertaba sobre como sus amistades esperaban tener una introducción adecuada con su nuevo esposo y sobre lo que Will debía usar ese día. Le sugería peinarse y usar productos en el cabello por una vez en su vida. Will no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido desesperado.

—Hannibal… ¿Cuándo decidiste todo esto?

—Anoche, honestamente no esperaba encontrarme tan satisfecho contigo, William, pero ya que tenemos un poco más de intimidad — Will casi escupe los huevos, si aquél toqueteo completamente unilateral era intimidad él era la Madre Teresa. — creo que sería adecuado dejar de ignorar los ruegos que mis amigos me hacen por presentarte. Es la excusa perfecta para cocinar, y claro para mostrar que no eres un producto del imaginario colectivo.

—Hannibal, piensa bien un momento. ¿Sábado?

— Sé que es un poco precipitado, después de todo nunca has organizado una cena como está, claro que por ser la primera vez puedes consultarme lo que sea necesario.

—No, Hannibal no entiendes, no puedo hacerlo.

—William, es una cena. Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de comer como un ser humano civilizado, te veo hacerlo justo ahora—.Hannibal comenzaba a perder la paciencia, Will se sintió horriblemente impotente. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente?

—Hannibal, escúchame, no puedo… no puedes invitar a tus amigos el sábado, y si lo haces me temo que no voy a conocerlos. Piensa un momento…

—No eres tú quien decide en esta casa, William—. Espetó Hannibal, su tono había cambiado sutilmente pero el tinte de dominio había sido suficiente para que Will bajara la cabeza unos segundos.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Cuando tus amigos estén golpeando mi puerta tratando de violarme creo que sabremos que la velada ha llegado a su punto máximo—. La Señora Jones dejó escapar un gemido y salió corriendo del comedor. Hannibal lo miró en una mezcla de confusión y hastío.

— ¿De qué hablas William?

— ¡Santo Cielo, Hannibal! ¡Este sábado es DIEZ! —Remarco la palabra y soltó una risita histérica cuando Hannibal hizo lo posible por ocultar su expresión al comprender cuál era el problema, sin embargo no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirlo. — Mi celo empieza el nueve, Hannibal. Me temo que no estaré en posición de ofrecerle una fiesta a nadie que no seas tú.

Hannibal no sabía que lo sorprendía e irritaba más, el evidente descaro con que Will se burlaba de él, o lo estúpida de su confusión. Nunca se le pasaba nada, era cuidadoso con cada aspecto de su vida. Pero algo en su mente había determinado que el celo de Will empezaba a mediados de mes como solía suceder con Bedelia, incluso cuando el mismo había preguntado la fecha. Con tanta dignidad como pudo dio un trago a su juego de naranja y relleno el vaso que Will le ofrecía en silencio. 

—Es, claro que tendré que agendar esta cena para otra ocasión—. Murmuró con calma.

—Creo que sería adecuado…— accedió Will, mirando algún punto lejano e intrigante en las frutas del centro de mesa. — No estaría de más cancelar tus citas ese día.

—No te preocupes, te aseguro que tendrás toda mi atención.

“Y toda tu extensión” pensó Will, se arrepentiría de no compartir esa broma pero atormentarle más no parecía una buena idea. Además tenía que admitir que había sido de pésimo gusto. Disfruto de su racionalidad y su descaro, y planeaba disfrutarlos las 24 horas que le quedaban antes de que sus hormonas hicieran estragos con su personalidad. 24 horas antes de que su cuerpo tomara decisiones por él, doblegándose por el deseo y entregándose perdidamente al hombre con quien compartía una incomodo desayuno.

— ¿Qué habría pasado de no decirte nada? ¿Mis hormonas desbocadas habrían enloquecido a algún rico miembro de la sinfónica de Baltimore y este habría tirado la puerta, abusado de mí y marcándome como suyo te habría ofrecido un divorcio exprés?

Su pensamiento dejo sus labios como una broma, incluso lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero la mirada gélida de su esposo borró esa sonrisa de inmediato.

—No sería necesario—. El Hannibal sentado frente a él en ese momento le era desconocido, sus ojos brillaban con fuego y la fría sonrisa que le regalo guardaba detrás una manía animal. — Mataré con mis propias manos a cualquiera que siquiera considere la idea de ponerte un dedo encima. Marca o no, William, eres mío. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Se puso de pie y abandono el comedor en un torbellino de furia. Will no pudo volver a probar bocado. Estaba seguro que de ser necesario Hannibal era perfectamente capaz de matar. No le daría razones para hacerlo en su nombre. En ese momento Will decidió nunca volver a hacer una broma como esa.


	4. Celo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will ha temido su Celo por dos semanas, cuando al parecer era justo lo que necesitaba.

—No tardaré nada, las puertas y las ventanas están cerradas y no hay forma de entrar sin activar la alarma de robo, no se te ocurra abrir las puertas o salir a la calle— Le dijo Hannibal mientras se ponía el saco y tomaba su maletín de la mesa del comedor. Era viernes por la mañana, Will estaba extrañamente aletargado pero no había otra señal de la cercanía de su celo. Estaba sentado en piyama con las piernas flexionadas sobre la silla.

—No es mi primer celo, Hannibal—.Respondió con impaciencia. — Haz lo que tengas que hacer, estaré bien.

— Es tú primer celo como mi responsabilidad. Me ocuparé de Franklin y volveré tan rápido como pueda, la Sra. Jones dejo comida en la nevera por si tienes hambre y hay…

—Hannibal, sólo vete ¿sí? Estaré bien, me daré un baño y me quedaré en cama, si tu paciente te necesita debes ir con él.

—Mi prioridad eres tú, William, desde hace dos semanas.

—Bueno, prioriza el que tienes que comprarme más camisas de 400 dólares y ve a trabajar, estaré bien. ¡En serio! Soy un niño grande…  
Hannibal lo miró con impaciencia, y Will evadió su mirada, no había querido hacer una broma relacionada con su diferencia de edad, había sido una reacción espontánea.

—Bien, tienes mi celular, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, no importa la situación ni la hora ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Hannibal no estaba de buen humor. Había enviado a su servicio a casa y había pasado la mañana cerrando puertas y ventanas para asegurar que el flujo de hormonas no saliera de la casa. Sus vecinos más cercanos estaban a 10 minutos en auto, pero en los bosques cercanos era común encontrar montañistas y exploradores y saltar la reja no sería el menor problema. No podía correr riesgos.

Franklin lo llamó, claramente víctima de su propia psicosis y en medio de una crisis que claramente no podía evitar, Hannibal deseo romperle el cuello. De todos los días debía quebrarse en medio de una reunión familiar justo el día que Will entraría en su primer celo como su esposo. Si bien no buscaba satisfacción de carácter sexual regularmente, era más aficionado a los placeres intelectuales, deseaba a Will como un colegial. No podía esperar a verlo finalmente bajar sus defensas y hacerlo suyo durante no uno, 3 días seguidos. Mientras estacionaba su auto dejó salir un gemido de expectativa. Su esposo parecía estar bien, tal vez el celo llegaría más entrado el día, tenía que darse prisa.

Normalmente usaría una máscara de cuidadosa indiferencia para escuchar a su paciente hablar sobre su horrible infancia y su autoestima fracturada, pero hoy no tenía paciencia. Lo acompaño casi una hora hasta que logro hacer que detuviera su llanto, se aseguraría de cobrarle por cada maldita lágrima que había derramado sobre las mangas de su fino traje. Incluso su voz estaba lejos de esconder el timbre de impaciencia que normalmente sentía cuando atendía a Franklin. Aquel hombre era horriblemente vulgar, banal, aburrido de toda forma posible. 

Cuando lo dejo, lamentablemente estable en compañía de sus familiares preocupados, era casi medio día. Su rostro permanecía inmutable, mientras conducía a casi el doble del máximo de velocidad por la carretera, pero en sus ojos brillaban el hambre y la lujuria. Casi se estrelló con el muro del garaje cuando estacionó el auto y subió los escalones que llevaban al interior de la casa olvidando por completo su maletín en el asiento trasero. Igual no contenía anda que pudiera serle de utilidad durante los próximos días.

Abrió la puerta y apenas pudo mantenerse en pie cuando el tufo de hormonas lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Jamás, ni en sus días de practicante, había sentido un aroma como ese. Inundo sus sentidos con una violencia que le obligo a aferrarse a la puerta para no caer. Era una combinación irresistible de la carga de hormonas que Will producía, y del mismo Will, vulnerable y doblegado a su naturaleza. 

Y eso era sólo en el piso de abajo, mientras subía las escaleras se dio cuenta de que la tensión en sus pantalones habría crecido para convertirse en una dolorosa molestia. Intentó inútilmente humedecer sus labios secos pero su lengua no parecía estar mucho mejor. Buscó a Will en su habitación pero no estaba ahí. Dudoso siguió el aroma hasta su propia habitación y jadeo imperceptiblemente cuando lo encontró en su propia cama, con el rostro enterrado en una almohada y temblando violentamente.

Cuando Will volteó el rostro apenas tuvo unos segundos para disfrutar de la vista, Will había perdido el pantalón e incluso la ropa interior. Casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de sus piernas y la humedad de su entrada hambrienta. Su rostro sonrojado era casi tan sensual como sus manos que se movían agitadas alrededor de su miembro ansioso sin que parecieran ayudarle a liberarse. Aquella erótica visión se esfumó en segundos cuando su protagonista salto de la cama, rodeándolo con sus brazos temblorosos y fundiéndose con él en un beso húmedo y tan cargado de deseo que Hannibal apenas atinó a corresponderlo, aferrándose firmemente a sus caderas mientras era arrastrado en dirección a la cama entre besos húmedos y caricias torpes.

Sí que era una maravilla biológica esto del celo, Will que normalmente era tímido y callado parecía alguien completamente nuevo. Si su mente estuviera clara Hannibal habría considerado lo mucho que alguien tan consiente de sí mismo como Will debía odiar verse en ese estado tan vulnerable. Pero en este momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era seguir el rumbo de las titubeantes manos que hacían lo posible por desnudarle, acariciándolo hasta arrancarle un suspiro que fue incentivo suficiente para tomarlo por los hombros y arrojarlo de vuelta a la cama.

—Will, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, Hannibal, Sí, estoy bien… por favor…

— ¿Por favor qué Will?

—Métemelo… Por favor… — El mayor se mordió los labios ante aquella preciosa petición. Con una mano le ordeno darse la vuelta y observo a Will acomodarse obedientemente. La sonrisa que nació en su rostro era canina, con el brillo amenazador de sus dientes. Podría pasar horas observando aquella hermosa espalda pálida que desembocaba en un trasero firme y apetitoso, casi tan ansioso como su entrada que exhibía descaradamente para él. Sólo para él, que idea tan encantadora. ¿Cómo no darle lo que pedía si en ese   
momento y por primera vez era lo mismo que él deseaba?

Se preguntó si debía ocuparse más de prepararlo, pero decidió que parecía lo suficientemente dilatado y su primera estocada, certera y anhelada, le dejó en claro que ni eso ni la lubricación serían un problema. Will soltó un gemido ahogado, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de ese miembro caliente que comenzaba a moverse en su interior. No tenía idea de que podía sentirse tan voluptuosamente lleno de alguien más. El calor de su cuerpo parecía ahora más estable, el calor del celo cediendo ante un Alfa listo para atenderlo, o ¿sería que todo se concentraba en Hannibal y su carne que tras un par de infructuosos intentos finalmente había dado con su próstata y golpeaba contra ella con una cadencia celestial que obligo a Will a morder las almohadas bajo sus manos para no gritar de placer?

No importaba, no importaba nada. Hannibal continuó bombeando vigorosamente dentro de él, enterrando sus largos dedos en su cintura y jadeando suavemente en su hombro. Podía sentir humedad entre sus piernas, probablemente se había venido sin darse cuenta, al mayor no parecía importarle, disfrutaba del momento completamente perdido en el placer de hacer finalmente suyo ese cuerpo hermoso y caliente. Era una locura, jamás se había sentido tan ardiente y tan satisfecho al mismo tiempo, cuando el mayor comenzó a lamer ese preciso punto entre su cuello y su hombro casi pudo ignorar su gruñido de desagrado al encontrar ahí las pequeñas cicatrices de una marca anterior.

Hannibal no podía resistirlo mucho más, apenas sintió su miembro hincharse para formar el nudo mordió aquella parte de su anatomía hasta hacerlo sangrar. Will no podía decidir qué predominaba entre el placer y el dolor, se decidió por el segundo, disfrutando aquella extraña sensación mientras sentía el semen caliente llenándolo por completo, algo en eso, atrapado como estaba por el nudo de Hannibal, se sentía correcto, adecuado y no tenía idea lo mucho que lo había necesitado.. Cuando sus cuerpos dejaron de moverse, sin poder separarse por unos cuantos minutos, le dio un vistazo a su compañero. Su propia sangre corría de sus delgados labios, su piel estaba perlada por el sudor y de su boca salían suaves jadeos y una sonrisa dedicada sólo para él. Gruño de felicidad, por primera vez se sentía pleno como Omega.

Había logrado satisfacer plenamente a su Alfa, el éxito se le antojaba primitivo y lo disfruto hasta que el nudo se suavizó y el calor volvió a surgir de lo más profundo de su pecho, Hannibal debió sentirlo también, por que parecía tan vivo y dispuesto a continuar como si nada de lo anterior hubiera ocurrido. Serían 3 días deliciosamente largos. Will saboreó la expectativa casi tanto como el miembro ardiente que se abrió paso en su boca, cómo demandándole la atención suficiente hasta sentirse listo para enterrarse nuevamente en sus profundidades. Se entregó plenamente a la responsabilidad, saboreando cada milímetro de su piel y sus formas hasta entonces desconocidas. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Hannibal apenas unos segundos, escudriñando su expresión, con la boca roja entre abierta y los ojos brillantes por el deseo. 

Will se sintió arrojado de nuevo a la cama, sobre su espalda esta vez. Las manos de Hannibal sujetaron firmemente sus piernas mientras lo penetraba hasta la base, arrancándole un goloso gemido de satisfacción. Cautelosamente lo vio acercarse hasta posar los labios en los suyos y su intercambio fue igualmente delicioso, combinando el sabor de su Alfa y el de su propia sangre. Nunca se había probado a sí mismo.

Aferro las sabanas mientras Hannibal se erguía, comenzando un nuevo vaivén, ahora claramente más controlado y dominante entre sus piernas. No pudo escuchar el rasgueo de la tela debajo de sus propios gritos. Se preguntó si las palabras que salían incontrolables de sus labios secos tenían sentido alguno, si eran peticiones manipuladas por su propia naturaleza o simplemente balbuceos provocados por el calor que le quemaba la pelvis a cada orgasmo que dejaba ir como un regalo.

Cada vez que siquiera consideraba el vacío Hannibal lo llenaba de nuevo, hasta que se sentía como una copa desbordada en una pirámide de champaña, lleno a rebosar con ese doloroso nudo que lo hizo sentir pleno y realizado. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que su inseminación fuera exitosa, y que pronto pudiera sentirse con algo más producto de Hannibal que esa semilla caliente que se acumulaba dentro de él. 

Deseó que sus gemidos incomprensibles fueran pago suficiente para un esposo cariñoso y claramente entregado que lo marcaba violentamente con cada orgasmo. Mordiéndole con violencia para luego besar cariñosamente sus heridas mientras se acurrucaba contra él en espera de que el nudo se suavizara y pudieran separarse. Todo a su alrededor parecía cobrar sentido. Ese era su destino, su dueño, su prioridad incluso sobre sus cachorros. Hannibal se convertía lentamente en su todo y por una vez nada en su mente nublaba esa tortuosa satisfacción.  
\----------------

Cuando Will despertó el lunes por la mañana su primer pensamiento fue que tenía muchísima hambre. Algo confundido trató de reconocer sus alrededores, pero la habitación le era desconocida. Con colores oscuros y finas sabanas de seda hechas jirones a su alrededor adivinó que estaba en la cama de Hannibal. El color subió a sus mejillas cuando giró el rostro y respiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que estaba solo.

El cuerpo le dolía. Una cuidadosa inspección le dejó claro que estaba entero, pero no completamente intacto. Su cuello, con pequeñas costras rosadas y punzantes en la forma de la profunda mordida de Hannibal estaba hinchado y amoratado, pero parecía ser su herida más grave. Su Alfa había dejado perfectamente clara su pertenencia, destruyendo a su paso todo rastro de la marca anterior con una nueva, cubierta de cardenales y besos. Tenía un par de moretones en los muslos y los tobillos, el cabello revuelto y algunos mechones pegados por algo que Will decidió no imaginar que era. ¿Terminarían así todos los Omega cuando salían del Celo?

Recordaba los últimos tres días como un torbellino. Recordaba el placer y también la falta de vergüenza o decoro que ahora lo llenaban de culpa. Mathew nunca lo hizo sentir así, tan irremediablemente satisfecho que no creía poder volver a sentir placer si no era en las manos de su pareja. Lo sorprendente fue la facilidad con que la culpa y el recuerdo de Matt se desvanecieron en ésta ocasión. Jamás había terminado un celo plenamente satisfecho, con un compañero capaz de pasar 3 días pegado a él, haciéndolo como animales con apenas un par de horas de descanso y el mismo vigor que la última vez. El sonrojó en sus mejillas no cedió cuando recordó lo íntimo de su encuentro, ni lo atractivo que le pareció Hannibal una vez despojado de su ropa y cediendo a su naturaleza. Con el cabello entre cano revuelto, la piel morena sudorosa y ese sensual sendero de pelo en el pecho que bajaba turbador hasta una nueva mata coronando su miembro, grande, grueso, hinchado y ardiendo por él.

Hablando del diablo. ¿Hannibal se habría ido a trabajar? No quería verlo y hacerle sentir mal por su arrepentimiento, no era mucho pero lo sentía amenazando la felicidad en que flotaba. Mucho menos quería hacerlo enojar ahora que su marca latía en su cuello y le cedía el control de su vida. Pensaba que un baño lo haría sentirse más limpio, pero no podía ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban y terminó de nuevo tumbado en la cama, apenas capaz de ponerse la arrugada camisa de Hannibal encima cuando este entró en la   
habitación.

Will lo miró tratando de no parecer sorprendido, habría deseado estar solo, pero lo que más lo sorprendía era lo mucho que deseaba abrazarse a él y no dejarlo ir.  
Llevaba un suéter rojo tejido, ceñido y suave y un par de pantalones de dormir, lucía tan desaliñado y humano que Will se le quedó mirando azorado. Llevaba en las manos una bonita mesita de madera con comida fragante recién preparada servida en la elegante vajilla color hueso del doctor. El aroma de la comida parecía demasiado fuerte, pero Will estaba hambriento.

—Buenos días, Will.

—Buenos días, Hannibal.

El mayor le sonrió con adoración y a Will no le paso de largo el sobre nombre. Le había preparado el desayuno, pero no comerían juntos. Sólo había un plato. Trato de no parecer decepcionado.

—Me temó que debo dejarte, tengo que ir a trabajar y ahora que no temo tanto por tu seguridad podré hacerlo mucho mejor.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mi seguridad en lo absoluto, Hannibal. —Dijo con la boca llena de huevos y salchichas. Su esposo lo miró con desaprobación mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Will evitó mirarlo. — Estaré bien, me quedaré en casa.

—Claro que lo harás, en la noche prometo que iremos a algún lugar juntos, si es que puedes ponerte de pie—Will evitó su mirada avergonzado, ignorando la sonrisa victoriosa que afloraba en la cara de su esposo. — Es importante que comas bien, no lo has hecho en 3 días.

—Muero de hambre—. Confesó Graham antes de meter un nuevo bocado en su boca. —Nunca me había sentido tan hambriento.

— ¿No es algo normal después del celo?

—No para mí…—Murmuró fríamente, la sonrisa de Hannibal se ensanchó profundamente.

— Es probable que antes no tuvieras que comer por dos.  
Will levantó sus brillantes ojos azules, súbitamente llenos de algo entre la ilusión y la inseguridad. Trago audiblemente antes de tartamudear su respuesta.

— ¿Crees que…? En el primer intento… ¿Puedes saber sí tendremos un cachorrito?

—Es muy pronto, incluso con mi olfato, pero estoy seguro que un par de semanas será suficiente para saberlo. Si no fuera así estoy seguro que nos divertiremos intentándolo el mes que viene, William. 

El mes que viene, claro. Y todos los meses por el resto de su vida hasta que estuviera preñado de verdad. Hannibal le regaló un suave beso en la frente antes de irse. Distraído como estaba fue para Will apenas el aleteo de una mariposa.

Solo y en silencio pudo sumirse libremente en la culpa que los recuerdos de su último celo acompañado trajeron e incluso dejó de comer, lo que trajo un nuevo dilema. No quería comer más, se repudiaba a sí mismo por su traición al vivo recuerdo de Mathew que lo miraba fijamente, con expresión inescrutable desde el otro extremo de la habitación, con las piernas estiradas y las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, como solía sentarse siempre.  
Pero si estaba preñado no podía desquitarse en su cachorrito, su primer hijo. El hijo que Matt nunca había podido darle y Hannibal creía haber creado en el primer intento. El hijo que él había fingido no desear pero que no podía esperar tener entre sus brazos, sano y feliz.

La incertidumbre de su embarazo le permitió tirar la comida por el inodoro antes de romper su primera promesa, sintió el cuello arderle por la opresión de la marca, pero no correría peligro. Tomó una ducha y algo de dinero antes de tomar un taxi en camino a casa de su amiga Alana Bloom. Un psiquiatra que no fuera su esposo parecía algo apropiado.

\----------------

— ¿Will? —Alana abrió la puerta de su departamento cuando Will tocó el timbre una segunda vez, el la miró, sonriéndole con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te importa dejarme entrar? , sé que no tengo una cita pero…

—No te apures, no tengo pacientes hoy y mis clases comienzan dentro de algunas horas. Mis amigos siempre son bienvenidos. Traeré algo para beber.

La mujer lo dejó pasar y le preparó una humeante taza de té que Will aceptó gustoso, perdiendo el tiempo en charlas insulsas antes de que Alana decidiera romper el hielo. El tic tac del reloj del salón hacía un eco que llenaba la atmosfera con tensión.

—Will, no es a menudo que recibo recién casados con el rostro lleno de duda. ¿Sucede algo?

—Oh, suceden cosas Alana… Este fin de semana esas cosas sucedieron muchas veces contra mi control y hasta cierto punto mi deseo consiente.

— El celo es un reflejo biológico, Will, diseñado para perpetuar el linaje. Tu deseo como Omega es complacer y servir a un Alfa. Eso significa engendrar crías sanas. Lo que suceda en el celo está enfocado a la procreación y es un acto de dominio antes que de romance.

—No quería un romance.

— ¿Quieres dominio entonces?

—No. No sé lo que quiero. Desde que desperté esta mañana me he sentido como un traidor, como si hubiera aceptado esa alocada propuesta que Matt me hizo hace años sobre buscar un Alfa para superar el celo y luego volver a su cama a dormir a su lado. No puedo ni mirarme en el espejo, no dejo de pensar en lo atractivo que es Hannibal ni lo mucho que he disfrutado de follármelo todo el fin de semana

Alana se sorprendió un poco, pero no dejó que la vergüenza saliera a relucir al escuchar un comentario así sobre su viejo mentor de la universidad.

—Mathew está muerto, Will, tú lo enterraste, una parte de ti yace con el bajo la tierra, no puedes evitarlo. Pero Matt no querría verte confundido, querría que tuvieras lo mejor.

—Matt era celoso, jamás habría querido verme con alguien más.

— ¿Es Hannibal celoso?

—Hannibal no debería tener celos de un hombre muerto.

—Mathew se ha convertido en algo mucho más peligroso para Hannibal dentro de tu cabeza. En una idea.

—Hannibal me asegura que no puede saberlo. Pero yo lo sé. Este fin de semana su esperma me ha dejado preñado. — Alana bebió nerviosa antes de responderle, pero Will estaba muy confundido para ser considerado con sus emociones.

—Esa seguridad podría ser tan infundada por tu miedo a perder a Matt como por tu deseo de complacer a Hannibal para evitar una verdadera intimidad con él.

—Creo que ayer fuimos muy íntimos.

—El sexo durante el celo es una obligación fisiológica. El Dr. Lecter es tan responsable de sus acciones como tú.

—No es sólo lo físico, Alana. Es el tipo de hombre que yo puedo amar. 

— ¿Excéntrico?

—No… ve lo que hay dentro de mí, las inseguridades y las fallas, y aun así se ve a sí mismo amándome.

—Tus fallas no te hacen menos valioso. ¿Cómo te ves a ti mismo?

—Cómo alguien que sufrió una pérdida irreparable y trató de corregirla apresurándose a entrar en un matrimonio con un completo desconocido del que quedo embarazado la primera vez que tuvieron sexo y del que se está enamorando sin estar seguro de si ese amor es una respuesta biológica.

—Hannibal va a esperar cosas nuevas de ti—. Dijo Alana, bajando la taza de té con un repiqueo que resonó en el silencio de la habitación. — Esperará lealtad, cariño, confianza y devoción especialmente ahora que estas marcado. Si es como tú dices, probablemente espere que a la larga tú también lo ames a él, deseos como ese son lógicos y tu respuesta es clara.

—Es solo sexo, Alana.

—Es sexo funerario. Perdiste a alguien, y has llenado su vacío tan eficientemente que te torturas a ti mismo para no disfrutarlo. Eres un Omega Will, amar a tu Alfa es perfectamente normal.

—No sé si puedo amar a alguien como amaba a Mathew—. Meditó Will. El silencio posterior fue desagradable para ambos.

—Si amas más a Hannibal lo traicionaras, si amas más su recuerdo traicionas a Hannibal. Ninguna de esas opciones es aceptable para ti. No podrás vivir contigo si le haces daño al padre de tus hijos y debes vivir cada día recordándolo. 

—¿Qué hago entonces?

Su respuesta fue fría, perfectamente calculada y certera.

—Ríndete—. Su amable sonrisa no engaño a Will— Entrégate a Hannibal, se feliz con lo que has conseguido, por una vez en tu vida permítete el dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

Will abandonó la casa más confuso que antes. En el taxi de vuelta Matt lo miraba con una expresión inescrutable. Lo sintió tan ajeno, tan inhumano y tan frío. Por primera vez desde su muerte sentía su pérdida y la magnitud de lo que significaba. Se decía todo el tiempo que nunca volvería a verlo, pero su mente no lograba aceptar este simpe hecho. Si había una cría de Hannibal creciendo lentamente dentro de él, el doctor habría derrumbado la última barrera que Mathew jamás logró cruzar. 

Will amaba a Matt, pero su esposo era ahora su mundo, a pesar de que era tan bueno en negarse a obedecer ese instinto. La culpa era incentivo suficiente para seccionar su   
pensamiento y evitar que la cálida vida que Hannibal le ofrecía le fuera atractiva. Will nunca tuvo nada de valor. Sólo un esposo. Y luego lo perdió.   
Alguien que sabe que no tiene nada no tiene miedo ni arrepentimientos cuando algo se va de su vida. Cuando Will conoció a Matt encontró algo a lo que aferrarse y volcó en el todo ese deseo de ser amado que cultivó durante su infancia. Pero su esposo había muerto. Y esta vez no tenía idea como lidiar con la tristeza que lo llenaba y amenazó con destruirlo apenas semanas antes. Si quería volver a amar tenía que dejarlo ir, no podía amar a Hannibal para llenar el vacío que Mathew había dejado. Tenía la oportunidad de ser todo lo que había nacido para ser, y de que alguien lo amara una vez más, incluso de darle la familia que tan terapéuticamente le convendría tener.


	5. Con la corriente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tiene una muy buena noticia que contarle a Hannibal.

Todo el progreso que Will había logrado en la semana siguiente a su charla con Alana pareció disolverse justo cuando Hannibal abrió la boca para presentarlo frente a sus amigos en aquella cena que finalmente logro organizar. Vestido, perfumado y perfectamente peinado Will se sentía más como un muñeco de aparador frente a todos esos ojos extraños.

A diferencia de Hannibal Will era pésimo socializando, por eso mantenía cerca los pocos amigos que había logrado hacer. En ese cuarto lleno de gente rica, cubiertos de ropa costosa, joyas ostentosas y que parecían conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía en desventaja, listo para ceder a la presión y desaparecer rumbo a la cocina. No que Hannibal fuera a permitirlo. Contrario a la educada indiferencia que compartía con todos los que supuestamente eran sus amigos había resultado extrañamente cariñoso con Will.

No podía rechazar su afecto, su marca le pedía dejarse amar por él, y al final se había dejado amar, luchando cada día por ignorar sus dudas y dolorosas reflexiones. Se encontró extrañamente satisfecho y feliz sin ellos.

Hannibal lo sujetaba de la cadera, le tomaba la mano y le besaba la frente o los nudillos, arrancando suspiros de sus invitados que parecían encantados con Will a pesar de que este apenas atinaba a decir su nombre y mantener breves charlas antes de que toda la atención se volcara en Hannibal. Y eso era sólo un público. Había estado casi vibrante de felicidad cuando Will le pidió mudarse a su habitación y convertir su cuarto en un cuarto de pesca. Hannibal había mandado poner su ropa en su enorme closet, luego de comprarle más, y había comprado muebles y herramientas para que Will se dedicara plenamente a un pasatiempo más que apropiado para su Omega. No cuestionó su súbito cambio de opinión, algo le decía que Will no haría nada que no deseara y decidió mejor honrar a su joven compañero con la fiesta en la que ahora se encontraban. Sus amigos lo adoraban, su belleza indiscutible y la calidez que emanaba de su ser un poco huraño. Hannibal hinchaba el pecho satisfecho de tener a su lado una criatura tan compleja, y distraerse con sus invitados fue casi demasiado fácil.

Aprovechando la situación Will se refugió en la parte posterior del salón, donde todos charlaban en grupos y él podía fingir que bebía el vino que llevaba un rato calentándose en su mano. Si en verdad estaba preñado no podía beber. Pero hasta no estar seguro no quería que Hannibal sospechara nada. Tenía cita con un ginecólogo al día siguiente y sabía que hasta no tener los resultados a los exámenes de sangre que mando a hacer poco después de su celo, el doloroso recuerdo de Matt seguiría clavado en su cerebro. No, ahora tenía que priorizar a Hannibal. ¡Qué poco le había costado conseguir la vida perfecta! Una hermosa casa, un esposo rico, amigos de la alta sociedad de Baltimore. Todo a lo que debería aspirar alguien de su posición. El orgullo se fundía dolorosamente con la culpa. Mathew no era rico, a veces no había un centavo extra, pero trabajaba duro para proveer todo lo que tenían. Will se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir que en realidad nunca deseo tener cachorros con Mathew, no porque la idea de tener hijos no lo ilusionara, pero lo preocupaba sobremanera pensar en los problemas en que los metería una boca más que alimentar.

Hannibal en cambio podía darle todo a él y a sus hijos. Planeaba tener 5 o 6 hijos, porque esa cantidad de hijos quería. No había problema alguno con cuidar, alimentar, educar y mantener a 6 niños. Nunca les faltaría nada. Crecerían sin conocer el hambre, las limitaciones y la lucha a las que él estaba tan acostumbrado. Seguramente no se sentirían como él, terriblemente fuera de lugar en una fiesta llena de gente acostumbrada a beber vino que valía más de lo que Will solía tener para víveres. Como un perro callejero en una exposición canina.

Su esposo estaba enfrascado en una discusión sobre la adecuada traducción del italiano antiguo en algún lugar cerca del bar. Súbitamente solo, salvo por alguna ocasional introducción a gente que era amable con él porque no valía la pena ser grosera, Will se sintió súbitamente solo. La soledad que solía cobijarlo le pareció extrema sin Hannibal. 

Todos debían juzgarlo poca cosa, incluso menos de lo que él se sentía. Era suficiente, tenía que salir de ahí.  
Dejó la copa en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba y estaba en proceso de buscar una ruta discreta de escape cuando alguien habló detrás de él.

—Me temo que las salidas están estratégicamente colocadas para evitar huidas, créame lo he intentado—.Susurró con una sonrisa cómplice un hombre a su lado. Era más joven que el promedio del lugar, más cercano a los 30 de Will que a los 40 de su esposo. 

—No sé de qué habla—. Dijo Will evitando mirar al extraño más de lo necesario. Le resultaba familiar, con el cabello rizado y barba un poco desaliñada. 

—Claro que no, pero debo decirle que Hannibal no lo dejará huir de una fiesta en su honor. Soy Anthony, Anthony Dimmonnd. Es un placer conocernos al fin.

—Will Gra…Lecter. —Dijo Titubeante— ¿Cómo es que conoces a Hannibal?

— ¿Es la cara verdad? Soy mucho más guapo que la mayoría de sus amigos estirados—. Bromeó el hombre, haciendo una pose “seductora” y arrancándole a Will algo como una sonrisa. — Soy poeta, escritor, actor, lo que prefieras. Hannibal es una figura prominente en cualquier campo al que decida aventurarse, es difícil no terminar deseando acercarse a él. Pero, siendo honesto hoy prefiero acercarme a ti. 

Will miró a su esposo charlando animadamente sobre cada tema que se mencionaba, como si lo supiera todo sobre todo, no era raro que tuviera todos comiendo de su mano.

— ¿De qué manera te acercaste a Hannibal?

—No te entiendo.

—No eres como ninguno de ellos. Eres como yo, eres menos en una forma y más en otras. —Dijo Will, mirando a aquél hombre, claro que le era familiar, se parecía mucho a él. Misma altura, misma edad, misma capacidad de interactuar con Hannibal sin estar ni cerca de su nivel. Will no era un idiota. —Tu relación con mi esposo es, o era, de carácter sexual.

— Sí ya has probado un poco de ese hombre, sabrás porque me fue difícil decirle que no. A diferencia de ésta, me invitada a… otro tipo de fiestas. — Su sonrisa permaneció estoica en su cara mientras hablaba, acercándose más a Will, quien se alejó con prudencia. — No te preocupes, no tengo interés en los hombres casados a no ser que ellos quieran jugar conmigo.

—No me preocupa, y me temo que no eres mi tipo. — Dijo Will con firmeza.

—Pero ambos somos del tipo de Hannibal. —. Will lo miró con una expresión contrariada, confundido ante sus intenciones. — No va a gustarle ni un poco que seamos amigos, pero te recomiendo guardar esto.

Le ofreció una deslucida tarjeta que Will dudo antes de tomar. Tenía un número de celular escrito en tinta negra. Will pudo vislumbrar un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de embalaje cuando Anthony la extrajo de su saco. Por algún motivo el bulto le llamó la atención, apenas visible cuando el traje volvió a su posición normal.

—Eres la segunda persona más interesante en este cuarto, Will. Harías bien en hacer un amigo como yo, especialmente cuando Hannibal pierda ese brillo de niño con juguete nuevo y te haga falta con quien charlar en fiestas como esta.

— Hacerte amigo mío porque Hannibal te rechazó es extrañamente malicioso.

—Al menos ya sabes que te ofrezco una amistad honesta. Ser tu amigo, estar cerca de ti cuando él me quiere muy lejos, ayuda a sanar mi corazón roto—. Dijo con una expresión de dolor sobre actuada. — Quiero que sepa que no puede deshacerse de mí como si fuera un trapo viejo. 

—No quieres acostarte con él. Sólo ponerlo en una posición incómoda—. Dijo Will mirándolo y sonriendo con una extraña malicia. Parte de él le tenía lastima, pero otra parte se hinchaba orgullosa de que su Alfa fuera fiel a sus promesas. —

— ¡William! ¡Ven aquí! —Hannibal se había acercado peligrosamente a ellos, sus ojos estaban fríos y fijos en Anthony. — Sr. Dimmond, no apreció que distraiga a mi esposo de sus obligaciones como anfitrión.

—Ser anfitrión en tus fiestas es agotador, Hannibal, me temó que el pobre parecía ansioso de un poco de compañía.

—No es necesario que ofrezca la suya—. Hannibal había subido la voz, la gente comenzaba a mirarlos. Will podía sentir la tensión entre los dos hombre como si un elefante se sentara oprimiéndole el pecho. — Tengo que pedirle que se vaya de mi casa y no regrese, ahora.

—Como prefiera. Will, un placer conocerte. — Tomo su mano entre las suyas y la besó, Will apenas fue lo suficientemente prudente para quitarla violentamente y si bien a Anthony no parecía importarle el rechazo Hannibal parecía más tranquilo. Se dio la vuelta, tomó una copa de vino de un mesero cercano y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

Una vez que la fiesta volvió al cauce de ruido y charlas, Will huyó un momento al baño para librarse de la tensión que el encuentro había generado. En la oscuridad podía jurar que vio a Anthony, subiendo desde el sótano y escurriéndose hasta la puerta de salida bajo el manto de la oscuridad, Will bajó las escaleras buscando algo que pudiera faltar, pero todo parecía en orden. Considero seriamente decirle a Hannibal, pero parecía tanto más tranquilo ahora, prefirió guardar silencio.

\-------------------------------

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por parecer calmado cuando Hannibal se fue a trabajar esa mañana. Le había dicho que su amiga Beverly iría a buscarlo ese día y pensaban ir a casa de esta a comer algo. Beverly era una de las más viejas amigas de Will y Hannibal no pudo decirle que no a tan inocente petición. Claro, una vez que Hannibal supo que Beverly era Beta y no tenía interés alguno en un Omega tan claramente marcado como era Will en ese momento. Esa línea de dientes en su cuello era visible cuando Will usaba camisetas y brillaba en perfecto estado de cicatrización. 

Pero al final todo en su vida estaba dirigido por Hannibal, con ayuda de la Señora Jones Will había pedido cita en un consultorio elegante, que debía ser costoso. Hannibal no le perdonaría tratarse con cualquier doctor. Si no estaba preñado sería vergonzoso admitirlo a su esposo, pero no imaginaba que este pudiera molestarse si Will finalmente gastaba dinero en sí mismo. Beverly paso puntual por él y condujeron durante casi 40 minutos hasta el consultorio. Una oficina hermosa en el 4 piso de un edificio lleno de consultorios de especialidad. A Beverly, que no quería hijos, la idea de sentarse rodeada de Omegas de ambos sexos en diferentes estados de embarazo le provocaba ganas de vomitar, pero Will no estaba mucho mejor y ella no le fallaría, Will se lo agradeció en silencio cuando se acercó al mostrador para anunciar su llegada. Una voz familiar provocó que su cuerpo se tensara dolorosamente.

— ¿Will? —La mujer rubia de la recepción lo miró con una mezcla de alegría y confusión. — ¡Will, eres tú!

—Lucy, no sabía que trabajabas aquí. —La mujer llamada Lucy le sonrió, mirando a Beverly curiosa, así que Will se apresuró a presentarlas— Lucy, ella es mi amiga Beverly, Bev, ella es Lucy Brown.

Beverly comprendió de inmediato y la saludo amablemente, Will no esperaba ningún recordatorio de Mathew, su hermana era tan parecida a él, en sus ojos y la forma de su rostro. Sentía que sus ojos, que lo escudriñaban, eran los de su esposo, atentos a un reclamo. Lucy había perdido contacto con Will, especialmente después de que sus padres lo trataran como menos que basura cuando su hermano murió, muy avergonzada como para pensar que Will no tenía a nadie más.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Tengo una cita a las 12:00 con el Dr. Cook—. Dijo evitando su mirada—

—Ay, Will… ¿Vienes por supresores para el celo, verdad? Debe ser terrible para ti… Por favor llena esta forma. —Parecía genuinamente preocupada, hasta que su mirada se encontró con las manos de Will y su hermosa argolla de matrimonio de platino puro. Lo observó con la boca abierta un par de segundos y no lo miró a los ojos cuando Will le devolvió los papeles unos minutos después, confirmando sus sospechas al darles un rápido vistazo — No tenía idea de que te habías vuelto a casar…

—Es evidente, fue más fácil olvidarte de que tu hermano era todo lo que tenía, llegar con tu familia, llevarse todas sus pertenencias y no poner un centavo para su funeral aunque sabían que no podía pagarlo.

El reproche se transformó en arrepentimiento rápidamente, aunque su sombra permaneció en los ojos de Lucy mientras olfateaba a Will. Acostumbrada al olor del embarazo su nariz era casi tan buena como un examen de sangre.

—No vienes por anticonceptivos. 

—No.

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, Will. Me alegra que ahora estés mucho mejor. El Doctor los recibirá ahora.

Compartieron una última mirada incomoda mientras Will entraba al consultorio, Beverly entro tras de él, murmurando algo sobre la gente descarada y odio. Will sintió una punzada de cariño por su amiga, pero no le tenía ningún resentimiento a Lucy incluso parecía sinceramente feliz de verlo así y no en un basurero bajo un puente.

El Dr. Cook era un hombre de aspecto bonachón de unos 50 años. Con la barba tupida mientras su cabello parecía perder una batalla contra las canas. Les sonrió amablemente hasta que se sentaron, salió un momento y volvió con un sobre blanco, abriéndolo mientras hablaba.

— ¿Tuvo algún problema llenando los papeles, Señor Lecter?

— No.

—Su último celo fue hace 3 semanas, duró 3 días ¿es correcto?

—Sí.

—Bien, vamos a darle un vistazo.  
Will le sonrió tímidamente mientras el hombre leía cuidadosamente los papeles frente a él. Unos segundos más tarde le ofreció una sonrisa cálida y una mano nudosa y fría.

—Felicidades, Señor Lecter. 

—No puedo creerlo. —Chilló Beverly detrás de él.

Will recibió la mano del doctor como algo muy parecido a una bofetada. Lucy le había recordado lo pronto que había vuelto a hacer su vida. Sintió la confusión ardiendo en la base de su cerebro, amenazándolo con todo lo que buscaba reprimir, todo era muy irreal.

— 29 años es una buena edad para su primera cría, estoy seguro de que no tendremos problemas. Si viene conmigo lo revisaremos y nos aseguraremos de que todo esté bien.

— ¿Ahora?

—Por supuesto. Mientras más pronto veamos cómo va su cachorro más pronto podremos hacernos cargo de usted. ¿Come bien? ¿Ha consumido bebidas alcohólicas?

Will negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba y se desabotonaba torpemente la camisa. Hannibal bebía vino en cada comida, así que era todo un logro que Will hubiera logrado engañarlo durante tres semanas sin tomar una sola gota y sin levantar sospechas. Se estremeció cuando un gel frío toco su cuerpo y de nuevo cuando el Doctor comenzó a pasear el lector sobre su vientre plano.

Jadeo imperceptiblemente cuando la pantalla se iluminó y el doctor comenzó a explicarle lo que debía ver. Fue como si todas las dudas que tenía se disiparan en un segundo, no era posible que todo eso ocurriera dentro de su cuerpo, suyo. El jamás había hecho nada digno de recordarse, pero ahora había ayudado a crear vida, un legado para él y para su esposo. La voz del doctor, a quien había ignorado durante algunos segundos mientras miraba embelesado la pantalla, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Todo parece estar en orden, le agendaré una cita dentro de dos semanas para hacer algunos exámenes y luego, si todo sigue como hasta ahora nos veríamos una vez al mes.   
Me gustaría que comenzara ya mismo a tomar vitaminas adicionales y también algunos suplementos.

—De acuerdo…— Will escuchaba a medias, concentrado en la pantalla mientras el doctor limpiaba los restos de gel en su abdomen, Beverly tomó un par de fotografías con su celular y el sonido le recordó que tenía que decírselo a Hannibal, deseo que pudiera ver lo que él veía ahora. Su rostro debió reflejar angustia porque el doctor rio amablemente antes de decir:

— ¿Le gustaría una versión impresa? Sólo tomará unos minutos, Señor Lecter.

—Sí, por favor.

…………..

Eran casi las 7 cuando Hannibal regresó a casa. El día se le antojaba aburrido y eterno sin William cerca. Desde su celo las cosas parecían no hacer otra cosa más que mejorar, si bien su Omega aún era tímido a su alrededor, y con tímido se refería a que no habían vuelto a tener sexo desde su celo cosa que ponía a Hannibal algo tenso, muchos otros aspectos de su relación eran completamente diferentes.

Ahora dormían juntos, Will no se negaba a dormir recargado en su esposo, Hannibal había adivinado la enorme necesidad que Will tenía de afecto producto sin duda de una crianza deficiente. No tenía intención alguna de curar a su Omega de su deseo de amor que él estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacer, comprándole regalos, preparándole cenas suntuosas, besándole la frente, las manos y los labios cuando lo sentía desconectarse de la realidad y perderse en los jardines melancólicos de su mente. Era sorprendentemente feliz, feliz de sentirse completo, cuidando de su esposo y dándole todo lo que pudiese desear en cuanto articulaba su deseo de tenerlo. Seguramente no parecían una pareja que llevaba junta poco más de un mes, pero el tiempo era una medida relativa, Hannibal ya no tenía tiempo que perder, Bedelia le había quitado demasiado. Pero no era momento de pensar en ella. Ya no estaba y ahora podía disfrutar de una felicidad mucho más inocente con Will. Más física y mucho menos complicada.

Will había estado algo raro esa mañana, probablemente ansioso por pedirle a Hannibal permiso para ir con su amiga. Era difícil decirle que no cuando lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules, tan llenos de vida, tan expresivos. Para Hannibal eran dos pozos de agua serena en que podía relajarse cada noche, olvidarse de sus pacientes, de los homicidios que le consultaba en el FBI, incluso de su pasado.

Abrió la puerta principal, dejando su maletín y una botella de vino sobre la mesa del recibidor. Aún sostenía en su otra mano un ramo de rosas envuelto en papel de color y listón, tal vez un poco cursi, pero estaba seguro de que eso le iba a Will mucho más que los relojes y los autos. Sería una noche romántica, con velas, vino del año de nacimiento de Will y una cena elegante que prepararían juntos mientras bebían. Con un poco de persuasión tal vez podría hacerlo suyo sin el celo nublando su juicio.

— ¿William? ¿Estás en casa?

— ¡En el comedor!

Giró sonriente para entrar en la cocina y tomar dos copas de vino del gabinete de madera en que guardaban la cristalería. En un par de pasos abrió la puerta que daba al comedor y la peste a grasa y aceite le inundó los sentidos con violencia. Apenas atinó a dejar la botella y las copas en la mesa antes de comprender lo que sus ojos veían. Will estaba sentado, tenía la camiseta de dormir puesta y bajo la mesa Hannibal escuchaba el golpeteo alegre de sus pies contra la madera del suelo. En la mesa había un plato y mucha comida. El mayor podría vomitar sólo de saber que semejantes alimentos habían tenido la osadía de entrar por su puerta.

Una cubeta de pollo frito descansaba sobre una charola, rodeada por papas fritas que brillaban por la sal que las cubría. A un lado un platón con hamburguesas y aros de cebolla guio su mirada hasta su joven esposo. Tenía los dedos sucios por la grasa y se relamía los labios mientras le sonreía con dulzura, hasta hace un momento mordisqueaba una pieza de pollo, el plato frente a él tenía los restos de otras cuatro y una hamburguesa.  
La repulsión lentamente le dio paso a una ira extrañamente desconocida.

—William ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Comiendo, tenía hambre, así que Beverly me llevó a comer algo. Mmm, Hannibal esto está delicioso— La cara de Hannibal estaba estática por la sorpresa, congelada en una expresión que Will encontró muy divertida, parecía que Hannibal había encontrado a su abuela gritando improperios. Mordió otra pata de pollo antes de que la mano firme del rubio se cerrara sobre la suya.

—Por todo lo que es sagrado, William, detente. ¿Cómo se te ocurre comer semejante basura? Puedo sentir mis arterias tapándose sólo de verlo. Puedo prepararte algo de cenar, pero debes tirar todo esto a la basura.

—No puedo evitarlo, tardas mucho en cocinar, y tengo mucha hambre Hannibal. Además no se debe desperdiciar la comida.

La expresión divertida de Will sólo aumentó cuando el rostro de Hannibal se distorsiono de terror al verlo beber de un gran vaso de unicel.

— ¿Qué hay ahí, William?

—Un litro de malteada de chocolate—. Explicó Will sin inmutarse.

—Eso es todo, te ordeno que escupas esa pata horrorosa y subas a lavarte los dientes.

—Pero, Hannibal…

—Sin peros, William, no puedo creer que tu recurso sea meter esta… esta bazofia a mi casa y comerla en mi mesa. Y ni creas que para esto te di una tarjeta de crédito William, de saber que serías tan imprudente te habría dado un par de dólares y no…

Will sonrió mientras Hannibal continuaba un extraño berrinche sobre el abuso que Will había cometido. No se inmutó cuando Hannibal comenzó a meter los envoltorios vacíos unos dentro de otros con el asco visible en los ojos aunque no en el rostro mientras hablaba. 

—No es mi culpa, Hannibal—.Su esposo le regaló una mirada furibunda.

—No me vengas con tonterías William—.Respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza— Puedes tener todo lo que quieres y vas y compras pollo grasiento de…

—No es mi culpa—.Repitió Will un poco más fuerte, sin pollo en la boca. — Son tus hijos los que me dieron hambre de pollo frito.

—No puedes culpar a otros por…— Will estudió su rostro mientras reaccionaba. Soltó la basura y lo miró fijamente, no había confusión en su rostro, parecía que veía a través de Will. — ¿Discúlpame? 

—Estoy esperando, Hannibal… Gemelos.

— ¿Will? —Gemelos, la noticia no parecía aterrizar, siguió las manos de Will mientras se limpiaba los dedos en esas horribles servilletas de papel y le pasaba un sobre blanco con el membrete de un consultorio médico. Hannibal lo abrió y una sonrisa discreta pero completamente pura delineó sus labios. — ¿Lo pediste para mí?

—Puedes verlos en vivo la próxima vez, pero no creí que quisieras esperar tanto.

—Gracias…—Con 3 semanas de embarazo Hannibal sabía perfectamente que no podía esperar nada más de lo que veía, un par de manchas negras con un par de amorfos bultos blancos. No se unirían a su padre hasta dentro de una semana más, pero eso a Hannibal no parecía importarle. Esos extraños grupos de células formaban el cuerpo de lo que en unos meses serían sus hijos. ¡Hijos! 

Luego de tantos años persiguiendo a ciegas la idea de un hijo que Will le diera no uno sino dos en su primer celo le hacía inmensamente feliz, no le importaba el pollo frito ni las papas grasientas. Tendría gemelos, dos hijos en su primera camada. Will pasó suavemente su mano por su brazo, mirando la ecografía sobre su hombro. 

—El doctor dice que todo está bien, tengo que volver a verlo en un par de semanas… ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—Eso no tienes que preguntarlo, William, iré contigo a cada visita desde ahora—. Dijo al fin desviando la vista de la imagen, su esposo no lucía diferente, y su aroma aún era muy leve, pero ahora que sabía lo que buscaba Hannibal podía oler el embarazo en él, en algunas semanas todos podrían hacerlo.  
Will lo rodeo suavemente con los brazos, era la primera vez que iniciaba cualquier tipo de contacto, y en esa felicidad Hannibal no iba a rechazarlo, besándole los labios suavemente mientras su mano izquierda le rodeaba por la cintura, aferrándolo contra sí, sosteniendo entre sus manos a su familia.

Ese beso, hasta entonces inocente se transformó lentamente en un intercambio mucho más íntimo. Will intentó alejarse con un movimiento sutil, pero Hannibal no lo permitió, bajando sus labios por su cuello y hasta su marca, arrancándole un ronroneo que hizo eco en el pecho de su esposo. Realmente deseaba expresarle, en una manera física completamente Alfa, la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

La camisa de Will cedió rápidamente para dejarle libre el camino a sus besos, recorriendo su pecho hasta perderse en la frontera del elástico de su ropa interior. Will soltó un suave jadeo y Hannibal supo que no podría contenerse más. Lo levantó suavemente entre sus brazos, Will dejo salir un ruidito de protesta pero no opuso resistencia mientras subían y se sentía de pronto en la cama, el resto de su ropa desapareció casi tan rápido como la de Hannibal. El contacto con la piel de su pareja envió una sensación relajante por todo su cuerpo. Era su compañía y su atención lo que necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas.

—Estás húmedo aquí abajo. —Susurró el mayor, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas y saboreando el dulce aroma que emitían la lubricación natural que comenzaba a llenar su entrada casi tan hambrienta como él. Subió en una nueva línea de besos desde su miembro y se detuvo en su vientre aun plano. Pronto ese mismo vientre estaría hinchado con la carga de sus cachorros, su legado creciendo, preparándose para unirse a su nueva familia. El beso que depositó ahí fue más largo, más íntimo, era un beso para sus cachorros, de su pecho nació un suave gruñido tan instintivo que Will respondió con un suave maullido. 

Lo que vino después no era sexo. Mientras se enterraba suavemente en su interior, lenta y tortuosamente, Hannibal lo cubría de besos y palabras dulces. Aferrándose a su espalda, ahogándose en su aroma y en la paz en que lo sumía y sintiéndose lleno en cada sentido posible, Will se dio cuenta de que finalmente hacían el amor.


	6. El Diario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will encuentra un diario que pondrá en marcha una serie de eventos potencialmente desastrosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo muy claro lo que va a suceder, Will tendrá que ser muy inteligente y muy cuidadoso con los pasos que decida dar de ahora en adelante.

Ese bonito día de verano Will despertó un poco confundido. Por primera vez en casi 3 años había soñado con Mathew. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras trataba de ubicarse. Estaba afuera, el sol no le daba en la cara porque había una enorme sombrilla sobre su cabeza. Instintivamente buscó a sus hijos con la mirada. Viktor y Nicolae estaban apenas unos metros frente a él, jugando con su padre. 

Will había dado a luz 2 niños Alfa perfectamente saludables, regordetes y sorprendentemente felices. Mientras más grandes más se parecían a su Padre, con su cabello rubio cenizo y sus ojos castaños, brillantes e inteligentes. Habían cumplido el año justo cuando sus padres descubrieron, bastante complacidos, que Will estaba esperando de nuevo. 5 meses después Will ya sabía que antes de que sus hijos cumplieran los 2 años tendrían una nueva hermanita para jugar. A su esposo, que ya tenía no uno sino dos herederos para su fortuna, no podía importarle menos el género de su nuevo hijo, estaba orgulloso sólo de saber que venía en camino, sano como sus hermanos. Will sin embargo había deseado una niña fervientemente y casi lloró cuando el Dr. Cook le dio la noticia. Su hija estaba sana, crecía a buen ritmo y su papá, acostumbrado a las molestias del embarazo, se encontraba disfrutando más la experiencia. 

Perfectamente cómodo con su vida y finalmente enamorado perdidamente de su pareja Will se dejaba consentir y Hannibal, como buen Alfa, se desvivía por él llenándolo de regalos, consintiéndole cualquier antojo y dándole deliciosos masajes en la espalda y las piernas que casi cada noche terminaban con un final feliz. Will estaba tan complacido que le costaba trabajo creer que alguna vez pudo ser feliz sin un Alfa cuidando de él y sin sus preciosos cachorros en su vida.

Por supuesto Hannibal era un padre excelente. Era paciente, dulce y dedicado. Sin importar el día que pudiera tener llegaba a casa listo para consentir a su pareja y bañar a los niños, preparándolos para su hora de dormir. Cuando se relajaban juntos en cama después de cenar, se sentaba cerca del regazo de Will, charlando sobre su día con el bebé en su vientre, poniéndole su música favorita y llenando su voluminoso vientre de besos y caricias, sorprendiéndose cada vez que sentía una patada o cualquier movimiento, mirando a su esposo con la misma sorpresa y satisfacción que la primera vez. Will sonreía como un idiota, completamente enamorado ante cualquiera de estos gestos. En realidad, sonreía todo el tiempo.

Se incorporó en la silla y miró en dirección a sus hijos. Habían desplegado una bonita manta de animales sobre el pasto. Cuando salían al jardín Will procuraba que jugaran dentro de los límites de la manta, pero cuando aprendieron a caminar, cosa en la que aún no eran muy buenos, fue cada vez más difícil confinarlos a ese espacio. Observó embelesado el pequeño juego en que Hannibal los había metido, sentado en el centro de la manta en su costoso traje de tres piezas. A su alrededor Viktor y Nicolae corrían, tratando de salir de la manta. Su padre los atrapaba, les besaba la barriga y los dejaba a su lado en el centro, entre risas. Para ese momento su hermano habría podido pararse y correr en la dirección opuesta pero Hannibal ya estaba listo para hacer lo mismo con él. 

Les hablaba todo el tiempo, casi siempre en inglés. Pero Will lo sorprendía con frecuencia dedicándoles palabras cariñosas en lituano. Los niños apenas sabían algunas palabras simples como “papi” “agua” y “no” pero balbuceaban todo el tiempo, incluso parecían tener pequeñas conversaciones entre ellos. Podía pasar horas en esos juegos sin sentido, y Hannibal nunca se aburría. Will sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por su vientre, acariciándolo distraídamente como estaba ya tan acostumbrado. De todos los días ¿Por qué ahora soñaba con Mathew? 

No había sido un mal sueño, pero era extraño y perturbador. Mathew estaba con vida, vivían juntos en su pequeño departamento y mientras Will preparaba la cena lo abrazaba y acariciaba un vientre a punto de dar a luz. Eso le había dado a Will la pista de que estaba soñando. Matt era un Beta, jamás podrían tener crías juntos. La irrealidad desequilibró el sueño y ahora estaba perfectamente despierto. El sol había comenzado a ponerse y el reloj daba el cuarto para las 6.

—Hanni, son casi las 6. — Dijo Will mientras se ponía de pie. El equilibrio era un problema en aumento.

—Lo sé. 

—Llegarás tarde a la Opera, cariño. —Hannibal nunca llegaba tarde. Cargo con un niño en cada brazo mientras Will levantaba la manta y los juguetes abandonados sobre ella. Sus hijos se retorcían divertidos, balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

—Will no deberías agacharte así…

—Oh, Hannibal basta, no va a pasar nada por hacer lo que hago diario. — Lo miró con impaciencia antes de caminar hacia la casa. La Sra. Jones los esperaba en la entrada,   
Hannibal le dio a Viktor, mientras que intercambio a Nicolae con la manta antes de besar a Will cariñosamente. Su Omega ronroneó feliz por el contacto y la proximidad.

—Bajaré al sótano a dejar esto y me iré. ¿Seguro que estarás bien tu solo? 

—Tranquilo, Doctor. Yo estaré aquí un rato más—.Dijo la Sra. Jones con un tono dulce.

—Además, es sólo por unas horas, disfruta de la función y de la cena, Hanni.

—Puedo venirme directamente si prefieres…

— ¡Por todos los cielos, Hannibal! —Gimió Will exasperado— ¡Sal, diviértete un rato con gente que ya sabe hablar! Estaremos aquí cuando regreses.

Hannibal abrió la boca para discutir pero la cerró casi inmediatamente. Sonrió derrotado y le dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos en la cabeza. Besó a Will en los labios y paso cariñosamente la mano por su vientre antes de desaparecer.

—Sí que es sobre protector… Ahora, par de bodoques, es hora del baño y a la cama. 

Entre él y la Sra. Jones bañaron y vistieron a los niños, Nicolae se quedó acostado de inmediato, pero su hermano estaba inquieto y sin importar cuantas veces lo acostaran se ponía de pie en la cuna, lloriqueando.

—Papi ¡Papi! 

—Papi está aquí, cariño. Sé un buen niño y duérmete, Viktor…

— ¡No! —Berreó el pequeño, al borde de las lágrimas— YoYo!

Will comprendió lo que sucedía y suspiro abatido. YoYo era una hiena de peluche, la favorita de su primogénito. Era imposible que su hijo durmiera sin ella, así como Nicolae se negaba a dormir si Buka, su cebra, no estaba en la cuna con él. 

—Creo que estaban en el jardín, el Dr. Debió dejarlos en el sótano—. Dijo la Sra. Jones tras algunos infructuosos minutos buscando al animal. El pequeño comenzaba a   
preocuparse y enrojecer. Su hermano miraba todo curioso, sentado en la cuna con somnolencia. 

—Iré por él. —Dijo Will.

—Puedo bajar yo si prefiere.

—Por favor, sólo estoy embarazado, puedo bajar las escaleras. Sé que tiene que irse a casa. ¿Podría quedarse con ellos mientras bajo? No quiero que se repita lo de Nico.

—Por supuesto, Sr. Lecter.

Will asintió y salió de la habitación. Si no estaban dormidos Will ahora dudaba de dejarlos a solas, menos aún sin su animal favorito. La última vez que Buka se había caído de la cuna, Nico había tratado de recuperarla y se había caído y dislocado el bracito. Sus padres se habían apresurado al escuchar el llanto inconsolable de su hijo, y Will nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Hannibal le aseguró que no era nada grave, y que sanaría perfectamente, pero ir por ahí con un bebé herido lo había hecho sentir como un pésimo padre.

El sótano estaba oscuro, encendió la luz de la escalera, pensando que Hannibal debió dejar la manta sobre la mesa en la sala de juegos de los niños o habría notado a la hiena polizona. Sin embargo cuando piso el quinto escalón este cedió ante su peso y la madera se levantó, hundiendo su pie y forzándolo a sostenerse del barandal para no caer. Su mano libre instintivamente envolvió a su hija, asegurándole a ambos que estaban bien. Su corazón se aceleró pero no estaba herido. Sacó suavemente el pie del hueco y maldijo por lo bajo, bajando el resto de los escalones y dando rápidamente con el peluche. 

—Más tarde me ocuparé de ti— Le dijo al escalón como una amenaza. Volvió a la habitación de los niños que no tardaron en dormirse una vez que cada uno tuvo cerca a su amigo predilecto.

La Sra. Jones lo dejó poco después y una vez que estuvo seguro de que sus hijos dormían como piedras bajo al sótano con el monitor de bebé y una caja de herramientas. Maldijo una vez más al sentarse para reparar el escalón, si algo sufría eran los tobillos hinchados por el peso de otra persona.

—Creo que quieres romper el record de tus hermanos, ¿no Abbie?

Sabía que el ruido no llegaría hasta sus niños, la tabla que formaba el escalón se había partido, podía quitar el escalón por completo y reemplazarla otro día. Era más peligroso dejarlo así, con los trozos saliendo en todas direcciones. Mientras los removía descubrió algo debajo. Estaba cubierto de polvo y envuelto en un sobre color café. Le pareció extrañamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. El sobre contenía un cuaderno forrado de tela color vino con las letras BDM grabadas en tinta dorada. 

Qué lugar tan extraño para guardar un libro, pensó. Estaba escrito a mano, se dio cuenta al abrirlo por la mitad. Movido por la curiosidad subió al cuarto de pesca, se sentó en el sillón de madera junto a la ventana y abrió el libro en la primera página. No era un libro, era un diario. El diario de Bedelia Du Maurier, la anterior esposa de Hannibal.

¿Qué hacía algo tan valioso como eso debajo de la escalera menos utilizada de la casa? Se preguntó si Hannibal sabía de la existencia de ese diario. Debería decirle que lo había encontrado. Pero algo dentro de él, probablemente ese mismo instinto que lo obligó a estudiar Psicología forense, lo instigó a leerlo antes de informarle a su pareja sobre él. 

Hannibal nunca mencionaba a su esposa, era la oportunidad perfecta para saber sobre ella, y de su propio puño y letra. Tenía tal vez una hora antes de que Hannibal volviera a casa, eso sí decidía no ir a cenar con sus amistades, lo que era muy probable considerando el estado de su Omega.

“25 de Febrero,

La casa nueva es una maravilla, apenas he podido ver algo de ella, pero cuando la terminen será un pequeño palacio imponente, perfecto y destacado en cada aspecto, igual que   
Hannibal. Dice que construye esta casa para mí, pero lo dudo. Hace años que Hannibal no hace nada por mí.

No me sorprende, ha perdido la paciencia. Sé lo que quiere, pero no puedo dárselo. Nunca podré darle los hijos que desea, podríamos buscar algún Omega fértil y sin marcar y usarlo para concebir uno o dos niños. Pero soy muy egoísta para dejar que alguien más haga a Hannibal lo menos feliz posible. Su felicidad depende de mí al 100% y ese poder sobre él es uno de los pocos placeres que le quedan a nuestra relación. Sinceramente no sé si tener hijos con Hannibal Lecter es una buena idea en absoluto.

Sé lo que Hannibal oculta, se todos sus secretos. Temo no haberlo amado nunca lo suficiente para ignorar aquellos en los que se regodea entre las sombras. Yo también tengo secretos. No puedo decirlos, no sé qué haría mi esposo si los conociera. Hasta ahora he podido engañarlo. He ocultado la verdad y me he ocultado celosamente detrás de una máscara de ignorancia e ingenuidad que comparto con él. Hay otras cosas que puedo ocultar a plena vista. 

A mi edad y con un esposo que se negó a tener contacto sexual conmigo para castigarme durante tanto tiempo es normal que me buscara un amante. Creo que tardé mucho. Pero ahora me siento viva y deseada una vez más. La nueva casa significa empezar de nuevo. No tengo futuro en este romance, pero he logrado esconderlo tan bien que nadie podrá acusarme nunca de nada. No habrá evidencia mientras los testigos no digan una palabra. 

Hannibal quiere que está casa sea más grande y más hermosa que el departamento en el que ahora vivimos. Sin hijos no le veo el sentido a tantas habitaciones, sé que quiere torturarme con un recuerdo constante de la forma en que le he fallado, pero no voy a cuestionarlo, me limitaré a aceptar lo que me dé aún sí no lo quiero.”

Will separó la vista del diario muy confundido. El Hannibal que Bedelia describía no se parecía nada a su esposo, cariñoso, apasionado. El que terminaba casi cada noche en un orgasmo delicioso cortesía de su pareja, no podía imaginarlo retrayéndose de todo contacto físico para castigar su actitud. Hannibal era severo y demandaba sólo lo mejor. ¿Sería su fertilidad incentivo suficiente para ganarle un trato diferente?

La luz del auto de Hannibal le iluminó el rostro. Rápidamente sacó su vieja caja de galletas de una tabla suelta bajo el escritorio de la habitación metió el diario ahí y devolvió todo a su lugar. Cuando Hannibal subió lo encontró sentado en su habitación, frotando una suave loción en su vientre. Era imposible que su esposo fuera como su esposa muerta lo describía.

— ¿William?

—Buenas noches, Hannibal. ¿Todo bien?

—Una función particularmente excelsa, lamento que no pudieras compartirla conmigo. 

—Será la próxima vez, cariño.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó señalando la crema mientras se quitaba la corbata, doblándola cuidadosamente antes de sentarse a su lado y quitarse los zapatos.

— ¿Esto? Es para las estrías, para evitarlas. Me gane algunas con los niños, así que pensé que esta vez podría prevenirlas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Son… antiestéticas.

—No digas tonterías, deberías portarlas con orgullo, son una muestra de tu legado, nuestro legado—. Hannibal hablaba suavemente pero muy en serio, Will abrió la boca pero la cerro casi de inmediato. — ¿Te preocupa que yo te encuentre antiestético?

—Sí.

—Oh, William. Me temo que hemos dejado atrás esa barrera hace ya mucho tiempo. No creo que exista algo en el mundo que logre que deje de amarte—. Le beso suavemente la frente y los labios, acariciando su vientre mientras hablaba, A Will era imposible no creerle cada palabra. Él amaba a Hannibal con la misma intensidad. Algo, tal vez su hija dentro de él, le obligó a ignorar ese instinto que creía que había algo más en Hannibal que un esposo amable y un psiquiatra educado.

Continuaron charlando, Will esperando pacientemente a que su esposo se cambiara de ropa para acurrucarse a su lado en la cama. Pero Hannibal apenas había comenzado a desabotonarse el chaleco cuando sonó su celular. Una mueca de incomodidad nació en su rostro.

—Tengo que irme—. Le dijo mientras colgaba y volvía a enfundarse los zapatos.

—Es Jack—. Sólo una escena del crimen podía obligar a Jack a pedirle ayuda a Hannibal tan tarde en su día libre.

—Lo lamento, no es necesario que me esperes despierto.

—Está bien, esperaré. Te amo

—Te amo.

No era mentira, Will no se molestaba por dejar a Hannibal ir varias veces al mes. En realidad lo envidiaba profundamente. Desearía poder trabajar en escenas del crimen como hacían ellos. Sabía que podía hacerlo, era un estudiante modelo en la universidad y el F.B.I le había ofrecido una maestría en la Academia de Quantico que únicamente retiraron cuando supieron de su condición de Omega. Podría detener a esos locos. Salvar vidas… Will seguía los casos en los medios, muy a disgusto de su esposo. Miraba los diarios y los noticieros, incluso sitios mórbidos como el Tattler Crime que era derecho amarillista. Había tanto que aportar, tanto que ver. Tantos detalles que pasaban por alto. Will trataba de no mirar muy a fondo. Su mente era capaz de recrear escenarios bastante acertados cuando se trataba de la muerte. Pero esa era una de las razones por las que habría sido un excelente elemento. 

Aburrido salió de la cama y decidió reanudar su ilícita lectura. Mientras los días pasaban encontraba a Bedelia más y más desagradable, era claro que su intención al casarse había sido vivir la buena vida con un Alfa rico y culto. Mencionaba constantemente su gusto por el vino, la comida y los eventos sociales en los que Hannibal la paseaba. A pesar de que no tenían familia fortuitamente mencionaba las intenciones de su esposo de tener hijos y las mil y un maneras en que ella se negaba a criar hijos que no salieran de su cuerpo.   
Will entendía la creciente frustración que Bedelia describía en su esposo, pero también podía sentir que a ella no le importaba. Si en verdad no podía tener hijos algo en ello había del hecho de que no los deseaba.

\------------

— ¿Qué opina Dr. Lecter?

—Es claro que se trata de alguna especie de ritual, Jack, ya lo hemos visto antes con el destripador.

La escena del crimen estaba a una hora de su casa, la noche era fría y Hannibal agradeció haber tomado un abrigo antes de salir. ¡Cómo deseaba estar en su hogar ahora! Con sus cachorritos y su Omega, tranquilo y feliz, hinchado con una nueva cría producto suyo. Temió que la imagen mental que floreció en su mente aumentara el calor de su cuerpo en exceso. La escena del crimen era un completo caos. Con fotógrafos, médicos forenses y agentes de policía en un constante devenir. El cuerpo era una maravilla. Habían desprendido la piel de su caja torácica y dentro habían colocado ramas y flores formando los barrotes de una jaula. No había órganos, pero sí un nido de ave con huevecillos y caracoles. Era un trabajo preciso y elegante.

—Este es el cuarto cuerpo en 2 semanas, Dr. No estamos llegando a ninguna parte.

—Entiendo tu frustración Jack y la comparto, pero el destripador siempre se asegura de no decirnos más de lo que ya sabemos, hemos aprendido a verlo tan bien como él a ocultarse de nosotros.

—Tal vez es momento de buscar un enfoque nuevo. Sangre fresca, que nunca ha visto al Destripador, una mente limpia de prejuicios.

— ¿Acabo de perder mi trabajo, Jack?

—En lo absoluto. Pero creo que no estaría de más pedirle a alguien una segunda opinión.

—Estaría libre de prejuicios, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ya tienes a alguien en mente.

—He revisado varias Tesis de Licenciatura en mi vida, Hannibal, hay gente con talento ahí afuera, tengo un prospecto en particular.

—Estoy seguro de que sí tiene tu favor es muy talentoso. ¿Sobre qué era su tesis?

—El Alcaudón de Minnesota. 

Hannibal conocía bien el caso, Garret Jacob Hobbs había matado a 8 muchachas iguales a su hija, Abigail. El F.B.I logro detenerlo, pero en el proceso el hombre asesino a su esposa y a la misma Abigail, arrojando sus cuerpos frente a la policía que le disparó en el acto, terminando con su vida. Hobbs era un cazador y un caníbal, honraba a sus víctimas y tenía una mente compleja y hermosa, Hannibal tenía curiosidad personal en cualquiera que decidiera dedicar meses de trabajo a un caso como ese. El caso se le antojaba menos interesante desde que sus gemelos nacieron, incapaz de comprender el deseo de Hobbs de matar a su hija. El jamás podría hacerles daño a sus hijos, el amor que sentía por ellos era absoluto y hasta entonces desconocido.

—Dejaré la escena intacta para que mi equipo completo venga por la mañana. Quería su opinión antes de cerrarla al público. 

—Sí eso es todo Jack, quisiera volver a casa con mi familia.

\---------------------------------

“12 de Mayo

Me temo que Hannibal sabe algo de lo que le oculto. Yo conozco sus secretos, no puedo decírselos a nadie porque su marca me obliga a serle fiel, pero estoy segura que el único instinto por el que me veo motivada es el miedo. Le temó a mi esposo. Sé de lo que es capaz. Peor aún, no lo sé, no tengo la imagen completa, eso es más aterrador.

La primera vez que Anthony se nos unió Hannibal creyó que añadir a un extraño de su tipo sería una ofensa para mí. Por algunas semanas fue así, debo admitir que odiaba a ese hombre con quien me veía obligada a compartir lecho. El sexo era increíble, pero nunca había sido malo cuando existía. Hannibal sólo me tocaba si Anthony había tocado primero, no es sorprendente para mí encontrarme deseando su toque por sobre el de mi esposo.

Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que Hannibal parecía no darse cuenta, mi actuación, ofendida y asqueada, ocultaba el amor que nacía dentro de mí por ese Beta que me confeso lo mismo. Una aventura a plena vista, dónde podía entregarme a mi amante mientras me sostenían los brazos de mi esposo. Es una imagen digna de una ópera. Burlarme de él sería de pésimo gusto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Nuestra vida es falsa.

No puedo evitar pensar que siempre ha sido así. ¿Qué clase de madre sería si permito que mis hijos se críen en este ambiente? No es que importe, no tendremos hijos, él lo sabe. He construido sobre mí un velo bordado con problemas de salud e infertilidad, un velo que no pienso levantar para él. Y estoy segura que también sabe lo que hay entre Anthony y yo. La muestra más grande de que ya no me ama es que Anthony sigue siendo nuestro invitado para fiestas privadas. Ahora le divierte más mirarnos, no le interesa lo que yo haga mientras lo haga en la privacidad de nuestro hogar. ¿O será que pretende quitármelo cuando menos lo espere? Su mente es oscura y hay partes de ella que temo ver, estoy segura que aquél que lo haga no vivirá para contarlo… “

Anthony, aquél apuesto y extraño hombre que conoció en una fiesta hace casi 3 años. No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces, pero ahora su relación con Hannibal le quedaba más que clara. Había tenido razón, era una relación sexual, pero no una aventura de sexo póstumo, era su amante y eventualmente el de su esposa. Una mujer extrañamente introspectiva y desafiante, Bedelia, podía entender el atractivo que tenía como esposa para Hannibal. Era todo lo que una dama de sociedad debe ser. Debía ser hermosa, elegante, educada, sofisticada, inteligente y con un aura de superioridad semejante a que su marido portaba como un estandarte. 

Mientras Will leía más pensaba que la única razón para que Hannibal fuera feliz con alguien como él era precisamente por lo infeliz que una pareja tan aparentemente perfecta lo había hecho. No era ciego, sabía que su esposo era impaciente e indiferente con la gente a su alrededor, especialmente la gente que encontraba aburrida o vulgar. Bedelia implicaba la posibilidad de que Hannibal reaccionaba de forma violenta ante está gente. Su trato de su esposa, quitándole la privacidad a su amorío, apropiándose de su intimidad y limitándola en cada aspecto a su yugo era sin duda una acción violenta. Tuviera o no tuviera razones, era una relación abusiva. Bedelia abusaba de Hannibal, burlándose de el con un hombre más joven y negándose a darle los hijos que deseaba. A cambio su esposo le daba falsas libertades, le construía una casa hermosa y se apoderaba de cualquier sensación de control que ella pudiera tener.

Cerró el diario de golpe cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta principal. ¿Serían su buen comportamiento y sus hijos motivo suficiente para evitar que Hannibal fuera abusivo con él? No. Hannibal lo amaba, podía sentirlo. Su reacción era violenta ante quien lo humillaba y lo empujaba hasta sus límites. Él no tenía intención alguna de hacerle daño, nadie era perfecto, mucho menos cuando se sentía agredido.

—No debiste esperarme despierto William, tienes que dormir bien, es mejor para el bebé.

—El bebé duerme mucho más que yo, Hannibal, deja de preocuparte por él. Por unos meses más va a estar a salvo, calientito y cómodo aquí dentro. — Will se acurrucó dentro de las cobijas, tratando de no parecer agitado luego de su carrera para esconder el Diario de Bedelia. — ¿Cómo resulto todo con Jack?

—No resultó nada, nada útil. Pero no es necesario que discutamos eso, es un tema mórbido para la cama. — Respondió Hannibal tajante, cambiándose de ropa antes de deslizarse a su lado, besándole la frente. Will aprovechó la cercanía para besarle los labios, absorbiendo su aroma, sin importar su pasado, era imposible dudar de ese hombre.

—Puedo manejar lo mórbido. — Se apresuró a agregar, su esposo lo miro con la expresión de quien no quiere tener que imponerse, claramente dando el tema por terminado — Pero tengo algo de sueño, no podíamos dormir sin ti.

—No me digas— Hannibal sonrió, liberando la tensión de su rostro, usar a su hijo era una muy buena forma de lograr que se relajara, Will lo sabía. — En ese caso no los haré   
esperar más. Buenas noches, Will.

—Buenas noches Hanni.  
 


	7. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida comienza a complicarse para Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trato de hacer caps más cortos, pero no. siempre me salen más y más largos.

Will agradeció que la noche fuera buena y que Hannibal y sus hijos durmieran como piedras, especialmente cuando la puerta sonó temprano por la mañana, incluso antes de que su esposo se fuera a trabajar. Su rutina matutina era complicada pero estaban acostumbrados. Entre los dos podían cambiar, alimentar y limpiar a sus gemelos antes de que Hannibal saliera. Hannibal ponía especial empeño en que ambos se sentaran a la mesa para las comidas y Will se sorprendía diariamente con las cosas que aprendían, palabras algunos números e incluso a no hacer rabietas mientras comían. La puerta interrumpió sus últimos minutos, aquellos que Hannibal pasaba con sus hijos antes de irse por el resto del día.

Abrió la puerta irritado, pero su expresión se suavizó cuando vio a Jack Crawford parado afuera. Viktor se acurrucó contra su padre, mordiendo la pata de Yoyo mientras miraba al extraño de la puerta sin interés. Hannibal lo sostuvo firme con un brazo mientras le ofrecía la mano a Jack y lo invitaba a pasar.

Will llegó a la sala de estar poco después, aún en pijama y con su hijo menor un poco irritado, incapaz de acomodarse como solía hacerlo antes de que su vientre creciera tanto. El castaño sonrió sinceramente, feliz de ver a Jack fuera de las rígidas reuniones sociales de su marido, después de todo eran amigos y en gran parte le debía su felicidad a él. 

—Jack, que maravilloso verte.

—Will, buenos días. —El hombre sonrió, saludando amistosamente al pequeño que Will cargaba, a pesar de los incentivos de su papá este apenas atino a sacudir su manita antes de enterrar su rostro en el cuello del mayor. — ¿Eres un chico tímido eh?

—Nicolae— Dijo Will sonriendo. —Es tímido con los extraños, no nos visitas lo suficiente Jack.

— ¿A que debemos este honor, Jack? — Preguntó Hannibal. 

—Lamento importunarlos tan temprano, desafortunadamente de aquí me voy directo a la escena del crimen, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Creí que harías que tu nuevo agente visitara la escena hoy—.Expreso Hannibal confundido. 

—Es por eso que estoy aquí—. El rostro de Jack se transformó en una máscara imperturbable mientras miraba a Will, quien no parecía entender el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. — Pero un Omega no puede consultar para el F.B.I sin permiso explícito de su compañero vinculado.

Will abrió la boca sorprendido, Hannibal los miró a ambos rápidamente antes de fruncir los labios, claramente irritado. 

—William, Jack seguro apreciará una taza de café—. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y los músculos de su cuello tensos, con cuidado excesivo dejó a su hijo en un bonito corral, el niño protesto estirando sus bracitos para que su padre lo cargara de nuevo, pero Hannibal ignoró sus ruegos, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala en completo silencio. 

Ese silencio no se rompió hasta que Will hubo servido el café, sentándose junto a su esposo con su hijo menor adormilado entre sus brazos. Tras un trago de café Jack comenzó de nuevo.

—No lo haría si no fuera realmente necesario…

—No entiendo, Jack. ¿De dónde sacarías tú la idea de que William puede ayudarte? 

—Will es brillante, Hannibal. Debes saber que tiene un título en Psicología Forense, y supongo que también estas al tanto de cuál fue su tema para obtener ese título.

— William jamás me ha hablado de sus años en la Universidad, mucho menos hemos mencionado detalles como ese. ¿William?   
El hombre apenas atino a levantar la vista que tenía fija en el rostro de su hijo, evadiendo el incómodo intercambio. Matt era parte fundamental de la vida de Will durante la universidad, le ayudó a pagar los gastos relacionados con su modesto salario y se casaron cuando Will estaba a la mitad de su segundo semestre, todo en esa etapa de su vida estaba teñido de su primer matrimonio, así que era un tópico que jamás se mencionaba.

—Mi tema fue el Alcaudón de Minnesota… — El rostro de Hannibal se tensó aún más si era posible, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Jack.

—Debo asumir que fue un trabajo sobresaliente.

—Nadie se tomaba en serio lo que Will decía sobre Hobbs, su estatus de Omega obligó a muchos a ignorar los detalles de lo que mencionaba. Muchos pensaron que era ridículo considerarlo, pero yo tenía 8 chicas muertas por todo el estado, estaba cerca de la desesperación. Leí ese trabajo. Sobresaliente es poco, era un perfil perfecto, detallado, no teníamos idea de cómo era el hombre que buscábamos pero Will lo describió usando sólo la evidencia que se había filtrado en los medios. Sus sugerencias eran atinadas, y yo soy el primero en admitir que de no haberlas puesto en práctica Hobbs habría matado a muchas jovencitas más. Will les salvó la vida.

—Pero no fue suficiente para salvar a la pobre de Abigail—. Dijo Will distraído, ambos hombres lo miraron. — ¿Abigail Hobbs? Cuando tú y tus investigadores lo encontraron respondió apuñalando a su hija 13 veces en el cuello. Tenía 18 años, eso no debió pasarle.

—La muerte de Abigail Hobbs no pesa sobre ti, Will. 

—Por supuesto que no—. Aseguró Hannibal antes de volverse hacia Jack. — Si William era tan talentoso ¿por qué no le ofreciste un empleo en tu oficina?

—Lo hice, en cuanto detuvimos a Hobbs.

—Mathew no me permitió trabajar para el F.B.I—Añadió Will, esa fue la primera y única vez que pelearon tan intensamente que Will se negó a hablarle por varios días. Necesitaban el dinero. Y él deseaba cumplir su sueño. — El no creía que yo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar un trabajo como ese. Temió las consecuencias que pudiera tener en mi personalidad, y se negó a firmar mis permisos. 

—Recuerdo que también perdiste una importante beca de maestría. — Añadió Jack y Will asintió con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Pues lo siento, Jack. Pero al igual que… Mathew, yo tampoco voy a permitirle a William trabajar para ti.

— ¡Hannibal! —Protesto el menor, algo dentro de él esperaba que la mente mucho más educada y abierta de Hannibal cediera por el bien de otros. — 

—Por favor piénselo bien, Doctor Lecter. Will no se acercará a los criminales, sólo quiero que mire la evidencia y me diga lo que vea. Puedo darle fotografías, copias de las autopsias, si lo prefiere no pisará una escena del crimen. Podríamos salvar la vida de mucha gente.

— ¡No! — La voz de Hannibal fue autoritaria, a Will le imponía dolorosamente. — Lo siento, Jack. Te ofrezco ayudarte más horas con el caso del Destripador, pero no voy a exponer a mi Omega a esa violencia, mucho menos mientras lleve una de mis crías dentro de su vientre.

—Entiendo que te preocupen tu compañero y por supuesto tu cachorro, en serio lo hago. Pero la gente está muriendo Hannibal, y nada de lo que hacemos puede detenerlo. No recurriría a Will si no fuera mi último recurso—. Jack también era un alfa, ni el tono ni la clara expresión de dominio por parte de Hannibal tenían efecto sobre él.

—No estoy abriendo el tema a discusión, Jack. William es mi esposo, mi Omega y mi responsabilidad, si digo que no esa es mi respuesta definitiva. —Dejó salir el aire, como dando por terminada la discusión. Jack tensó el cuello, apretando entre sus dedos su sombrero de fieltro.

—Entiendo. Lo lamento. — Will lo miró sorprendido mientras se reclinaba en el sillón y bebía el café frío en la taza frente a él. Hannibal no se movió, el único ruido parecía venir de Viktor que jugaba en el corral golpeando figuras de animales entre sí mientras decía sus nombres una y otra vez, provocando un golpeteo seco que molestaba su hermano dormido en brazos de su papá. Cuando Jack volvió a hablar lo hizo midiendo sus palabras:

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes Will? — El cambio de tema lo desconcertó, Hannibal pareció relajarse.

— Cumplí cinco la semana pasada.

— ¿Y ya saben que es? —.La voz aletargada de Jack no engañó a Will, Jack sabía por Beverly todo lo que tenía que saber sobre su embarazo.

—Decidimos no averiguar el sexo del bebé, no es relevante, sea lo que sea le amaremos con la misma fuerza que a sus hermanos. — Dijo Hannibal pasados unos segundos. 

— Es una niña—. La voz de Will fue firme, incluso cuando Hannibal lo miró, sorprendido por esta revelación. En su rostro Will podía leer la emoción luchando por abrirse paso contra el enfado.

— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que tendríamos una niña?

—Sí… El Dr. Cook me lo dijo hace unos meses.

— ¡Meses! Creí que teníamos un acuerdo, William.

—No te dije nada porque tú esperabas una sorpresa, Hannibal. Es difícil no querer saber lo que crece dentro de mí. — La voz de Jack interrumpió lo que seguro sería una mordaz respuesta del lituano.

—Asumo que Hannibal no sabe cuál es el nombre que elegiste para tu hija.

— ¡Nombre! ¡Decidiste su nombre y se lo has dicho a la gente! Y yo no tenía idea que había una niña ahí dentro, no puedo creer que me hagas esto… —Hannibal se frotó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, en 3 años Will nunca lo había visto tan furioso. Miró a Jack con algo parecido al odio por revelar semejante secreto a costa suya. — Que increíblemente grosero de tu parte William.

— ¡Es sólo un nombre Hannibal!

— ¡Es el nombre de nuestra hija! ¿Quién sabe si tendremos otra niña? Esperaba darle el nombre de mi hermana a mi primera hija, al parecer la memoria de mi hermana muerta no tiene valor alguno para ti. ¿Qué ridículo nombre has elegido? ¿Gladys? ¿Summer?

Will sintió su rostro enrojecer por la humillación. Hannibal estaba burlándose de sus orígenes humildes lanzándole nombres comunes entre la gente que se consideraba “basura blanca”, gente pobre en dinero y educación como la que habitaba los pequeños pueblos pobres donde Will había crecido. Viktor y Nicolae habían sido nombrados por Hannibal, eran sus primogénitos y Will no tenía problema alguno con permitirlo, muchos Omegas incluso asegurarían que sólo el Alfa tenía derecho a nombrar a sus crías. Will tenía un plan para su hija, justamente porque no sabía si tendrían una más.

— ¿Y bien? — El tono impaciente de su voz logro molestar aún más a Will. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación como un torbellino luego de escupirle el nombre:

— ¡Abigail!

\--------------------------------------

—William, déjame pasar.

La voz de Hannibal detrás de la puerta sonaba lejana. Nicolae estaba en la cama de sus padres, profundamente dormido. Will no estaba ahí, estaba sumido en algún lugar de su mente, sentado en el bosque frente a Abigail Hobbs, o a la percepción que Will tenía de ella. Hermosa, delicada, joven e ingenua. Se había encerrado una media hora antes, y su imaginación lo había arrancado de la realidad, había visto a Abigail Hobbs a través de las chicas que su padre asesinó, ahora que el mismo tenía hijos entendía su miedo a perderla íntimamente.

Cuando Hannibal comenzó a golpear la puerta Abigail se convirtió en una sombra lejana. Se sentía culpable por su muerte, quizás de ser un Beta o un Alfa habría podido salvarla de su padre. Lo único que podía hacer era darle una nueva oportunidad. Nicolae empezó a llorar cuando su padre alzó la voz, el llanto lo obligó a ponerse de pie, abrir la puerta y luego ignorar a su esposo hasta que su hijo se hubo calmado.

—No te comportes como un niño, habla conmigo.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Cómo es que me faltas al respeto y yo termino siendo el malo? —Gruño Hannibal, exasperado. — Tengo todo el derecho a darle el nombre a mis cachorros que considere más adecuado.

— Tienes razón, eres un Alfa, tú haces estos cachorros, los mantienes y tienes todo el derecho a nombrarlos. —Sus palabras eran sumisas, pero su tono delataba que él no.

—William, por favor. No es necesario que seas tan hostil. Si me hubieras dicho lo que querías lo hubiera permitido. Te he permitido todo en estos años. 

—Creí que esa era tu obligación, ya que la mía es estar justo así—.Señalo su vientre hinchado y a su pequeño hijo recostado a su lado. Hannibal suspiró.

—No vas a trabajar para el F.B.I, William, es peligroso para ti y para Abigail.

— ¿Prefieres que Abbie conserve su nombre a que trabaje como consultor para Jack Crawford? ¿Tan débil crees que soy?

—Te he visto… Cuando Nicolae se lastimó fue como si tú mismo te hubieras roto el brazo. No hubo un momento de paz, sabías que se sentía asustado, adolorido, tenso. Pudiste calmarlo porque sabías que necesitaba cada segundo del día. Creí que era tu instinto paternal, uno muy desarrollado… pero ahora creo que es otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Leí tu Tesis sobre Hobbs.

—No me digas—. Will trató de no parecer interesado, paseando su mano por su vientre, justo donde sabía que su hija se movería segundos después. Hannibal era, como siempre, cuidadoso con los detalles.

—Eres capaz de ver dentro de esta gente, William, de entenderlos, de leer en la evidencia todo lo que son. Es un trabajo impresionante.

—Déjame ayudar, Hannibal… 

—Quieres ayudar a Jack Crawford por la misma razón por la que quieres nombrar a nuestra hija Abigail. Sientes responsabilidad por la vida que perdió en manos de su padre, cuando tú podrías haberla salvado. Quieres ayudar a Jack porque te dijo que sin ti la gente morirá. 

—Puedo ayudar, Hannibal, puedo detener al Destripador de Chesapeake, sólo necesito un par de minutos en la escena del crimen… eso es todo.

—Lo siento, Will, pero no voy a permitirlo. Eres mi Omega, cargas con el menor de mis cachorros, con nuestra propia Abigail. Puedes darle una segunda oportunidad, pero no vas a exponerla a la maldad de la que su homónima no pudo escapar. No quiero escuchar una palabra más al respecto y no te quiero cerca del F.B.I.

—El destripador es un hombre inteligente, educado, con entrenamiento médico, experiencia en cirugía y conocimiento anatómico. El tipo de hombre del que nadie sospecharía, se esconde a plena vista. Se burla del F.B.I, podría incluso trabajar para ellos. — Dijo Will mirando fijamente un punto lejos de todo en esa habitación. — Freddie Lounds le tomó una fotografía a su nuevo trabajo, a la jaula… Tú la has visto, Hannibal. 

—Es un regalo, William, uno de los tantos que el destripador deja por ahí cuando aparece.

—Es una celebración, algo bueno le ha sucedido y lo está compartiendo con el mundo. Hay flores que crecieron dentro de ese cuerpo, vida que nace de un cadáver. Huevecillos que esperan el calor de su madre para surgir de ese hueco. Su víctima anterior era un mujer sosteniendo su propia espina como sostendrías a un recién nacido. Tiene hijos, o los tendrá pronto. 

—Nosotros también—. Dijo estirando una de sus gruesas y masculinas manos hacia su esposo, posándolas sobre su vientre de manera protectora. — Quiero tú tableta y tu celular. Te prohíbo que discutas nada sobre el caso con Beverly, no quiero que busques nada sobre el destripador en la Televisión o el Internet y por el amor de Dios no se te ocurra salir de casa si no es conmigo.

—Hannibal por favor, esto es ridículo.

—Tienes una mente hermosa William, nunca la vi tan claramente como en tu trabajo… o ahora mismo. Pero no estoy ciego, como todas las cosas hermosas es muy frágil. Hago esto por tu bien y por el de Abigail. No necesitas más presión sobre ti que la de llevar a término a nuestra hija, es tu única obligación. —Su voz era ahora mucho más amable, le acarició la mejilla y le beso cariñosamente la cabeza, lo hacía constantemente, marcándolo con su aroma y relajándolo contra su voluntad. —No quiero que te alimentes de la oscuridad de este mundo. Tengo que irme a trabajar, promete que estarás tranquilo.

—Lo prometo…

—Buen chico.

Hannibal sonrió satisfecho, Will cargo con Nicolae nuevamente y ambos bajaron las escaleras en silencio. Nicolae se unió a su hermano en el corral de la sala, cuando Hannibal se fue a trabajar Will pensó en darse un baño antes de la hora de comer de los niños. Pero algo no estaba bien. El enorme libro de arreglos florales que había en la mesita cerca de la ventana estaba movido. Lo sabía porque todo en su hogar tenía un orden meticuloso. El libro pesaba lo mismo que sus dos hijos pero se las arregló para levantarlo, aplastado en un sobre manila, encontró el expediente completo del Destripador de Chesapeake debajo. 

\--------------------

La Sra. Jones llamó 15 minutos después de que Hannibal se fuera, avisando avergonzada que su hijo estaba enfermo y pidiendo permiso para visitarle en el hospital. Will estaba tan agradecido por esta oportunidad de estudiar a solas que le dio 2 días más libres y envió flores al hospital. Will no solía cuidar de sus hijos él solo, pero era un Omega, y era perfectamente capaz de proveer para ellos sin ayuda. Un orgullo extraño nació en su pecho, pensando en que podría salvar al mundo y ser un buen padre, todo en un mismo día.

Las fotografías del F.B.I eran mucho mejores que las de Freddie Lounds. Will conocía bien a Jack, la negativa de su esposo no había servido para que desistiera, así como la negativa de Mathew no había podido evitar que Jack consultara a Will de vez en cuando para encontrar nuevas pistas. Pero Mathew era un Beta, y Hannibal era un Alfa. Las consecuencias de desobedecerlo eran mucho más severas, especialmente para Jack. Pero Will no podía pensarlo demasiado, si lo hacía se encontraba frustrado por su marca, como con el diario lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar a base de impulsos espontáneos. Lo que el expediente contenía eran copias, pero en general estaba muy completo.

Fotografías de las escenas del crimen y los cuerpos desmontados, reportes de la autopsia, análisis clínicos y toxicológicos, una lista detallada de todos los objetos y evidencia física tomada en la escena. Will se concentró en la Jaula mientras reflexionaba sobre cuál sería el mejor método para deshacerse de todo aquello antes de que su esposo siquiera supiera que estaba ahí. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo estuvo enfrascado en cada mórbido detalles de los crímenes del destripador los últimos años, pero se había perdido en un mundo dónde no era un Omega, sólo un investigador más. Levantó la vista sólo cuando la voz de su hijo sonó en el silencio casi tétrico de su hogar.

—Papi… Agua.

— ¿Cómo se dice, Nico?

—“Porbor”.

—Claro que sí, cariño—. Llenó la tacita de plástico de Nico con agua antes de volver a la sala. Pensó en deshacerse del expediente cuando miró la hora. Había pasado casi una hora leyendo. El triturador de papel estaba en la oficina, pero Hannibal la cerraba con llave cada día antes de irse. 

—Ten cariño—. Nicolae tomó la tacita entre sus manitas y empezó a beber de la boquilla de la tapa, Will estaba preparado para que no ensuciara su bonita camisa y le pasó un trapito por el rostro cuando decidió que era suficiente. 

—“Gacias”

—De nada, mi amor. Ah, ¿Qué es eso, Viktor? 

— ¡Carro! 

Si había una razón poderosa para no poder trabajar para la policía este era un ejemplo perfecto de ella. No tenía tiempo. Nico y Viktor demandaban toda su atención aún si se trataba de cosas como esa. Paso casi media hora revisando minuciosamente cada cosa que sus hijos encontraban en el corral y que le llevaban, de algunas sabían el nombre, de otras sólo una versión alterada del mismo. Will hacia lo posible por enseñarles palabras, y eran sólo dos. Pronto tendría un bebé recién nacido que dependería de él aún más que sus hermanos. 

Cuando retomó su lectura eran las dos de la tarde. Sus hijos comidos, cambiados y habiéndose divertido estaban disfrutando su primera siesta oficial del día. Will los había acomodado en sus cunitas antes de susurrar desde el marco de la puerta:

—Papi se va a sentar a leer un ratito, sean buenos niños.

Había tomado una decisión. Entró al cuarto de pesca por un cuaderno de notas y mientras leía por segunda vez el informe plasmaba en él todas las ideas que surgían, todas las preguntas que el expediente no podía resolver, sólo el asesino. ¿Cómo elegía a sus víctimas? ¿Qué hacía con los órganos que extraía de ellos? ¿Eran simples trofeos? No. Había algo más.

Will rápidamente amplió su perfil del destripador. Era un hombre educado en medicina y en muchas otras disciplinas, seguía sus crímenes con atención, le interesaba los que los medios dirían de él. Era culto, sus homicidios estaban teñidos de referencias a la historia del arte o de la música y llenos de simbolismos complejos. Tenía dinero, y mucho. Suficiente para moverse sin llamar la atención en los círculos artísticos de Baltimore, galerías, museos, la ópera, le gustaba la teatralidad y poseía elocuencia. 

No llamaba la atención, nada en él indicaba a primera vista que fuera un monstruo, pero su presencia debía ser imponente y su apariencia atractiva, tal vez era extranjero o hijo de extranjeros. Pero eso a Will o a Jack no les servía de nada. Las víctimas no tenían relación alguna entre sí, diferentes géneros, orientaciones sexuales, raza. Trabajaban en diferentes áreas, no compraban en las mismas tiendas ni cenaban en los mismos restaurantes. Algo le decía que no las elegía al azar, pero su criterio de selección era incomprensible.

Desde Hobbs, Will no había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando y tomando notas de un caso. No fue hasta que el llanto de sus hijos se abrió paso en el sopor de su mente que se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Casi 3 horas, Will sabía que lloraban esperando su merienda y se sintió culpable por hacerlos esperar. Al igual que el diario el expediente terminó bajo la tabla suelta mientras se olvidaba, o eso intentaba, de todo lo que contenía.

Hannibal regresó de trabajar pasadas las 5 de la tarde. Will estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a él sus hijos pasaban con violencia las hojas de un libro de animales, Will les decía los nombres del animal y ellos coreaban a gritos lo más parecido a lo que habían escuchado. Will les había enseñado algunos números y partes de su cuerpo con canciones, pero apenas podían seguirle el paso. Hannibal sonrió cuando dejó el maletín en la mesa del recibidor, disfrutando desde el marco de la puerta a los gemelitos regordetes que corrían emocionados hacia él.

—Ah— Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son estos niños tan grandes? No pueden ser mis niños.  
Cargo con uno en cada brazo mientras Will se ponía de pie con ayuda del sillón.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Hannibal?

—Aburrido, los problemas de la gente son inmediatamente más vulgares cuando sabes que en casa hay mil cosas que preferirías hacer a escucharlos. Por desgracia amo mi trabajo.

—Y si quieres tener 6 hijos no vas a poder dejarlo pronto— Susurró Will como broma, Hannibal enarcó una ceja antes de sonreírle y recibir gustoso su beso de bienvenida. 

— ¿Estás sólo? — Will le explicó la situación y Hannibal reaccionó de manera sorpresiva.

—Me parece que enviarle flores ha sido adecuado, William, yo mismo me encargaré de buscar algún especialista y ponerlo al tanto de su caso. Sin embargo no creo que debas estar sólo con los niños. —

—Hannibal, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar a mis hijos…

—No pongo en duda tu capacidad como padre, pero con otro cachorro en camino no quiero que sientas ninguna tensión que pueda afectarla. No. Ahora mismo cancelaré mis citas y me aseguraré de quedarme contigo.

Will trató de no parecer muy sorprendido, si bien su ser vibraba ante la idea de que su Alfa estuviera a su lado todo el día cuidando a sus crías y cuidando de él, una parte se sentía frustrada al saber que con Hannibal en casa el Destripador estaría suelto y no analizado por Will Graham un día más.

— ¿William?

— Es maravilloso Hanni. —Concluyó finalmente, sonriéndole y tomándole de la mano, Hannibal lo acercó tanto como pudo, besándolo cariñosamente y arrancándole un ronroneo que nació instintivo de lo más profundo de su pecho. Sintió a Hannibal olfateando cariñosamente la curvatura de su cuello y se sonrojó cuando sus hijos volvieron al suelo y las manos de su esposo lo rodearon por la espalda, presionando una firme erección contra sus glúteos.

—Creo que alguien está feliz de verme… — Susurró Will, recargándose en el pecho ajeno y dejando que una de sus manos explorara tímidamente su erección.

—Hueles delicioso—. Murmuró Hannibal casi como un gruñido, nunca tendría suficiente del delicioso cóctel hormonal que su esposo emitía cuando estaba preñado. Era una receta tóxica y lo ponía a mil en segundos en una mezcla extraña de deseo y orgullo de saber que se había follado bien a su esposo hasta dejar ese cachorrito dentro, dónde pertenecía. 

—Ah… Hannibal, espera, los niños.

—Ponlos a dormir la siesta… —Dijo este, paseando sus manos desde su cuello hasta sus muslos, separándolos suavemente para acariciar su trasero sobre la tela.

—No digas locuras…ahh Si los pongo a dormir ahora no van a dormir a su hora… ¡Hannibal!

—Demonios William, necesito metértela. —. Will sonrió mirando a su esposo de reojo, le gustaba provocar eso en él, esa falta de decoro y ese deseo casi vulgar que parecía tan antinatural en ese hombre bien vestido y educado.

—Tú querías 6 hijos, mi amor, va a ser difícil “metérmela” con tanto niño corriendo por ahí.

—Ya encontraré la manera…— Hannibal resopló contra su cuello y se separó finalmente de él. —Cuando sea su hora de dormir voy a darte hasta que llores, William. Iré a darme un baño antes de preparar la cena.

\----------------

Cenaron tranquilamente, Hannibal insistía en que los niños comieran siempre con ellos, y era especialmente estricto con sus modales en la mesa. Will podía casi oler el apetito sexual de su esposo, pero este sería incapaz de hacer algo más en la cena que poner su manos sobre su muslo, caliente y varonil, como indicándole que debía esperar.

Will sabía que algunos Omega se volvían especialmente salvajes y calientes con el embarazo, extremadamente calientes, casi imposibles de complacer. Estaba muy agradecido de no ser uno de ellos. Claro que cuando Hannibal explotaba sobre el esa tormenta de hormonas terminaba húmedo y suplicante en cosa de minutos. No podía concebir a Hannibal no siendo capaz de complacerlo.

Cuando la cena termino siguieron la estricta rutina de sus niños, dientes, baño y a la cama. A las 7 ambos estaban ya perdidamente dormidos en sus cunitas, arropados y sonrosados bajo las mantas. Will podía mirarlos dormir por siempre, tan tranquilos, tan parecidos a su padre en tantos pequeños detalles. Pero Hannibal no lo dejaría olvidar el pequeño detalle que una vez más se alzaba casi totalmente vertical en su elegante pantalón de vestir. 

—Si vienes a la cama y aún estás vestido me temo que no respondo por mis actos—.Susurró con la voz teñida de deseo mientras salía de la habitación, Will lo siguió con la mirada, un poco confundido pero salió detrás de él unos segundos después. 

Perdió la ropa en el camino y sintió su propio cuerpo hinchándose de la expectativa, soltó un jadeo ronco cuando abrió la puerta a su hermosa habitación y encontró a Hannibal, sentado en la orilla de la cama, desnudo y con las piernas ligeramente separadas, su miembro se alzaba rojizo y palpitante, como una amenaza. Con la cabeza le índico que se acercara y está vez Will no titubeo, lo quería, lo quería tanto. Duro, firme, una y otra vez dentro de él.

—De rodillas…

—Si, Hannibal…  
Se sentó sobre las rodillas y en medio de sus piernas, disfrutando el delicioso aroma su Alfa, esa mezcla embriagadora que lo rodeaba y que compartía con Will y sus cachorros, una esencia de pertenencia total, tan fuerte que Will casi olvidaba quien era cuando inundaba sus sentidos. No tenía que preguntar para saber lo que quería. 

Abrió la boca obedientemente y Hannibal le sonrió, acercando su punzante erección y dejando que Will hiciera con ella su voluntad.  
No era sólo esa lengua suave y caliente que recorría desde la punta del glande hasta la mata de vello en la base, era toda la vista lo que ponía a Hannibal a mil. Sus piernas torneadas y pálidas, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos entre abiertos de placer, su aliento cálido sobre la piel de sus testículos, provocándole un cosquilleo delicioso. Todo Will era hermoso y lo mejor de todo, era suyo. Sólo suyo. Mientras lo mamaba con devoción podía mirar la hermosa cicatriz de su cuello, la marca de pertenencia que brillaba como un recordatorio físico de su unión absoluta. Y si seguía bajando su lujuria se mezclaba con el orgullo de Alfa que la hermosa barriga de embarazo de Will le provocaba. El orgullo de saber que podía darle a su Omega lo que necesitaba, una polla dura siempre que la deseará, anudándose dentro de él hasta dejarlo en estado, hinchado y radiante, lleno de él y de un nuevo bebé, un legado, una pequeña y saludable heredera, una princesa para su papi. Sí, Hannibal no podía ser más feliz.

—Ven aquí, cariño.

Will se separó lentamente, un hilito de saliva se estiró desde sus labios hasta la punta del glande, brillante y húmedo, Hannibal dejó escapar un gruñido cargado de excitación. Aferro a Will por la cintura, llenándolo de besos desde el cuello y hasta los rosados pezones, sensibles por el embarazo, que gestaron una cadencia de gemidos casi desesperados. Sabiendo que estaría húmedo y listo, introdujo 2 y luego 3 dedos en su cavidad, rugosa y caliente. A pesar de sus suaves movimientos Will estaba cerca de perder la cordura, sí algo les gustaba de su estado era lo inevitablemente estrecho que se ponía, más y más cada mes. Con suavidad el menor pasos sus piernas temblorosas alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo, y con su ayuda se enterró hasta la base, dejando escapar un gemido seco que inmediatamente acalló con sus manos.

—Will, déjame oírte.

—Ha…Hannibal… Los niños…

—Vamos, sabes que no pueden oírte…— Remarcó la última palabra con un golpe preciso, golpeando dentro de él con firmeza y cada vez más rápido, disfrutando de lo cálido y húmedo de su interior. Aún si lo deseará Will no podía ocultar que el calor de su cuerpo chorreaba por sus muslos, provocando un húmedo golpeteo cada vez que Hannibal salía por completo y lo penetraba tan profundo como podía llegar. ¿Los niños podían oírles? ¡Claro que no! Había un baño y una habitación entre ellos, y el monitor de bebé sólo funcionaba en una dirección.   
Mientras el calor de la habitación subía sus movimientos fueron cada vez más erráticos, apenas atinando a aferrase a los hombros del mayor, gimiendo suavemente entre besos, besos en su cuello, en su barbilla y una mordida para reafirmar la marca que finalmente le arrancó un grito de placer como los que Hannibal había estado esperando. Su pequeño Omega era tan necio a veces. Derrotado por las sensaciones finalmente gemía sin decoro, cabalgándolo tan salvajemente como su estado le permitía. Hannibal disfrutaba tanto de Will, de su rostro sonrojado y su piel perlada por el sudor que este se vino dos veces antes de que su Alfa soltará un gruñido gutural, recostando la cabeza en su pecho y llenándolo de semen caliente que le arrancó al Omega un último suspiro.

—¡Will…cielos! —El Omega sonrió, Hannibal sólo lo llamaba Will en contadas ocasiones, casi todas durante el sexo. 

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Hanni…

— ¿Discúlpame? —Expresó el mayor confundido y jadeante.

— Dijiste, y es lo cito: “Voy a darte hasta que llores, William”. No estoy llorando, Hannibal. ¿Será que ya no cumples tus promesas?

—Eres una amenaza…—Susurró divertido, tomándolo de los hombros y aprisionándolo debajo de él, separando sus muslos con las piernas sin dejar de sonreírle. — ¿Quieres que te haga llorar eh? Bien, pero te advierto que mañana no tengo que ir a trabajar…

Will recibió la amenaza con gusto, aunque algo en el fondo de su mente temía a humillarse llorando de placer.


	8. El Destripador de Chesapeake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a su hermano Will obtiene una pista que lo lleva directo al Destripador de Chesapeake .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHG tengo otros fics que escribir, pero no, estoy clavada con este. Nunca había escrito un cap tan largo XD

De no ser por ese incomodo encuentro los dos días libres de Hannibal habrían sido maravillosos. Desayuno en la cama, jugando con los niños, bañándose juntos durante la siesta y terminando más sucios de lo que habían entrado. Pero no. Habían decidido salir de compras. Hannibal se había calmado y estaban listos para preparar la habitación de Abigail, blanco y gris, con elefantes, gatos y princesas, Will no quería nada rosa pero tenía una imagen muy femenina en mente para Abbie, y Hannibal estaba de acuerdo. Comprarían sabanas, juguetes, cobertores. Llevarían a los niños a una guardería por ese día y disfrutarían una salida juntos, a solas. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Will nunca había tenido dinero para gastar, no mucho en todo caso, así que para él salir de compras era un lujo al que no lograba acostumbrarse. Hannibal insistía en comprarle ropa costosa, relojes, libros, todo en lo que posara sus ojos, pero Will aún era algo reticente a aceptar tantas cosas.  Sin embargo, a eso de las 2 de la tarde, Hannibal se las había arreglado para comprarle más cosas que a Abigail. Will meneó la cabeza frustrado, y un poco cansado, los tobillos le dolían y se sentía hambriento.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Hannibal, creo que es hora de irnos a casa.

—Pero sí no son ni las 3, William. Te sientes mal ¿es eso?

—Estoy un poco cansado… y tengo hambre—.Hannibal le sonrió mientras se detenían en uno de los pasillos del centro comercial (Hannibal los despreciaba, pero Will se sentía mucho más cómodo comprando ahí), le quitó las bolsas de compras y le beso los labios.

—Escucha, iré a dejar esto al auto. Cuando regresé iremos a ese bonito restaurante francés del 4 piso.

— ¿Hay un cuarto piso?

—Sí cariño, lo hay—. Respondió Hannibal divertido. —Espérame aquí y comeremos algo, si después aun te sientes muy cansado nos iremos a casa ¿vale?

—Vale…—Cedió Will, sentándose en una banca cercana, resignado. —Pero date prisa, Hanni, en serio morimos de hambre.

—No sabrás que me fui—. Y desapareció entre la multitud.

Will suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios, no tenían muchas oportunidades para salir juntos, mucho menos a solas. Entendía que Hannibal quisiera aprovecharlo al máximo, ambos amaban a sus hijos, pero pasar un rato viendo tiendas y teniendo conversaciones de adultos para variar era muy agradable aun con los tobillos hinchados y los pies adoloridos. Incluso con la faja de embarazo que Will usaba para ayudarlo a soportar el peso, a ratos tenía que sentarse y descansar. La banca de madera le pareció sumamente cómoda, y se relajó tanto que bajo la guardia. Una mujer mayor se sentó a su lado, probablemente igual de cansada que él, y comenzaron a charlar sobre cuantos meses tenía y sobre las náuseas matutinas. Ella le contaba sobre los remedios caseros, francamente desagradables, que tenían que tomar en sus días de juventud y Will dejó escapar una risa alegre que terminó por delatarlo. Cuando la señora se marchó, acompañada por un hombre idéntico a ella que debía ser su hijo, Hannibal aún no regresaba. Vio un par de elegantes zapatos de vestir acercarse y pensando que se trataba de su esposo levantó la vista, pero no era así. Se puso de pie de inmediato, con una expresión huraña y hostil extraña en un Omega, mucho más en uno con 5 meses de gestación.

— ¿Will? Eres tú ¡No puede ser! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! — El hombre era más alto y más grueso que Will, pero tenía su mismo cabello rizado y los ojos azules de su madre.

—Jonathan…

—Te ves increíble, casi no te reconocí.

—No te culpo, hace casi 18 años que no me diriges la palabra—. Su hermano parecía feliz de verlo, pero Will no compartía el sentimiento. Guardaba mucho rencor a su familia por su desprecio cuando decidió rechazar el matrimonio arreglado de su padre y conoció a Mathew. Jonathan era 2 años mayor que él, un exitoso abogado, habían sido cercanos, mejores amigos, pero al final lo había rechazado igual que el resto de su familia.

—Will… pero mírate ahora. No sé cómo lo lograron tú y Mathew pero vaya que las cosas han mejorado para ustedes. ¿Logró entrar a la escuela de medicina? Seguro que sí, digo estás aquí. Y un bebé ¿Cómo lograron eso?

Will lo miraba hablar, confundido. Era una situación irreal. Claro, ellos sabían que se había casado con Matt, los había invitado a su pequeña boda pero ninguno se había presentado, Jonathan les había enviado dinero y un regalo, pero poco había logrado consolar a Will con eso. El daño estaba hecho. Al final habían perdido todo contacto, no había forma de que supieran que Mathew había muerto, había llamado a su padre, para pedirle apoyo, pero este le había colgado cuando escuchó su voz. Nunca pudo decirles nada. Su hermano lo revisaba de pies a cabeza. Era fácil asumir que Will ya no era el pobre diablo que esperaba que fuera casado con un Beta en una mala carrera. No con la ropa fina y el carísimo reloj que adornaba su muñeca, o el anillo de platino en su dedo.

Matt trabajaba como enfermero en el psiquiátrico de Baltimore, ese salario había pagado la escuela de Will y un diminuto departamento de una habitación y baño compartido mientras Will estudiaba y él mismo trataba de ingresar a la escuela de medicina. Nunca lo logró. Cuando Will se graduó se cambiaron a un departamento un poco más grande, pero su vida permaneció tan inestable como hasta ese momento.

—Matt…—Su voz se quebró un momento. Odiaba pensar en Matt, odiaba hablar de él. Justo cuando creía haberlo superado sus sueños, Jack y ahora su hermano lo obligaban a desenterrar los recuerdos de la más oscura época de su vida. Su amor por él era una fogata que se había consumido mucho tiempo atrás, rodeada por el incendio que era su vida con Hannibal, pero había brasas que ardían en su pecho, sintió los ojos húmedos, pero culpo al embarazo por eso.

—Matt murió.

— ¿Qué? — Su hermano parecía genuinamente sorprendido… y triste. — Will, lo siento muchísimo. ¡No tenía idea! Debiste llamarme…

—Claro que no sabías, intenté llamar a Papá, pero me colgaba el teléfono cada vez que lo intentaba, y no sabía dónde buscarte a ti o a los otros… así que deje de intentarlo.

—Pero los Brown te ayudaron, ¿verdad? Ellos te adoraban.

—No, adoraban a su hijo, y yo venía en ese paquete. Cuando Matt murió se olvidaron de mí y me vi obligado a vender el auto y los muebles para pagar las cuentas del hospital y la funeraria—. Su voz era monótona y fría. Toda la gente que debía estar ahí para él lo había rechazado. El simple recuerdo bastaba para ponerlo de pésimo humor, le atravesaba el pecho como una flecha de fuego.

—Will… lo siento tanto. Creí… creí que al fin eras feliz, con Mathew. No… no digo que lo que hice esté bien, eres mi hermanito. Pensé que él te cuidaría, que a pesar de todo podrías ser feliz. No debí ponerme del lado de Papá, pero no sabía que más hacer. Lo siento de verdad, no tenía idea…

—No es nada…—Will era bueno leyendo a la gente, pero no era tan bueno perdonando. Su hermano creía que Will estaría bien porque no estaba solo, así se ahorraría los problemas en que se metería con su padre si lo defendía. Lo comprendía perfectamente, el habría hecho lo mismo, evitar los golpes y la humillación. Su hermano tenía los ojos húmedos y sujetaba sus manos con otras grandes y temblorosas.

—No puedo arreglar lo que sucedió antes… Papá ya no tiene derecho ni poder sobre mí, por favor Will déjame estar aquí para ti ahora.

—No es necesario, Jonathan. Tú mismo lo dijiste, estoy muy bien. —Su arrepentimiento era sincero, pero Will no lo quería, no ahora. Quería irse a casa. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Hannibal?

—Por favor, Will, sé que no tienes razón para confiar en mí, déjame intentar enmendar mis errores. Eres mi hermano, eres el chiquillo que corría atrás de mí lanzándome globos de agua porque no podía darle a nadie más… —Will quería evitar su mirada, pero no podía, veía los ojos de su madre, sus propios ojos, querían hacer lo correcto. Ahora tenía una vida feliz, podía aceptar a su hermano en ella, sentirse como un niño de nuevo, tener un poco de su familia cerca, como se suponía que sucediera. Tal vez los años realmente lo habían hecho reflexionar. A sus 33 y 35 años ya no eran niños como para dejar que la intolerancia de su padre fuera un obstáculo. — Por favor, Willie… Te amo, lo sabes.

Will estaba a punto de abrir la boca, y aceptar sus disculpas cuando un puño cruzó el aire frente a él y le dio de lleno a su hermano en el rostro. Esté se tambaleo peligrosamente, la gente alrededor los miraba curiosa, o salían corriendo de su camino, una mujer gritó.

—No te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima a MÍ esposo—.Murmuró Hannibal jadeante. Había visto a Will claramente incomodo mientras un extraño le sostenía las manos, y había corrido hasta ellos sólo para escuchar que “amaban a su Willie”. El golpe había sido instintivo, y ahora se le antojaba apresurado. Will lo miraba con la boca abierta y una breve olfateada le dejó saber que ese Alfa tenía un olor similar al de Will no por estar cerca de él. Trató de no lucir avergonzado.

— ¡Hannibal! —Will se aferró a su esposo, abrazándolo y acariciándole el cuello de forma tranquilizadora. — ¡Hannibal, está bien! Es mi hermano, Jonathan. ¡Es mi hermano, mayor!

—Tú hermano mayor, ¿uno de los 5 que te dejó a tu suerte a morir de hambre por ahí?

—Realmente lo siente…—Dijo Will, y tanto Hannibal como Jonathan lo miraron incrédulos, Hannibal listo para golpearlo de nuevo y Jonathan listo para recibir un golpe que seguramente merecía. Will lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y ambos echaron a andar cuando vieron elementos de seguridad acercarse a ellos. Salieron del centro comercial y Will pidió un poco de hielo en una cafetería cercana.

—Ten… Lo lamento mucho—.Dijo ofreciéndole una bolsa de hielo a su hermano, este hizo una mueca cuando la puso sobre su rostro pero su expresión se suavizó rápidamente.

—Yo no lo siento—.Dijo Hannibal, sentado junto a Will con los ojos llenos de veneno.

— ¡Hannibal!

—No, Willie, está bien. Merezco mucho más que esto. Tiene razón. No debí dejarte sólo, no tenía idea todo lo que habías pasado—. Se sentó derecho en la silla y dejó la bolsa de hielo a un lado, con una inclinación de cabeza se disculpó antes de ofrecerle la mano a Hannibal, este la miró como si le ofrecieran patas de pollo fritas del supermercado. — Soy Jonathan Graham, es un placer conocerlo, y lamento mucho el daño que le causé a mi hermano cuando era joven e idiota…

Juventud y estupidez casi siempre venían de la mano. Su hermano estaba dispuesto a sufrir una golpiza, su disculpa era sincera. Will quería esa sinceridad, y amaba a su hermano. Pero su esposo, su Alfa era mil veces más importante y si el no creía en su sinceridad Will tampoco.

—Todos tenemos el potencial para seguir siendo idiotas aun cuando hemos dejado atrás la juventud—.Dijo Hannibal fríamente. Jonathan accedió con un movimiento de la cabeza, pero no rompió el contacto visual, era un Alfa también, un Alfa Graham. Habían cuidado del mismo Omega, algo había de compañerismo en esa experiencia. — Pero yo daría muchas cosas por tener una segunda oportunidad con mi hermana. Si William quiere dártela, adelante. Pero te advierto que sí lo haces sufrir una vez más, te golpearé hasta que no puedas reconocerte en el espejo.

Will contuvo la respiración, mirando a su esposo como quien mira a un desconocido, tan frío, tan firme y tan amenazador. Jonathan no se dejó amedrentar y asintió con la cabeza. Hannibal finalmente tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la apretó.

—Soy Hannibal Lecter, soy el esposo de William, desde hace casi 4 años.

—Felicidades, es muy afortunado.

—Sí, lo soy.

La tensión estaba ahí, pero Will al fin pudo respirar tranquilo y su mano se fue directa a su vientre, no podía estresarse así. Era demasiado para él bebé.

—William, tienes que comer algo.

—No creo que pueda pararme…—Dijo sonriéndole, se había relajado, y la presión en sus pies había regresado, quería sentarse en paz y comer por un rato.

—Esta cafetería vende comida, puedo traerte algo, yo invitó claro…—Se apresuró a agregar Jonathan mientras Hannibal tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula. —Hay un emparedado de 3 quesos en pan de centeno, como él que preparaba Mamá, Willie.

—No hace falta, William es mi Omega, yo me ocuparé de él.

—Por favor, Hannibal ¡Eso suena muy bien!

—Bien, pero no es necesario que pongas un céntimo. Paga por tu propia comida, William es mío, y yo pago por él—.Dijo Hannibal, hostil, poniéndose de pie. Jonathan se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo, suspirando. La bolsa de hielo volvió a su rostro.

—Suena justo, Will, volveremos en un momento.

Will sonrió y los miró entrar a la cafetería. Jonathan era un poco más alto que Hannibal y se estiraba, perfectamente derecho, marcando su territorio.  Los Alfa eran tan extraños, Will estaba en contacto con otros Omega en su círculo de amigos, como Alana, o cuando visitaba al DR. Cook. Y jamás había problemas, se sentaban juntos, charlaban, había un aura extraña de compañerismo entre ellos. Como niños, en plena confianza. Pero los Alfa eran harina de otro costal, cuando había más de un Alfa en una habitación la tensión explotaba como pólvora en año nuevo. Siempre queriendo estar por encima del otro, de imponer su voluntad. ¿Cómo hacían en la policía o los hospitales para trabajar cuando había tantos Alfa alrededor? No era sorprendente que muchas enfermeras fueran Betas u Omegas.

Hannibal no era mucho de mostrar emociones, sus palabras expresaban mejor su desagrado que su rostro, su pecho hinchado y la línea tensa que era su boca era suficiente para darle a entender a otros, en este caso Jonathan, que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Will no tenía intención alguna de dejarse dominar por su hermano, aunque estaba acostumbrado a ello. Rodeado de Alfas al crecer estaba acostumbrado a que todos cuidaran de él. Una vez más se preguntaba cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo ligado a un  Beta, pero la respuesta era sencilla, lo amaba. ¿Algún día dejaría de amarlo? ¿De extrañarlo? Su sonrisa burlona, su pecho firme y adornado con tatuajes extraños, su risa. La forma tan natural que tenía de sacrificar su tiempo y su vida por darle la mejo que pudieran tener. Su gusto casi anormal por él, sus gemidos de satisfacción cuando se venía una y otra vez durante el celo. Si la comida, y lo que parecía un vaso de soda italiana de manzana (su sabor favorito), no hubiera llegado en ese momento, Will se habría puesto a llorar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hannibal de inmediato, ignorando a su hermano y acariciándole el rostro con cariño. Will asintió y con todas sus fuerzas sacó a Matt de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntar. —Dijo Jonathan pasados unos minutos. — ¿Es mi primer sobrino? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Cumplimos 5 meses, es una niña… y no, si no eres un idiota este sería tu tercer sobrino. —Dijo Hannibal inmediatamente, Will simplemente se concentró en la comida, mientras Jonathan  chillaba de gusto. — Tenemos dos niños.

— ¿Tercero? Wow, ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿eh? ¡Felicidades! No es por entrometerme, pero las niñas con maravillosas, van a disfrutarla mucho.

— ¿Tienes hijos? No sé nada de tu vida…—Susurró Will, primero emocionado y luego un poco entristecido, Hannibal pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y se sintió mejor de inmediato.

—Tengo un niño y una niña, Alfa y Beta. Personalmente soy feliz de no tener un Omega aún, es complicado…—Su voz bajó el volumen hasta casi desaparecer, su padre nunca quiso un Omega pero Will había nacido. Hannibal endureció su mirada, tomando un trago de una taza de café a su lado para tranquilizarse. — Lo siento… no quería

—Está bien, ser Omega ya es bastante difícil, me imagino que criar uno debe ser igual de complicado. —Will no parecía realmente ofendido y ambos Alfa suavizaron su postura— Nuestros niños son Alfa, pero aún son muy pequeños para actuar como idiotas.

—Auch, lo merezco, lo siento mucho Will… Debes saber que Louis, Arnold y Richard también tienen hijos, casi todos son Beta, pero Al tiene un Alfa y Dick una Omega. Contando a mis niños, los tuyos tienen 16 primos.

— ¿16? ¿Es que todos en esta familia intentan tener más hijos que papá?

—No me lo tomes a mal, Willie, pero vas por el tercero, ya tienes más hijos que yo. — Will cerró la boca avergonzado, no ayudó que Hannibal saliera en defensa de su camada.

—Personalmente me gustan las familias grandes, debe ser porque la mía no lo fue. Realmente espero que William y yo podamos tener 6 hijos antes de que salga de su edad fértil.

— ¿6? Eres un Alfa muy razonable—.Dijo Jonathan sonriéndole, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en ese par haciendo cachorritos, era una idea extraña imaginar a Will con alguien además de Matt. — ¿A ti te va bien eso?

—Por supuesto—.Afirmó Will sonriéndole a su esposo. — Pero tampoco me importaría si fuera uno más o uno menos…

Aquél encuentro desagradable rápidamente mutó en una comida muy amena, Will descubrió que Jonathan tenía unos 6 años de casado, era socio en una buena firma de abogados y vivía con su esposa y sus hijos en una casa al norte de la ciudad. Aunque Hannibal lo rechazó al principio, ofreció organizarle a Will un baby shower para Abigail, dijo que su esposa estaría feliz de conocerlo y que no tenía que ver a sus hermanos si no quería, mucho menos a su padre. Will agradeció el gesto, y luego de discutirlo termino aceptando, quería conocer a sus sobrinos tanto como Jonathan a los suyos. Intercambiaron números de teléfono, direcciones electrónicas. Cuando terminaron de comer y se prepararon para irse eran casi las 7 de la noche. Will estaba deseoso de volver a casa y Hannibal tenía que prepararse para volver al trabajo al día siguiente.  Se despidieron en el estacionamiento y Jonathan incluso le dio a su hermano un abrazo. Will culpó a su embarazo una vez más cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Hannibal mientras caminaban rumbo a su auto.

—El otro día estaba viendo un comercial con un perro y me puse a llorar…—Susurró Will secándose las lágrimas con la camisa.

— ¿Le sucedía algo malo al perro?

—No… sólo era adorable… y lloré.

— ¿Intentas decirme que no lloras por reunirte con tu hermano, sino porque Abigail te ha convertido en un lío emocional?

—Sí…— Hannibal sonrió, besándole la frente y los labios, abriendo para él la puerta del auto.

—Ya veo, no me gusta verte llorar, Will, pero creo que puedo perdonárselo a Abigail.

\---------------------------------

Jonathan había cumplido, hasta ahora. Apenas al día siguiente Will recibió una llamada suya. La Sra. Jones estaba lavando la ropa y para sus niños era la hora de la siesta. Jonathan estaba saliendo del juzgado y lo invitaba a cenar juntos ese día para presentarle a Lily, su esposa. Will no estaba muy seguro, pero se ofreció a llamar a Hannibal y preguntarle, ya que no era muy aficionado a comer fuera de casa. Hablaron un rato hasta que Jonathan dijo algo que por algún motivo resonó con fuerza dentro de él.

—Este lugar va a encantarle a Hannibal, Will, no sé porque pero creo que es de esos hombres que disfrutan de comerse un buen plato de pulmón.

“Hombres que disfrutan comerse en buen plato de pulmón”. Esas fueron sus palabras.  Palabras completamente inocentes. Simplemente una sugerencia sobre lo que a su cuñado podría gustarle comer. Pero para Will fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. Eso era. Pulmones, corazón, baso, hígado todos eran órganos considerados comestibles, especialmente entre gastrónomos expertos. Algunas veces el Destripador tomaba algunos órganos, siempre los mismos pero no siempre todos los del cuerpo.

De un salto sacó el expediente de la tabla en el suelo y cerró la puerta con llave, pasando las hojas como un desquiciado. Una de las víctimas había perdido el corazón, el hígado y ambos riñones, pero sus pulmones estaban intactos… ¿Dónde mierda está la autopsia? 48 años, cáncer de pulmón. Dejó escapar un gemido de felicidad, tenía que llamar a Jack, pero Hannibal le había prohibido usar el teléfono celular… ¿Sería seguro usar la línea fija de la casa? No tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Crawford.

— ¡Jack!

— ¿Will? Dime que tienes algo, por el amor de Dios.

— ¡Se los está comiendo Jack! —Susurró Will tan claramente como pudo. — Es un caníbal, extrae sus órganos para comérselos Jack! Por eso deja los órganos enfermos atrás, no puede comerse la carne mala.

— ¡Santo Cielo! — Jack sonaba asqueado y aturdido — ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, al 100%. No hay otra razón para dejar órganos atrás, si quisiera venderlos para trasplantes se los llevaría todos. No lo motiva el dinero, quiere órganos sanos que pueda comerse.

—Por dios, Will. Llamaré a Beverly, le diré que deje de perder tiempo con traficantes de órganos y que empiece a buscar libros de recetas. Tal vez podamos rastrearlo por lo que coma con los órganos. Eres una bendición. Tengo que irme. Adiós Will.

—Adiós Jack.

Era pequeño, pero era un progreso, y cualquier progreso es bueno en casos como ese. Will se sentía orgulloso, ojala pudiera ayudar más. ¿Qué comería un caníbal como ese con sus pulmones frescos? Jonathan tenía razón, a Hannibal le encantaban las vísceras, especialmente el corazón. Guardaba una cajita con recetas en la mesa de la cocina. Pero no decía que vino las acompañaría… Will no era un experto en esas cuestiones, su paladar aún era de principiante y mientras fuera delicioso se comería hasta una piedra. Pero había alguien que adoraba anotar cada detalle. Sacó el diario de Bedelia de bajo las tablas del suelo y paso las páginas lentamente. Había leído más de la mitad del libro y odiaba a Bedelia con todas sus fuerzas.  Pero ella adoraba las fiestas que organizaban y anotaba cada detalle de ella. “28 de Junio, Corazón a la Tártara”

28 de Junio… 28 de Junio… Esa fecha le era muy familiar. ¿Por qué? El expediente del destripador seguía sobre la mesa, mirándolo acusadoramente, incitándolo. Ahí, sobre aquél hombre con cáncer de pulmón decía que su fecha estimada de muerte era el 26 de Junio. Su cuerpo fue encontrado el 27. Hannibal había servido corazón el 28. Era una coincidencia extraordinaria. Will sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo. No era posible, era sólo una coincidencia, tenía que serlo.

Pasados 5 minutos ni él podía creer en tantas coincidencias. Quiso creer que Hannibal tenía un mal carnicero, uno que mataba gente y se la vendía a gente como él. Quiso creer que tal vez Bedelia era la responsable, pero ella siempre especificaba que Hannibal cocinaba, y Will sabía que era así. Además Bedelia estaba muerta y el Destripador seguía por ahí. Era imposible. Todas las fechas coincidían. Todas las personas en el archivo de Jack habían muerto entre 3 días y 2 semanas antes de que Hannibal organizara una gran fiesta, una cena suntuosa llena de invitados y comida preparada por el mismo. Todos los órganos que faltaban a los cuerpos estaban siempre en el menú, no podía ser su carnicero, algunos cuerpos eran encontrados el día de su muerte, el mismo día de la cena. Es imposible cosechar órganos con tan poca anticipación si no sabes de antemano lo que buscas. No. No era posible.

Su respiración había comenzado a agitarse, pasaba las páginas como un desquiciado, una tras otra, fecha tras fecha, todas las muertes en los 2 años que Bedelia planteaba en su diario concordaban con fechas muy cercanas a una fiesta organizada en la Casa Lecter. No era posible. Arrojó todo bajo las tablas y abrió la puerta, era mejor empezar con su día… No. Hannibal no podía ser el Destripador de Chesapeake… Pero Will sabía que era perfectamente posible. La fecha coincidía, también los órganos… y el perfil. Hannibal había estudiado medicina y laboraba en un campo en el que ejercía control sobre la vida de otros, tenía mucho dinero y se movía con fluidez, sin ser notado o levantar sospechas, era atractivo y extranjero, era educado, culto, tocaba instrumentos musicales, componía su propia música, dibujaba, cocinaba y leía muchísimo.  ¿Cómo es que nadie lo había notado? Se esconde a plena vista, trabaja para el FBI, es amigo de Jack… le ha servido a Jack la gente a la que trata de proteger.

Le ha servido a Jack la gente a la que trata de proteger. Se lo ha servido a Jack, me lo ha servido a mí. Pensó en sus hijos, Hannibal se negaba a que comieran papillas compradas, así que preparaba sus comidas cada semana, puré de frutas, verduras… hígado… ¿Les habría dado a sus hijos Hígado humano? La idea era repulsiva, se dio cuenta de que no respiraba, estaba mareado y corrió al baño a vomitar, no se detuvo en minutos, hasta soltar la bilis. Podía escuchar a la Sra. Jones subiendo apresuradamente a ayudarlo. Estaba sudando. No era posible. No su Hannibal. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer ahora?

No podía decirle a Jack, si se lo decía lo arrestarían, le darían pena de muerte de inmediato. Si lograban una defensa por incapacidad mental pasaría el resto de sus días en una institución mental… lejos de sus crías, lejos de su Omega. Les darían visitas conyugales cuando Will entrará en celo, pero no podría ver a sus cachorros. Perderían el dinero, perderían la casa, se quedaría en la calle con 3 cachorritos y una condición de género que le prohibía trabajar en nada. No volvería a ver a su amado esposo. A su amado esposo Hannibal el Caníbal.

La Sra. Jones estaba a su lado, la veía en la periferia de su visión. Pero no escuchaba lo que le decía, no podía controlar su respiración, estaba agitado, hiperventilando. Estaba aterrado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, intento volver a la cama, pero no pudo, su cuerpo cedió ante la falta de oxígeno y todo se tiñó de negro.

\-------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó cuchicheos a su alrededor, voces familiares. Gimió suavemente mientras trataba de incorporarse pero una mano se lo impidió. No importaba, su bebé estaba bien, dentro de él dónde pertenecía. La voz preocupada de Hannibal le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, instintivamente se alejó de su tacto y pudo ver la confusión en su rostro.

—Lo siento… me sorprendiste. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Te desmayaste Will, gracias a Dios la Sra. Jones estaba aquí para sostenerte o te habrías golpeado la cabeza. —Hannibal suspiró aliviado y le tomó la temperatura con el dorso de la mano, Will soltó un jadeo involuntario. —Parece que todo está bien, creo que sólo fue una baja de presión. ¿Te sentías mal?

—Me… Me maree mucho, vomité, cuando quise ponerme de pie… no lo sé, no recuerdo nada más.

—Ya veo, tranquilo. Abigail está bien, probablemente las náuseas y el vómito desequilibraron tu cuerpo y cuando te pusiste de pie sufriste una baja de presión. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Cansado…

—Es normal, lo mejor será que no hagas esfuerzos por hoy, William, nos diste a todos un buen susto. — Hannibal se acercó para besarlo, pero rechazó sus labios violentamente.

—Lo siento… no pude enjuagarme después de vomitar… mi aliento debe ser terrible.

—Sabes bien que eso no me importa—. Susurró Hannibal, aliviado. Le beso la frente con cariño palpable y Will trató de no temblar de miedo. — Lo haremos así. Te amo William.

—…—No podía estar en silencio, no podía titubear, era su esposo. Su esposo, su Alfa, el padre de sus hijos, su todo. — Te amo, Hanni. Lo siento, no debí preocuparte, has dejado mucho trabajo atrás…

—No te disculpes por eso. Puedo re agendar mis citas, tú eres mucho más importante. Bajaré a prepararte algo de comer y...

— ¡No! — Hannibal dio un brinco de sorpresa. Will sonrió nervioso, sentía ganas de vomitar de nuevo. — No Hannibal, pídele a Sra. Jones que me preparé un té… quédate conmigo…

—Vale, ahora regreso.

Will lo miró salir de la habitación y se secó el sudor frío de la frente. ¿Qué diablos pensaba? Tenía que actuar con normalidad. ¿Si Hannibal se daba cuenta de que sabía su secreto lo mataría? ¿Se lo daría de comer a sus invitados y les mentiría a sus hijos diciéndole que su padre había huido o se había suicidado? Tenía un historial de inestabilidad mental, podría venderles una historia de depresión clínica escondida por su esposo el Psiquiatra favorito del FBI… ¿Se lo daría de comer a sus hijos?

Quiso vomitar de nuevo, pero se contuvo, tenía que calmarse, por su bien, por el de Abigail. Tenía que pensar en lo que haría ahora. Fue al baño y se lavó los dientes. El sabor a menta le ayudo a calmarse, se sentía mucho mejor, no volvería a desmayarse así.

Cuando la Sra. Jones se fue a casa esa noche Will ya actuaba con normalidad. Los niños estaban en cama, Will les había leído hasta que se quedaron dormidos, no quería volver a su habitación dónde Hannibal llenaba algunos documentos y respondía el correo. No podría dormir junto a él, era capaz de sacarle los pulmones a alguien mientras aún los usaba para respirar, con las mismas manos que le acariciaban el cabello y las mejillas. Will casi podía oler la sangre en ellas. Respiró profundo, pensó en Abigail. Debía estar sereno por ella.

— ¿William? — Hannibal abrió la puerta buscándolo, lo vio ahí sentado y le sonrió. — ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y nos damos un baño?

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Con el desmayo y eso…

— ¿Te sientes mal, cariño? Has estado mejor todo el día, comiste bien. —Parecía genuinamente preocupado y se acercó a él, lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y dejó el libro en la repisa. Salieron en silencio de la habitación y cerraron detrás de ellos.

—Me siento bien, pero nunca me había pasado eso.

—Es normal que tengas miedo—. _Mira quien lo dice._ —Pero tienes que asearte, y no voy a dejarte sólo, voy a dejarte limpio y relajado…

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda y sus glúteos, abriéndose paso entre sus muslos para acariciar su miembro por sobre la tela de sus pantalones, Will soltó un gemido de terror que trató de enmascarar como placer. Pero no podía hacer eso. Estaba aterrado, temía que no pudiera lograr ni una erección. Hannibal empujó contra él, frotando suavemente su propia virilidad en apogeo contra su espalda, besándole el cuello y lamiendo gatunamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Will temblaba, quería alejarse de ahí. Olía la sangre, litros de sangre que manchaban las manos que lo tocaban descaradamente, dejando sus siluetas rojas y viscosas sobre su piel. Escapó de sus brazos y sonrió tanto como pudo.

—Íbamos a bañarnos, Hanni. — Hannibal se relamió los labios y Will entró presuroso a su habitación, quitándose los zapatos. Pero no llegó al baño. Hannibal lo apreso nuevamente por la espalda, sosteniéndolo firmemente contra su erección.

—No, Will, no vas a huir de mí.

El pánico regresó, instintivamente trató de soltarse pero Hannibal no se lo permitió. Lo tomó con firmeza del cuello, dejando un sendero de besos desde su barbilla hasta su marca, arrancándole un jadeo que debió tomar como un incentivo. Con lentitud desabotono su camisa y acarició suavemente su vientre para subir hasta uno de sus pezones y molestarlo con sus dedos. Will se mordió el labio, temblando, su piel estaba sensible y enviaba descargas a su pelvis, pero su boca tenía el sabor del miedo, amargo y salado. Cerró los ojos mientras Hannibal lo desnudaba completamente y usaba sus largos dedos para masturbarlo, fue un proceso lento, pero su cuerpo finalmente cedió y se endureció bajo sus atenciones, rosado y desbordando líquido preseminal que Hannibal aprovechó para lubricar sus dedos y hacer más rápidos sus movimientos.

No quería disfrutarlo, no quería hacerlo, No ahora que sabía lo que Hannibal era. Un homicida calculador, frío, maligno, Todo lo que le habían enseñado a atrapar y destruir, alguien como Hobbs, que debía temer y detener. Sintió nauseas una vez más, incluso arcadas, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

—Hanni… no.

— ¿Por qué no, Will? Ya estás tan duro.

—…Po… Podría desmayarme de nuevo…

—Shh, no harás ningún esfuerzo, Will. Yo voy a encargarme de todo.

—Hannibal… en serio…no estoy de humor…

—No uses excusas baratas conmigo, William —.Gruño molesto en su hombro. En sus años de matrimonio Will jamás se había negado a tener sexo, siempre estaba húmedo y dispuesto para que Hannibal lo hiciera suyo. Su comportamiento era inusual y lo estaba molestando. — Luego me dirás que te duele la cabeza. ¿No?

—No, Hanni…—Mierda, estaba haciéndolo enojar, eso era lo que menos quería. Pero no podía hacerlo con él, sentía muchas  y ninguna era deseo en ese momento, muchas eran terribles. — Es sólo que… tengo miedo de desmayarme de nuevo… piensa en Abbie.

—Te bajo la presión Will, a veces sucede. Abigail está bien…—Hannibal parecía satisfecho con la respuesta, pero su voz estaba teñida de impaciencia. — Anda, abre bien las piernas para mí, Will.

—Ha…Hannibal no lo sé…

—Basta… deja de resistirte, relájate y te aseguro que te vas a sentir mejor…

Lo recostó sobre su espalda, Will no quería mirarlo, cómo un depredador sobre él. Fingió vergüenza y desvió la mirada. Hannibal atacó de nuevo su cuello y Will se mordió los labios. Su entrada estaba húmeda, pero apenas por la estimulación de su esposo, no se sentía nada excitado, si Hannibal le hubiera dado sexo oral se habría puesto a llorar. Lo sintió abrirse paso entre sus piernas, separándolas con más fuerza de la que habría necesitado otro día. Su glande, caliente y punzante se abrió paso, encontrándose con la vana lubricación de su cavidad y gruño molesto una vez más. Era un sonido ronco nacido de su pecho. Primitivo y furioso. Will se agitó asustado, era un gruñido de Alfa, un Alfa irritado porque su Omega no cooperaba.

Se negó a mirarlo cuando se lo pidió y como respuesta Hannibal se enterró hasta el fondo de su cuerpo de una estocada. Will soltó un gemido miserable, no había suficiente lubricación para lo estrecho que se sentía con el embarazo, Hannibal lo sabía, pero no le importaba, bombeaba dentro de él con fuerza, golpeando su próstata sin cuidado, casi sudando ira. Era doloroso, horriblemente doloroso, y humillante. Se sentía como un Omega miserable, cuyo único propósito en la vida es ser un esclavo sexual para lo que su Alfa demandara, incluso sexo rudo y forzado que Will claramente no disfrutaba. Así habría sido su vida si se hubiera casado como su padre deseaba, como un agujero sin alma, sólo disponible cuando su Alfa sintiera ganas de meter la polla en algo.

—Hannibal… ah No por favor… detente… Por favor…

Will se sorprendió deseando que terminara pronto. No lo quería, no quería que lo tocara, no quería ese enorme miembro de Alfa abriéndose paso en sus entrañas con violencia, golpeándole en lo más profundo, quemándole por la falta de humedad y de cuidado. No quería su semen llenándolo, ni sus besos, ni sus mordidas.

Súbitamente Hannibal salió de su cuerpo, Will abrió los ojos y lo miró de reojo. Estaba agitado, jadeante y semi- erecto, de pie frente a él, con el cabello revuelto y una expresión que mezclaba la confusión, la ira y el arrepentimiento. Lo miraba fijamente, y fue entonces que Will se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Tenía las mejillas húmedas. Hannibal se acercó y lo acunó entre sus brazos con ternura, susurrándole suavemente.

—Lo siento mucho Will, me dijiste que no querías y no hice caso, fui un idiota…

Will se agitó, quería soltarse, Hannibal lo aferró más fuerte. Prácticamente lo había violado. Estaba arrepentido y avergonzado. Will nunca lo había visto tan frágil y humillado.

—No me toques…

—William, por favor lo siento… No debí forzarte…

—Suéltame… Hannibal, déjame ir.

Hannibal lo soltó, parecía realmente herido y lo miraba con los hombros caídos. Will se alejó tanto como pudo, agitándose entre lágrimas y sollozos.

—Will, por favor, lo siento.

—Déjame solo…

—William…—Hannibal trató de acariciar su rostro pero Will se apartó con violencia. Retrocedió alarmado. — Will, habla conmigo, Sé que debí detenerme… pero entiéndeme nunca te me habías negado antes, detesto que  me digan que no.

— ¿Y eso te da derecho a violarme? Eres un maldito monstruo…

—Will… por favor. No soy el único que actúa extraño hoy.

—No quiero que me toques…Hannibal déjame solo.

—Will, por favor. ¿Qué está pasando? No me digas que nada, porque siempre vienes a rogarme que te dé hasta llorar y hoy estás así.

—Y tú normalmente no eres un Alfa idiota y respetas mis peticiones, no me entierras tu maldita polla hasta hacerme llorar… vete.

—Me iré cuando me digas lo que te sucede.

—No quiero.

—William…— Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Will se alejó cautelosamente pero Hannibal le tomó del brazo  y lo forzó de vuelta a la cama. — Dime que te sucede o te juro por Dios que voy a follarte hasta que me lo digas. No me importa cuánto llores. ¿Quieres ser un Omega necio y desobediente? Bien. Entonces seré un Alfa idiota y voy a follarte hasta que te comportes como se supone que debes hacerlo…

—No te atreverías…

— ¿Eso crees? Mírame… — Guío su mano hasta su miembro, una vez más estaba completamente erecto, caliente, listo para penetrar a un Omega  rebelde. — ¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué te joda como a un animal y te llene de semen hasta que decidas comportarte?

—No…

— ¿No qué? No me quieres dentro Will. ¿Es eso? ¿No quieres sentir como te obligo a venirte, abierto y húmedo como un buen Omega? ¿No quieres qué te enseñe a comportarte como se debe frente a tu Alfa? Dispuesto cuando yo te lo pida, sin faltarme al respeto ni cuestionar mi autoridad.

—Hannibal, por favor, no hagas esto.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? Usa tus palabras. —Will no quería hablar, Hannibal había aprisionado sus manos juntas contra la cama y usaba los dedos de la otra para penetrarlo suavemente, jamás había tenido que usar sus hormonas para imponerle su voluntad a Will, pero ahora lo hacía, el Omega de resistía pero su cuerpo no, su entrada se calentaba y estaba cada vez más húmeda y hambrienta.

—Ha…Hannibal por favor…

—Dime lo que te sucede, William. —Dijo sacando sus dedos de golpe y presionando su miembro contra su cuerpo, apenas acariciando el anillo de su entrada contra su cabeza hinchada. — Te juró que lo haré Will, voy a hacer lo que un Alfa tiene que hacer con un Omega grosero como tú, voy a follarte hasta que tú mismo ruegues por más… Voy a quebrarte William, voy a joderte hasta que no puedas concebir tú existencia sin mi polla dentro de tu cuerpo, hasta que tu mentalidad regrese a la de un Omega de los viejos días, siempre abierto para que su Alfa le enseñe quien manda. Hasta que te conviertas en una ramerita hambrienta y suplicante, hasta que dejes de resistirte y de mentirme.

Will temblaba, de miedo, de deseo, ya no sabía porque pero lo hacía. Will era feliz con Hannibal porque era un Alfa cariñoso, no necesitaba imponerse usando cosas como sus hormonas o la horrible naturaleza dormida de Will, esa parte ancestral de los Omegas que tenía como único fin la reproducción y la satisfacción de los deseos carnales de su Alfa sobre los suyos. Hannibal estaba al tanto de eso, sabía cómo sacarlos a flote. Era un psiquiatra, maldita sea. Y era un asesino, un asesino sádico y violento. Will negaba con el cabeza, hecho un mar de lágrimas, pero Hannibal no escuchaba, le hablaba, sobre como lo trataría si se convertía en esa ramera hambrienta. Lo encerraría en una jaula, esperando a que su Alfa volviera, y luego se sentaría bajo la mesa, a darle una mamada hasta que se viniera en su boca y esa sería su única cena. Will jadeo, quería dominio, algo básico dentro de él quería eso. Pero su parte racional lo odiaría por siempre. Su entrada estaba ardiendo, lo necesitaba dentro, para poder enfriarse, para recuperar la cordura.

—Ha…Hannibal… por favor, no… no quiero ser una ramera hambrienta…—Balbuceó Will, apenas podía hilar dos frases, mucho menos pensar con claridad.

— ¿Qué quieres, William? —Preguntó educadamente, su mano libre aferro una de sus nalgas, abriéndolo suavemente y enterrándose hasta la mitad, su entrada goteaba, casi tan húmeda como cuando entraba en celo.

—Quiero ser tu esposo… bueno y bien portado… te diré todo Hannibal pero por favor… No me jodas hasta que termine como papá quería… por favor.

— ¿No quieres que te joda ni un poco? Mírate, escurriendo como un niño bueno para mí.

—Ah… Sí, por favor, Hannibal…La quiero, la quiero dentro, por favor…

— ¿Prometes decirme la verdad? —Pregunto mientras deslizaba su miembro hasta la base, Will gimió lastimeramente y agitó la cabeza en una serie de extrañas afirmaciones. — ¿Me dirás porque actúas tan extraño?

—Ah.. Ah… Sí, sí Hannibal, te lo diré… por favor, por favor…

—Es mucho más fácil cuando eres un buen niño Will. — Susurró más relajado. Se había despreciado por lastimarlo, pero no quería ver lo que había sucedido con Bedelia pasarle con Will. Sentirlo esconderle cosas, rechazar sus atenciones, forzarlo a ser lo peor que podía ser para castigarlo. — Mantén tus piernas separadas, Will, justo así, enséñame esa boquita golosa. Si las cierras me detendré.

—No…no lo haré—Jadeó Will, casi enterrando las uñas en sus nalgas, separándolas para Hannibal que se relamió antes de comenzar un vaivén lento y profundo dentro de su cuerpo. Will no podía articular, no podía ni emitir sonidos, apenas podía respirar cuando su esposo aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, golpeando firmemente. Dejó que el golpeteo húmedo de sus testículos contra su piel fuera el único sonido en el aterrador silencio de la habitación. Que terrible. Iba a venirse como nunca en los brazos de un asesino en serie. Iba a tener el mejor y más violento orgasmo de su vida mientras lo follaba un hombre capaz de arrancarle la espina a una mujer por pura diversión.

Era una sincronización completa, una fusión total. Apenas Hannibal sintió las paredes de Will cerrarse y apresarlo como resultado de su propio orgasmo un rugido nació de su garganta y se vació en la habitación, igual que su dueño lo hacía dentro de su esposo, mirándolo retorcerse y aferrarse a las sabanas en un intento por controlarse. Salió de su cuerpo con facilidad, seguido de un chorro de semen que escurrió hasta la cama, maldita sea. Odiaba ver a Will alterado, lo amaba, pero no soportaba la idea de ver fracasar su segundo matrimonio, lo mantendría s u lado, feliz y satisfecho como todo buen Omega debe estar, aún si era contra su voluntad.

Con movimientos lentos se recostó a su lado, Will ronroneaba suavemente, perdido en el sopor del sexo, abrió sus brazos y Will se acunó contra ellos instintivamente, calmando su respiración y perdiéndose en la somnolencia.

—Will, vas a decirme por qué actúas como tan extraño conmigo…

—Sí…

— ¿Y?

—Yo sé tú secreto, Hanni…—Susurró entre ronroneos, Hannibal lo miró fijamente, con el rostro tenso y desencajado. Will no podía mentirle, no ahora que sus feromonas habían exprimido cada gota de resistencia de su cuerpo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, William?

—Mmm. De tu secreto Hannibal, yo sé cuál es…—Susurró bosteando, una sonrisa tonta nació en sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían su torso y bajaban hacía se sexo. Tal vez se había excedido un poco. No era su intención sumirlo en esa especie de celo inducido si no era necesario. Detuvo su mano y la llevo hacía el, obligando a su Omega a mirarlo con sus ojos azules velados por el placer y el sueño.

— ¿Cuál es mi secreto, William?

—Tú…—Remarcaba cada palabra, moviendo sus dedos sobre su pecho y luego su rostro— eres… el… destripador…de…—Un último golpecito en su nariz y Will le regaló una sonrisa idiota— Chesapeake.

Hannibal no devolvió esa sonrisa, quedó pasmado en un estado entre la sorpresa y el pánico. Will no quería tocarlo porque sabía, sabe Dios como, quien era en realidad. No quería las sucias manos de un asesino sobre su cuerpo. Su primer matrimonio se repetía, pero esta vez no iba a desmoronarse. No. Will era su Omega, su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, y sería el padre de muchos más de sus hijos. Había hecho mucho por tener a Will a su lado, incluso había matado por él. Ni ese secreto iba a separarlos.


	9. La esposa de Barba Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y Hannibal conversan sobre su matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperen el final pronto. La cosa va a arder.

—Will, tenemos que hablar de esto.

Will se había negado a hablarle desde que despertaron esa mañana. También se había negado a atender a sus hijos, Hannibal los había cambiado, alimentado, y les había leído un cuento mientras Will lo miraba estoico desde lejos. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de la siesta fueron juntos a su habitación, este día no habría una ducha juntos.

— ¿Eres el Destripador de Chesapeake?

—Sí, lo soy.

Will se aferró al borde de la cama dónde estaba sentado, tenía los nudillos blancos y estaba hiperventilando de nuevo.

—Will, cariño tienes que respirar, si no podría bajarte la presión…

—Por todos los cielos, Hannibal. ¿Crees que puedo calmarme? Mi esposo es el más buscado asesino en serie del país.

—Es cuestión de perspectiva, en realidad creo que hay otros asesinos activos más…

— ¡ESO NO IMPORTA HANNIBAL! —Gritó Will exasperado, tenía las mejillas rojas, y su respiración continuaba acelerándose.

—William, respira…

— ¡NO! No lo entiendes… es lo peor que me ha sucedido… Sólo quería una vida feliz, cómoda, tener hijos y una casa bonita. ¿Es mucho pedir? —Hannibal negó con la cabeza, dejándolo desahogarse. — Claro, mi primer matrimonio no fue el mejor, Matt no era rico ni era un Alfa, pero tenía un trabajo y era un hombre decente… No enviudé tan viejo, ni 30 años. ¡Es una buena edad para volverme a casar!

—William, que…

—Soy atractivo, a veces… cuando me cepillo bien el cabello y no estoy sufriendo… Y soy fértil, muy fértil, puedo tener 3 o cuatro hijos más. Lo único que necesitaba era alguien que me cuidara, pero no. Me casé con un asesino sádico  que ha escapado de la policía durante casi 20 años. Todo en lo que creo se sacude y no sé como manejarlo…

—William, ya entendí. No es un escenario perfecto, pero no he cambiado en lo absoluto. Mis actividades extra curriculares no cambian en lo más mínimo lo que siento por ti. Y no me hacen menos adecuado para cuidar de ti o de nuestros hijos.

—Nuestros hijos, Hannibal. NUESTROS HIJOS. ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos si te descubren?

—William, ¿no creerás que no tengo un plan de reserva para ustedes? Jamás los dejaría en la calle. Además no tengo intención de dejarme capturar. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

—Nadie en esta familia corre verdadero peligro por causa mía. — Will giró los ojos, incapaz de creer en sus palabras. — Pero ¿y tú?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Le dirás a Jack sobre mí?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Por qué?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Y una muy fácil de responder.

—Eres mi esposo… mi Alfa. Te amo con toda mi alma… No quiero verte encerrado en ese horrible hospital de Baltimore… no quiero verte para visitas conyugales ni criar a los niños lejos de ti…

—William, tengo que confiar en que guardarás mi secreto como tuyo. —Susurró Hannibal, sentándose a su lado y pasando su mano sobre su cuello, acariciándolo hasta que relajó los hombros. Tenía razón, Hannibal seguía siendo su esposo, había sido su esposo y el destripador todo este tiempo. Temerle era una tontería, pero no temerle sería una imprudencia.

—Hannibal, tienes que prometerme que esto no va a afectarnos… Jack está buscándote.

—Will, confía en mí, Jack lleva años buscándome. “Mantén a tus amigos cerca…

—…Y a tus enemigos aún más”. Lo entiendo.

Will suspiró, acurrucándose sobre su pecho, Hannibal acaricio su vientre cariñosamente con la mano, susurrándole a Abigail.

—Hannibal…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Serias capaz de hacernos daño? A mí o a los niños.

—No digas tonterías, William. Jamás les pondría un dedo encima, tú, Nicolae, Viktor, Abigail, son mi familia, son lo más valioso que tengo.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas tan dulces mientras destruyes tantas vidas?

—Esas vidas no valen nada, eran gente vulgar, el mundo es un lugar mejor sin ellos.

—Hannibal, eso no te corresponde decidirlo.

—Deberíamos mantener las disertaciones filosóficas y los cuestionamientos morales sobre mi forma de vida al mínimo. ¿Puedes vivir con esto? Conmigo, con lo que soy.

—No lo sé, Hannibal…—Susurró cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

—Para mí no hay vuelta atrás Will, somos una fuerza en el universo, nos vemos en una dirección y esperamos llegar a alguna parte. Espero sinceramente que tu dirección sea la misma que la mía.

—No tengo idea en qué dirección debería moverme ahora…

—Para empezar, quiero que Jack salga de tu vida, por completo. — Will lo miró confundido. — No soy idiota Will. ¿Cómo me descubriste si no fue Jack quien te dio las herramientas para hacerlo? Te pedí que no trabajaras en el caso del Destripador y desobedeciste deliberadamente.

—No tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar. —Se defendió Will, estaba aterrado, sintió los ojos húmedos y los brazos de Hannibal estrecharse a su alrededor. — No se suponía que tú fueras el Destripador… Hannibal por dios… ¿Nos hemos estado comiendo a estas personas?

— ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No se suponía que fueras así… ¿No podías sólo ser mi esposo? Elegante, educado… trabajando duro, llevándome a la Opera y enseñándole a nuestros niños a hablar lituano y francés aunque apenas pueden hablar en inglés…

—William…—Will había comenzado a llorar. Todo era culpa de Matt, se había muerto y ahora tenía que pasar por esto. — Necesito que comprendas la belleza en lo que hago…

— ¿Belleza? Hannibal le sacaste los riñones a un hombre y luego se los serviste en caldo a 24 invitados…

—No estás viendo nada más allá de lo que tu mente tan cerrada quiere ver. Lo bueno y lo malo no existen en este mundo. Todos estamos inmersos en un mar de contradicciones y nadamos en la dirección que más nos conviene.

—No vas a dejarlo… ¿Ni siquiera por nosotros?

—No puedo dejar de ser, Will. Estoy aquí, existo, sucedo. Nadie me hizo lo que soy hoy, y nadie, ni siquiera tú puedes cambiarme.

—No me amas…

—No digas tonterías. Sabrías si no te amara. —Eso era cierto, lo sabía por el diario. — En realidad mi naturaleza es terriblemente inconveniente para mí. Mi vida sería más práctica si viviera solo.

—Hannibal, por favor… no quiero morir…

—Will, basta ya con eso. Mi naturaleza como Alfa es desastrosa, me obliga a buscar a quien cuidar, me obliga a encontrar una criatura tan inesperada y hermosa como tú. Eres la mejor serendipia con la que me haya topado. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde el día en que te vi por primera vez…

—Hannibal…

—No podría matarte. Es decir, podría. Podría poner mis manos alrededor de tu cuello y exprimirte la vida, podría sentir como tu energía desaparece mientras te miro a los ojos. Es algo íntimo, casi como el sexo. —Will temblaba entre sus brazos, muy asustado como para intentar huir. Podía oler su miedo, y le carcomía el pecho. — Podría, sería muy fácil. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Y no lo haré.

— ¿Por…

—Antes de que me preguntes motivos, déjame decirte que nunca hago nada que no me cause placer o entretenimiento. Personalmente siempre quise una familia, algo más estable que lo que tuve cuando niño. Saber que lo tengo, siempre pensé que eso me daría placer. Y estaba en lo correcto. Nunca pensé que podría existir un Omega como tú, tan sumiso, tan moldeable, tan dispuesto a aprender, tan inteligente y con una mente tan capaz. Te pierdes a ti mismo en otros, es maravilloso, es intrigante. Es una lástima que tu potencial se haya desperdiciado tantos años.

—Soy… Soy Omega, no puedo explotar ningún potencial…—Murmuró Will, en un estado extraño entre el bochorno y el pánico. — Bueno… sólo mi fertilidad.

—Ah, tu fertilidad. Tu fertilidad es una cornucopia de ambrosia, William. Cuando estás en celo puedo olerla desde cualquier habitación de la casa.  —Hannibal parecía saborearlo en ese momento, como un buen vino, un sabor fuerte contra su lengua. — Cuando me dijiste que tendrías a mis crías, pensé que todo era demasiado bueno. Creí que mentías. Pero luego los vi, y los continué viendo, cada mes, dentro de ti, en la pantalla del ultrasonido. Creciendo, abriéndose paso. Mis hijos, nuestros.

—Hannibal, no me siento seguro… me siento como la esposa de Barbazul…

—Sí lo fueras, te aseguro que serías la última. Guarda mis secretos, Will. Te los regalo, todos y cada uno de ellos, encuéntralos, entiéndelos. Cuida de mí, cuida de nuestros cachorros, dame lo que te pido. No debes sentirte nunca inseguro, nadie puede herirte, no desde que ondeas mi aroma y mi pertenencia como una bandera en batalla.

— ¿Nunca me harás daño?

—Creo que ya te he hecho daño, pero no deseo transformarte en algo de lo que no puedas volver. —acarició suavemente su espalda, su rostro, su vientre. Abigail se movió ansiosa, casi como un saludo. El movimiento le recordó lo real de su situación. — Esto, William. Abigail, Nicolae, Viktor… ellos son toda la garantía que necesitas de mí. Mientras más garantías tengamos, más seguro te sentirás.

— ¿Y sí no puedo tener más hijos? — Preguntó, era una posibilidad, algo podía salir mal en el parto, podría perder a Abbie, podría quedar infértil e inútil.

—Contrario a lo que parecen creer tú y la mitad de Baltimore no te quiero a mi lado como una máquina para producir niños, William. Si hubiera querido eso me habría buscado un Omega virgen, de 18 años y ahora tendría 7 u 8 niños por ahí, corriendo y gritando. —Will se tomó la agresión a un nivel muy personal. Aunque a sus 33 años era muy joven, su edad reproductiva estaba entrando en la recta final. No podría tener crías más allá de los 40, sería imprudente, en caso de que pudieran lograr una inseminación exitosa. Uno de esos Alfa jóvenes, en sus primeros celos… tenía camadas de 2 o 3 cachorritos cada vez, eran una maravilla que facilitaba dejar un linaje extenso.

—Te conformas conmigo ¿Es por qué si no tengo nada que ofrecer no puedo dejarte?

—No voy a mentirte, por un segundo lo consideré. Aún si quisieras dejarme, aún si te arrancarás mí marca a mordidas y huyeras… No tendrías mucho que ofrecer, como Omega. Pero me temo que deseché ese pensamiento hace años. Tienes mucho que ofrecerme como hombre, como compañía. No te amo por tu fertilidad, y claramente tampoco por tu obediencia. Te amo porque eres toda una experiencia, y no creo aburrirme nunca de ti.

—No podría matarte, simplemente porque no quiero quedarme sin ti. —Dijo al final, besándole la mejilla— Te seguiría al fin del mundo, y te marcaría de nuevo si no fueras mío.

— ¿Matarías a alguien por mí? —Preguntó Will, sin saber porque. Hannibal siempre se había sentido real, correcto, todo en él llamaba. Sus ojos, su aroma. Algo en él, cada vez que lo besaba o cada vez que simplemente disfrutaba de su perfume mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho para dormir, le gritaba que le pertenecía, que siempre lo había hecho. Que de haberlo conocido antes, lo único en su camino habría sido su ciega convicción de amar a un Beta.

—Oh, William. Mataría a todo el mundo por ti…—Era honesto, aterradoramente honesto. — No te pido que hagas lo mismo por mí. Sólo que trates de pensar como yo…y que me cuides como te he cuidado hasta ahora… ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—…—Tragó saliva, sintió como si se tragara una bola de fuego. — Sí Hannibal… Si puedo. Pero necesito tiempo… tiempo para pensar, para… para entender…

—Por supuesto—. Hannibal parecía satisfecho y daba por terminada la charla, pero Will tenía muchas preguntas.

— ¿Piensas matar a Jack?

—No, por ahora me es mucho más útil con vida. Hablando de Jack, quiero que me des toda la evidencia que tengas en tus manos, de más está decir que voy a destruirla.

—Sí, Hannibal…—Will se puso de pie y camino rumbo al baño, tenía que lavarse la cara, se había bañado y aun así se sentía sucio. Hannibal no lo siguió, segundos después el timbre sonó, rompiendo la tensa atmosfera que llenaba la casa como una plaga.

— ¿Quién demonios puede ser en sábado a esta hora?

Hannibal se le había adelantado, cuando bajo estaba en el recibidor con Jonathan y un ramo de flores. El aroma le provoco un mareo, pero su hermano sonrió al verle.

—Willie, gracias a Dios. Hannibal me dijo lo que paso y estaba preocupado. —Will tuvo que meditar un momento sus palabras. — Te desmayaste. ¿Te había pasado antes?

—No… No te preocupes, Jonathan, me… ¿Me casé con un doctor, recuerdas? —Sonrió tanto como pudo, su hermano le ofreció las flores y su esposo se las llevo, diciendo algo sobre ponerlas en agua. — Gracias por las flores.

—Quería traerte fruta, pero Lily me dijo que era mejor no presionarte a comer.

—Lamento mucho lo de ayer, realmente quería ir a cenar con ustedes.

— ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar aquí? —Hannibal había regresado. Su brazo rodeo a Will por la cintura y este trató de no parecer sorprendido o aterrado. “Es mi esposo, hace años, el mismo esposo.” Se repetía una y otra vez tratando de calmarse. —Me encanta cocinar, y no tenemos muchos parientes a quienes ofrecerles una cena apropiada. Es un poco difícil después de los niños, pero lo resolveremos.

—Eso suena maravilloso, no tenía idea que fueras aficionado a la cocina. —Hannibal sonrió y Will sintió ganas de vomitar su desayuno, 100% vegetariano. — ¿Cuándo?

—-------------------

Will habría deseado irse de casa, pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Hannibal como fuera posible. Tiempo a solas para poder pensar en el cambio de 360º grados que había dado su vida. Pero tenía hijos y responsabilidades. Hannibal le había llamado furioso a Jack, demandándole una explicación. Le había dicho que su Omega se había desmayado por el estrés del caso del Destripador, verdades a medias, y que si volvía a discutir con él algo relacionado a cualquier caso ambos saldrían de su vida para siempre. El grueso sobre de evidencia terminó ardiendo en la chimenea, mientras Will pasaba los días ausente y sumido en los pensamientos que desbordaban su cabeza.

Pensaba en Abigail Hobbs, ella sin duda habría ayudado a su padre a matar a todas esas chicas. Era comer o ser comido. Ella debía amar a su padre, a pesar de que fuera un monstruo. Así como él amaba a Hannibal. La figura del Destripador se le antojaba lejana y oscura, como la sombra de un auto que pasa fugazmente por la ventana en tu vista periférica. Real pero extrañamente lejana, atemporal. Todo era muy extraño.

Pasaron varias semanas antes de poder dormir junto a su esposo de nuevo. Se preguntó si sus problemas maritales eran evidentes al exterior. Probablemente no. No había forma de que sus amigos o los de Hannibal supieran que tenía casi 3 semanas que no dormían o comían juntos. Nunca en su matrimonio habían pasado 3 semanas sin hacer el amor. Pero Will no se sentía especialmente deseoso, ni siquiera cuando tenía subidas hormonales, las mismas que en su primer embarazo lo habrían lanzado en brazos de su Alfa

Hannibal mostraba su capacidad de autocontrol y su paciencia dándole su espacio. No lo obligaba a comer y él mismo se había mudado a la habitación de huéspedes del primer piso. Pasaban mucho tiempo con los niños, normalmente por separado, pero casi no hablaban y si lo hacían era siempre sobre sus hijos o sobre la cita que Will tenía con el Dr. Cook. Hannibal iba a todas y cada una de sus citas médicas, quería ver a su hija, quería saber que crecía bien dentro de su Omega, pero Will no estaba seguro. No quería estar con Hannibal, no aún. Podría entenderlo, con un poco de esfuerzo podía entender a cualquiera, pero no estaba listo, no entendía la muerte como el hermoso espectáculo que Hannibal construía. Se sentía terrible, pero al final decidió ir solo, incluso cambio la cita a la última hora disponible, a las 7:30, sabiendo que su esposo tenía un paciente.

Quería deshacerse del Diario de Bedelia tanto como del resto de la evidencia contra Hannibal, pero ahora todo en él cobraba nuevo significado. Bedelia sabía que su esposo era… “diferente”. Sabía lo que era y lo que hacía. Y Hannibal sabía que ella estaba al tanto. Las últimas páginas de su diario estaban escritas en un tono cada vez más desesperado. Su matrimonio se desmoronaba. Entre su amorío con Anthony y la clara indiferencia de Hannibal ya no podían sostener las apariencias.

_“Hannibal ha encontrado a alguien más. No me faltaría el respeto teniendo una aventura, sólo para probar que es mejor que yo. Temo que su instinto de Alfa lo ha llevado a una pareja mucho más adecuada. Es algo que se huele. Alguien compatible y fértil. Todo lo que desea. Si existe el destino me cuestiono que propósito cumplo en el plan que tiene para Hannibal. Tal vez he sido el medio para administrar su soledad mientras daba con este Omega._

_Ha cambiado, no sé si es su deseo por él o que simplemente ha dejado de amarme por completo, ya no queda en este hombre la más pequeña pizca de aprecio por mí. Hay frío en sus ojos y sus palabras, cuando llegan, están siempre teñidas de misterio. Él sabe algo que yo no. Tal vez sabe que yo no tengo idea que secreto ha descubierto, pero ha bastado para que me corte de tajo._

_Lo he visto. Es su tipo. Atractivo, hermosos ojos. Con una sonrisa tímida y encantadora. Veo el deseo, veo como en su mente calcula el potencial de su felicidad. Podría ser feliz con él. Pero no lo será porque yo estoy aquí. Incluso con mi enfermedad sigo luchando por destruir cada pequeño rayo de luz en su vida. Mi muerte sería perfecta. Estaría soltero, no, viudo. Sus amigos sentirían pena por él, nadie lo miraría mal por empezar de nuevo con un Omega, en cosa de uno o dos años. Tendría hijos. Nadie volvería a hablar de mí, mi nombre sería un tabú, una grosería en su presencia. Me cuida, me lleva al hospital cuando mi situación empeora, pero puedo ver en sus ojos la cuenta regresiva. Espera mi muerte como un buitre. Pero no es mi carne con la que piensa hacerse un festín_

_Justo cuando creo estar mejor los síntomas regresan. La ansiedad, los mareos, estoy aletargada y confundida. A ratos mi visión se hace borrosa y mi estómago no puede retener la comida. He perdido algo de cabello y la garganta no ha dejado de arderme desde el primer día. Desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. Desearía despedirme de Anthony. Pero creo que si regreso al hospital será la última vez. Seré un cofre, los secretos de Hannibal se irán conmigo a la tumba, espero que mis secretos estén embotellados también. Y espero que su nuevo juguete sea justo lo que él espera. Por su bien. “_

 

Eso era todo. Al diario le faltaban las últimas páginas, alguien las había arrancado con furia, podía ver los trozos sueltos entre el cosido de las páginas del resto del encuadernado. Fue un trabajo sucio y apresurado. Bedelia había muerto… Hannibal había encontrado un Omega. ¿Es que Will era su segunda opción? Tal vez lo habían rechazado y al final había accedido a conocer a un amigo de Jack, tal vez no sólo para tener una familia. Tal vez quería darle más motivos a Jack para confiar en él. ¿Cómo sospechar del esposo de un colega? Del padre de 2 niños pequeños, y un padre excelente, cariñoso, paciente y que les daba todo lo que necesitaban y más. Todo en su vida, todo lo que Hannibal tocaba, ahora parecía teñido de misterio y de peligro. Ya había asumido que esa era su vida, quería que lo fuera. Pero no era prudente. Era la esposa de Barba azul, recorriendo los pasillos de su palacio y abriendo las puertas una por una para descubrir que sus antecesoras están muertas, todas en cuartos distintos. En algunos hay muchos cuerpos, pútridos y carcomidos. En otros sólo queda el olor cobrizo de la sangre. Will sabe, o asume, que aún quedan cuartos que le ocultan cosas. Barba azul no lo mató cuando abrió el cuarto prohibido. Eso significa que lo ama, o que hay una puerta que lleva a algo mucho peor.

No fue una cita especial, Abigail estaba bien, crecía con normalidad y medía lo normal para un bebé de 6 meses de embarazo.  Will parecía estar sano, su ritmo cardiaco era normal igual que sus niveles en sangre y el calcio en los huesos. El doctor le mando nuevos suplementos para su dieta pero no preguntó nada cuando su paciente se presentó solo. Era muy raro ver personas en avanzado estado de embarazo presentarse solas a una cita, mucho más cuando se trataba de Omegas vinculados.

— ¿A la misma hora el mes que viene Will? —Preguntó Lucy sonriéndole cuando volvió a la recepción. Le ofreció las impresiones de su ultrasonido y Will las guardo en una carpetita de cuero.  Se veían una vez al mes, y este era el segundo embarazo para Will, enemistarse con su ex cuñada no le traía más que equipaje emocional que no quería en su vida.

—No lo sé, creo que la próxima vez Hannibal vendrá conmigo… —Vendría o no vendría. Tal vez pasara el resto de su embarazo sin hablarle a su marido. — ¿Puedes ponerla a las 4:30?

— ¿Está todo bien? — Lucy lo miró preocupada, Will trato de disimular con una sonrisa.

—Claro, todo bien… —La mujer asintió pero no le creía, anotó su cita y guardo sus pertenencias en su bolso mientras esperaba la versión impresa de su recibo. — ¿Te vas a casa?

—Eres nuestra última cita de hoy. —Dijo sonriéndole. — Si quieres hablar podemos ir a tomar un café, hay un Starbucks a una cuadra…

—En serio estoy bien, Lucy.

—Oh, Will, vamos. Nos veíamos 2 veces a la semana y en cada reunión familiar durante casi 10 años. Te conozco, no estás bien.

—No es nada de lo que quiera hablar….

—Ah es tu esposo. No me mires así, veo parejas todo el día, Will. Es la primera vez que vienes solo. Si algo anda mal deberías hablarlo con alguien.

—Vale… Yo te invito. — Accedió finalmente y la mujer sonrió aliviada. Bajaron juntos el ascensor hablando de su trabajo, de Abigail y de la vida. Cháchara sin sentido. Will no conducía mucho. Vivió 30 años sin un auto y aunque Hannibal le había enseñado no salía mucho de casa, así que prefería tomar taxi o bien contratar a alguien para llevarlo. Ese día había sido un taxi, así que caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería. Will no quería beber café, lo ponía aún más ansioso, como si su vida no fuera suficiente. Así que pidió un té y se sentaron juntos en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

—Will. ¿Hay algo mal en tu matrimonio? ¿No eres feliz? —Lucy sabía lo raras que sonaban sus palabras, un Omega infeliz. Eso era casi imposible. Un Omega marcado, incluso por un Beta, era un Omega protegido y amado, o en el peor de los casos un omega con una casa y recursos. Incluso los Omega que formaban parte de un harem o vivían en concubinato eran consentidos y altamente apreciados, especialmente si tenían muchas crías.

—No tengo motivos para no ser feliz. — Dijo Will, mirando el vapor de su té haciendo círculos hasta desaparecer. — Es sólo que… Hannibal es mucho más de lo que yo creía.

—No te gusta. Hay algo de él que no te gusta. — Adivinó Lucy, suspirando. — Eso es inevitable Will, especialmente si te casas con alguien luego de unos días… ¿Te sucedió lo mismo con Matt? Claro que no.

—No había nada de Matt que yo no supiera… Y era mucho menos… complicado de lo que Hannibal es. No me malentiendas, Lucy. No creo que casarme fuera una mala idea, y no creo que existiera nadie ahí afuera más adecuado para mí que Hannibal…

—Pero ese algo no te deja dormir. Matt era básico,  un hombre maravilloso…—Susurró Lucy y ambos asintieron con tristeza. — Pero, tú y yo sabemos que era un Beta… Nunca sería para ti lo que un Alfa, y tenías muchas necesidades que él no podía cumplir. Te amaba, y te estaré siempre agradecida por ignorar tus instintos y hacer a mi hermano feliz hasta el final…

—Amar a Matt era tan fácil, tan natural. —Dijo Will sin pensarlo mucho. — Con Hannibal, las cosas son diferentes. Algo a un nivel instintivo ha dependido de él desde el primer día. Es un Alfa perfecto, sobrio…poderoso. Pero amarlo fue un proceso. Y creí que ya había terminado.

—El amor no siempre es fácil, Will. —Will miraba por la ventana, una motocicleta que se estacionaba. — A veces hay que usar la cabeza un poquito para estabilizarnos antes de saltar. No hay nada de malo en eso, tu esposo es un hombre muy complicado. Pero te ama… lo sé y por eso sé que lograras hacer que todo funcione otra vez.

—Estas muy segura sobre eso…

— Llámalo intuición femenina, pero estoy segura…—Will la miraba cómo esperando una explicación. — Estoy segura, porqué cuando estás haciendo otra cosa y él te mira… Veo en sus ojos lo mismo que veía cuando Mathew lo hacía.

La mujer sonrió y Will sintió ganas de llorar, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada más, no había mucho que decir. Ella tenía razón, Hannibal lo amaba, eso no había cambiado. Confiaba en él, en que guardaría su secreto, en que podía entenderlo, apreciarlo, verlo por todo lo que era sin tacharlo de monstruo. Hannibal era mucho más que eso, era un complejo sistema que funcionaba y se extendía por todas las cosas, era un hombre inteligente y con una mente que funcionaba ajena al mundo a su alrededor, pero a diferencia de Will, Hannibal encajaba perfectamente en todo lugar, en todo momento. Algo había de hermoso en esa extraña simbiosis en que vivía con el mundo real. Dando mucho, y tomando a cambio cosas inesperadas.

Lucy levantó la vista cuando un extraño se acercó a su mesa, era el mismo hombre de la motocicleta, se había quitado el casco.

—Señor Lecter, que agradable sorpresa.

—Tú… —Anthony Dimmond, no lo veía desde que su esposo lo corriera de su fiesta de compromiso 3 años atrás— ¿Puedo ayudarle?

—No, creo que yo puedo ayudarle a usted. —Dijo sonriéndole y sacando algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Hojas de papel, con escritura a mano y los bordes rasgados. Will entendió todo de pronto. El diario no estaba en su casa, Anthony lo había puesto ahí hace 3 años.

— ¿Va por ahí cargando eso en sus bolsillos en caso de que nos encontremos en la calle?

—En realidad, siempre lo llevó conmigo. Esto ha sido una casualidad. —Lucy no preguntó nada, pero se sentía incómoda. Anthony Dimmond señorita, un placer.

—No vas a dármelas. ¿O sí?

—No lo sé…—Susurró el hombre, guardándolas de nuevo y mirando el hinchado vientre del Omega. — Tal vez sea muy tarde para ti… Pero creo que no. Si lo fuera no te verías tan miserable…

—Will, vámonos…—Dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie, ese extraño no le gustaba. — Te llevaré a casa.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—No lo subirá a esa cafetera. — Gruño Lucy. — Es peligroso en su estado.

—Tomaré un taxi, Lucy. Vete a casa.

— ¡Will!

—Por favor, no me dejes entretenerte más… gracias por todo.

La mujer los miró a ambos y asintió, no les quitó la vista de encima hasta salir de la cafetería y perderse en la noche.

— ¿Debería pedir ese taxi? Creo que ni la neutralidad de este restaurante es suficiente para lo privado de nuestra conversación.

—No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

—Lo harás, Will. Lo harás. Tú sabes lo que Bedelia sabía sobre Hannibal. —Will se puso pálido al instante. — Y en estas hojas hay algo que tal vez no sepas aún. Vendrás conmigo a casa, y vas a terminar de leer sus memorias, creo que las encontrarás ilustrativas.

Y lo hizo, algo más que la curiosidad lo obligó a obedecer, y cuando llegaron a su departamento, un estudio enorme de una sola habitación lleno de borradores de libros, se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado. Cooperar era más inteligente, Cooperar y esperar salir con vida de ahí.

—Si quieres beber algo tengo café o té…

—Sólo dame las hojas, Dimmond.

—Como quieras…—Se alzó de hombros y le dio las últimas páginas. Will se sentó en un sofá, lejos de él a leer. Podía verlo en la cocina, preparándose una bebida, cortando limones. Se dio prisa. ¿Qué había en esas páginas que era tan importante?


	10. Asesino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will descubré un secreto que pone su vida en verdadero peligro.

Cuando llegó a la mitad entendió todo. Igual que Bedelia.

_“Hannibal me está envenenando. ¡Claro! Que estúpida he sido al creer que esto era una enfermedad. Debí ver las señales. No puedo moverme, estoy muy débil para eso. Cuando comencé a sospechar dejé de comer y una vez más mi mente me hizo una mala jugada. Debe ser el aletargamiento. Nunca envenenaría la comida, nunca le haría eso a la comida. Pero a mí sí. Dejé de comer por días, pensando que eso me ayudaría a reponer fuerzas, pero  no fue así. Era el té, el agua, el vino. Ahí estaba._

_No sé qué día es hoy, no sé cuánto tiempo más podré sostener un lápiz ni si volveré a tener la fuerza para esconder esta pieza clave de evidencia de sus manos. Por este medio declaro que yo: Bedelia du Maurier-Lecter voy a morir, y que la causa de la muerte no será la arritmia que de pronto me invade, será el veneno que mi esposo, el Dr. Hannibal Lecter, lleva casi 2 meses agregando a todo líquido que llega a mis labios._

_Iré al hospital, pero no voy a volver. Mi muerte no despertará sospechas. Hannibal me mira, sentado junto a la ventana. Me mira fijamente. Sabe mis secretos, sabe que le he mentido, que lo he humillado. Y ahora me humilla a mí. Me deja ensuciar la cama y me baña una vez a la semana. Si me niego me obliga a beber y ya no intenta darme de comer. No puedo hablar. Ni gritar cuando tengo momentos de lucidez y está ahí, mirándome, sonriendo. Esperando que exhale mi último aliento._

_Voy a morir, podría darme el divorcio, pero sería muy sencillo. Sabe que de dármelo correría a brazos de Anthony y sería feliz. El correría a buscarse un Omega bonito para tener hijos como conejo. Pero ya hemos pasado ese punto. Hannibal no perdona a quien le falta el respeto y yo no me he cansado de hacerlo. Qué tragedia cuando tus secretos se vuelven en tu contra. Hannibal va a disfrutar cada agonizante segundo de mi muerte. Su veneno será indetectable y su sufrimiento creíble. Moriré sin que nadie pueda hacer nada por mí, moriré sabiendo que voy a morir y que él único que puede detenerlo ha decidido postergarlo para extender mi dolor._

_No tengo miedo, ya no siento nada. Si acaso siento curiosidad por ese Omega de ojos azules de quien Hannibal quedó tan prendado en nuestra última visita a Baltimore. Irá tras él. ¿Tendrá el mismo destino que yo? No voy a saberlo. Mañana estaré moribunda, Hannibal me llevará de emergencia al hospital pero no podrán ayudarme. Me dará un sepulcro decente porque debe hacerlo. Luego volverá a media noche a dejar las flores que más odio sobre mi tumba. Mi único consuelo es que finalmente estaré libre del monstruo de mil cabezas que es mi esposo.”_

Sí Will podía creer a Hannibal capaz de matar a docenas de personas a lo largo de los años, creer que mataría a su esposa debería ser más fácil. El resto del texto era una carta de Bedelia a Anthony, y Will no la leyó. Dejo las hojas sobre la mesa, jadeando y acariciando su vientre compulsivamente. La metáfora de Barba Azul se hacía más real cada segundo. Otra puerta se abría ante él. Con otro cuerpo. Uno muy cercano.

—Lo sabes… de lo que Hannibal Lecter es capaz. — Murmuró Anthony, serio, furioso. — Por eso no te sorprende.

— ¿Por qué no has ido con la policía?

—Hannibal no es un tonto, cuando murió Bedelia le pidió a una enfermera que me lo entregará. Él sabía que yo lo tenía, pero fui muy cuidadoso. No podía matarme y arriesgarse a perder esa pieza clave en su contra de vista. Así que se dedicó a destruirme.

 Intenté denunciarlo, pero es tan bueno con la gente. Les dio mis antecedentes criminales, les dijo que tenía un romance con su esposa y que lo había amenazado después de su muerte. Qué si no le daba dinero les diría a todos que él la había matado. ¡Tenía todo! Llamadas falsas en su registro telefónico, correos con amenazas enviados desde mi computadora. Nadie me creería nunca, sería el amante aprovechado que quiere perturbar el luto de un pobre viudo.

— Lo dejaste en nuestra casa. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Quería que lo encontraras, y lo hiciste. Sabes que es cierto. — Anthony se había puesto de pie, mirándolo intensamente. —Sabes que es un hombre peligroso, sabes que es despiadado y capaz de matar. Tienes que ayudarme.

— ¿Ayudarte?

— ¡Sí! —Chilló emocionado. Will retrocedió sobre el sofá. — Eres su esposo, sin antecedentes criminales, sin registros médicos por enfermedad. Eres un pobre e indefenso Omega que descubrió evidencia de que su esposo es un homicida conyugal, un Viudo Negro. Piensa en tus hijos, Hannibal te ha engañado, tienes que protegerlos de él…

—Mis hijos…—Anthony intentó tocar su vientre pero Will lo rechazó poniéndose de pie. — Es… esto es una locura. Un diario no va a probar nada.

—Claro que sí. ¡Tengo cartas de amor, documentos legales! Pueden comparar la escritura y sabrán que es la letra de Bedelia acusando a su esposo. Te creerán, verificarán su credibilidad y lo meterán a la cárcel dónde pertenece. De por vida.

—De por vida…—Will repitió sus palabras alarmado. No podía hacerlo. Bedelia se había ganado a pulso su muerte, o eso quería creer. —No lo sé…

No podía, Hannibal sería alejado de él. Sus hijos huérfanos, muertos de hambre… Aún si le quitaban la marca a la fuerza nadie querría al esposo de un asesino con 3 hijos. Tendría suerte si algún Alfa muy joven lo aceptaba en concubinato, para usar su cuerpo hasta que encontrará una pareja a quien marcar. Eso era el infierno, no, era peor. Negó con la cabeza, Anthony perdía la paciencia.

—Tienes que ayudarme, por Bedelia… Yo te daré dinero, veré que no termines en la calle… Will. — Lo sostuvo por los hombros y Will lo miró a los ojos. Pensaba mentirle, decirle que lo ayudaría y salir corriendo. Pero en sus ojos el único miedo que sentía era por su esposo.

—Lo amas… ¡Es una puta broma! —Gritó Anthony, empujándolo violentamente. Will alcanzó a meter las manos antes de golpear el suelo. — ¿En serio? Aun sabiendo que terminarás muerto cuando se aburra de ti lo amas. ¡A ese maldito monstruo!

— ¡Cállate!

—No, no vas a hacerme esto. Vas a ayudarme. Ayudarme a humillar al hijo de puta que me arrebató al amor de mi vida. —Lo levantó por el cabello y Will chilló de dolor. — ¡Vas a llamar a la policía y decirles todo!

— ¡NO! —Gimió Will, nunca, ni con Hannibal se había sentido tan asustado. Sintió los latidos desbocados de su corazón en el pecho. — ¡No lo haré!

—Maldita sea. ¡Maldito seas! No vas a arruinarme. — Estaba enloquecido, con el rostro rojo y desencajado por la rabia. — Ahora resulta que te gusta que ese monstruo te haga esto…—Will cerró los ojos, aterrado, cuando sintió una patada en el estómago. — ¿Te gusta que ese bastardo te haga cachorritos eh?

—Por… favor…

—Oh, vas a rogarme… Si no puedo encerrarlo de por vida entonces voy a devolverle el favor…—Will chilló cuando sintió el frío metal de una navaja recorrer su cuello y desgarrando el cuello de su camisa. Le faltaba el aire por la patada y le dolía la cabeza, aún lo sujetaba violentamente por el cabello. Iba a matarlo. — Voy a humillarlo, voy a destruir todo lo que ama…

—No…

— ¡OH, SÍ! —Respondió, relamiéndose los labios. — Te diré que voy a hacer, para que no te sorprendas mucho. Voy a violarte. —Will chilló de nuevo, pero la navaja se enterró peligrosamente cerca de su vientre. — Una y otra vez, hasta que me aburra. No creo que sea pronto…dicen que un Omega en tu estado es un manjar suculento…

—No… no diré nada, déjame ir…

—Shh, Will, Shh estoy hablando. —Lo reprendió y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logró, apoyándose en el sofá para incorporarse y alejarse de él. Lo tomo de la pierna y lo arrastro de regreso.

—Pensaba matarte, ya sabes ojo por ojo. Pero creo que merece mucho más que eso. Voy a violarte, hasta que no puedas hacer nada más que suplicarme perdón. Y luego voy a hacerte un favor, y voy a darte un aborto gratuito.

— ¡Bastardo! —No, no su hija, intentó golpearlo pero lo sometió sin problemas y presionó la navaja contra su cuello, bajándola hasta el estómago y desgarrando los botones de su camisa uno por uno, Will temblaba.

—Te dejaré verlo, claro, podrás ver la cara de tu hijo mientras se le escurre la vida, y luego, te dejaré en algún rincón. No morirás, pero nunca serás el mismo… traumatizado, deshonrado… Voy a dejarle el remedio de un esposo que lo torturará de por vida. Nunca podrá arreglarte, habrá perdido a su hijo, y la vida de sus primogénitos será dura, su vida será un infierno de sufrimiento emocional. Casi puedo saborearlo. — Su boca de pegó a su cuello, paseando su lengua hasta su barbilla, mientras Will soltaba un jadeo aterrado. Le ardió la boca del estómago , como si fuera a vomitar. — Creo que es un buen plan. Trataré de ser amable…

Will trató de suplicarle pero no logro nada, atrapó una de sus manos contra su espalda y con la otra presionaba la navaja por lo ancho de su vientre, rozando la piel y luego desgarrando sus pantalones. Will chilló y trató de moverse, pero Anthony era mucho más fuerte, mientras más batallaba más irritado parecía y le dio una nueva patada que le arrancó el aire y lo dejo retorciéndose en el suelo. Le pateo la espalda, el rostro y luego lo puso boca arriba, separando sus piernas y toqueteando su entrada con los dedos. Sentía el rostro húmedo. Si no lloraba de humillación o de dolor era de miedo. Su hija, su Abigail. ¿Cuánto tardaría en hartarse de él y matarla? Tenía que hacer algo pronto…

—Mmm Tu aroma es increíble. Y está tan apretado aquí…—Susurró mientras introducía 3 dedos en él. Will se mordió los labios para no gritar, incluso en pleno terror Hannibal podía excitarlo, pero él no era Hannibal. No quería esto. Tenía que detenerlo. Tendría que soltarlo. Un segundo, era todo lo que necesitaba, tenía el labio abierto y la cara entumida. El vientre le dolía horriblemente pero no podía dejar que eso le nublara la vista.

Encontró su entrada cuando Anthony se cansó de juguetear, relamiéndose los labios y llevándose una mano a los pantalones. Abrió la bragueta y sacó su polla dura e hinchada. Will había dejado de resistirse. La navaja estaba a unos centímetros de su mano.

—Estoy seguro que en cuanto tengas esto dentro te convertirás en una puta golosa, y voy a disfrutar de grabarte para mostrárselo a Hannibal…—Susurró mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo trasero.  Su miembro, asquerosamente caliente estaba presionado contra su entrada, y Will se incorporó como pudo mirándole con ojos húmedos y jadeos secos.

—Por favor…

—Sí… Pide ayuda…

Se estiró tanto como pudo hasta alcanzar la navaja, Anthony dejó caer el celular pero no pudo darse la vuelta a tiempo. Will le había enterrado el filo en el cuello y tiraba de él con todas sus fuerzas. La sangre salía a borbotones y se derramaba sobre su torso desnudo y su rostro. Anthony se echó para atrás, balbuceando y sosteniéndose el cuello. Will retrocedió y se puso de pie. Temblaba, jadeaba y sentía tanto dolor. Titubeo antes de saltar sobre él y apuñalarlo de nuevo. Todo era borroso, era un frenesí. Era Anthony o Abigail. Lo miró, teñido de rojo mientras se quedaba inmóvil y luego cayo de rodillas a su lado. Había matado a un hombre.

La luz había escapado de sus ojos mientras la sangre en el departamento tenuemente iluminado brillaba como brea. Negra y viscosa. Era hermoso. Era justo… el no merecía la vida. Era repulsivo.

\------------

—Will, cariño. ¿Dónde estás? Ya deberías estar en casa. —Dijo Hannibal al teléfono. Estaba preocupado y respondió al primer timbrazo. — ¿Will?

—Ha…Hannibal… ayúdame…

— ¡¿Will?! ¿Dónde estás?

—No… no estoy seguro… —Sigilosamente abrió una cortina y echó un vistazo afuera— en un departamento de la Octava y Bremford. Hannibal…

—No te muevas… iré por ti, Will, por favor no te muevas.

¿Qué mierda hacía Will ahí? Tomó el abrigo y condujo como loco. Will sonaba extraño, adolorido, asustado. Si algo le había sucedido nunca se lo perdonaría. Subió al 3 piso, era el único departamento habitado. La puerta estaba entre abierta y dentro había algo de luz.

Abrió la puerta, cauteloso y encontró a Will, parado en medio de la habitación. Cubierto de sangre. Su corazón se detuvo. Era hermoso, salvaje… pero era terrible. Su precioso Omega teñido de violencia. Tenía el celular en una mano y una navaja ensangrentada en la otra. Temblaba y tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¿Will? —Se acercó de prisa, arrancándole el arma con un pañuelo y arrojándola lejos. —Will háblame. ¿Es tu sangre? Por dios Will.

—No… No lo creo…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Iba a violarme…y a matar a Abigail… era lo justo. Tu mataste a Bedelia…—Susurró Will señalando a el cuerpo inerte de Anthony unos dos metros a la derecha.

Hannibal lo miró y se acercó a examinarlo, no tenía pulso y había perdido varios litros de sangre. Sin duda estaba muerto. Tenía la garganta desgarrada,  la herida que lo había matado. Y luego 12 puñaladas en el torso y el rostro. Algunas Post Mortem.

—Will ¿Mataste a este hombre?

—Sí. —Su cuerpo temblaba, Hannibal lo miró entre preocupado y orgulloso, pero lo segundo desapareció rápidamente cuando Will comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. — Maté a un hombre Hannibal… ¡Voy a ir a prisión! Van a encerrarme y me quitaran a Abbie cuando nazca y nunca volveré a verte y lo que quise evitar va a sucederme diario… No voy a durar ni un año…

—William, tienes que calmarte. —Will no escuchaba, hiperventilaba y soltaba risotadas nerviosas mientras hablaba, Hannibal lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo obligó a mirarlo. —Aún si fueras a prisión irías a una correccional para mujeres, estarías a salvo. Pero eso no va a suceder, William necesito que confíes en mí.

—Hannibal van a encerrarme… no soy como tú, no sé cómo huir de gente como Jack…

—William… ¿Confías en mí?

—Sí…

—Bien, eres mi niño bueno. Quiero que encuentres la ducha y te metas a bañar, hay que limpiarte la sangre. Voy a revisar la habitación y volveré en un momento…

—No ¡No! Hannibal no me dejes sólo con él, por favor…

—William, él ya no puede hacerte daño, quiero que esperes aquí.

Asintió, finalmente se había calmado, o eso quiso creer. Hannibal buscó las llaves del departamento y lo cerró mientras salía. En su mente había un inventario de todo en esa pequeña casa y un plan cocinándose rápidamente. No podían argumentar defensa propia, no con 11 puñaladas Post Mortem. No. Y aún si funcionaba Will sería el tema en boca de todos. Los Omega pocas veces recurrían a la violencia. Lo que menos quería era gente como Freddie Lounds inventando historias sobre su esposo para la prensa amarillista. No.

Tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba en el auto, pero fue a 3 supermercados de la zona a comprar el resto. Pago en efectivo, todo menos una bombilla que pagó con la tarjeta de crédito de Dimmond. Que Will lo hubiera matado era casi justicia poética. Al final, a pesar de su resistencia, Will lo había cuidado y defendido. Ahora era su turno.

Sacó una maleta del auto y regresó al departamento. Will seguía de pie dónde lo había dejado. Había entrado en shock. Hannibal no se había manchado de sangre, así que se puso su hermético traje de plástico antes de acercarse a Will. Los sostuvo del cuello mientras hablaba.

—William, voy a quitarte los zapatos y llevarte a la ducha. —Will no parecía escucharlo. Caminaba automáticamente guiado por sus manos. Lo metió a la ducha y le quito la ropa, estaba en muy mal estado. Metió todo en una bolsa de basura que salió de su maleta. Había toda clase de cosas ahí. Cepillos, mopas, toallas con cloro, bolsas de basura, un cuchillo eléctrico, cinta, cuerdas. Todo lo que podría necesitar.

Dejó a Will en la regadera y salió. Decidió empezar por el cuerpo, y paso casi una hora trozándolo con el cuchillo eléctrico. Era silencioso y eficiente. Metió cada trozo en una bolsa de basura diferente, luego se encargaría de disolver la cabeza, le había arrancado los dientes, el cuero cabelludo y los dedos. Nadie podría identificarlo, aún si encontraban todas las piezas. Aún con su ADN Hannibal sabía que no darían con él, los antecedentes de Dimmond estaban en Francia y no había más que sus huellas en el registro. Regreso al baño. Will estaba inmóvil bajo el chorro de agua. Suspiró y se acercó a él.

Con delicadeza lavo su cabello, guardando cada uno de los que caían para no dejarlos detrás. Se mordió los labios con rabia mientras descubría las heridas en su esposo. El labio partido, un ojo morado, cortadas en los brazos y el pecho… un enorme cardenal morado sobre su hinchado vientre. Hijo de puta. Si algo le sucedía a Abigail lo regresaría de la muerte. Limpió con cuidado la sangre bajo sus uñas y entre sus dedos. Lo secó y vendó perfectamente. Había comprado ropa en el supermercado. Ropa horrible de algodón barato y poliéster. Pero era lo mejor que había encontrado. Unos jeans, una camiseta blanca con la fotografía de un perro y una sudadera mullida. Calcetines, zapatos. Will seguía sin hablar y miraba fijamente un punto perdido en la nada. Luego se ocuparía de él.  La ropa era horrible, pero era lo único que encontró y nadie lo reconocería, además era suave y cómoda, especialmente con 6 meses de embarazo. Hannibal no pudo evitar pensar en lo joven que Will lucía.

Lo dejó sentado en la cama mientras terminaba de limpiar. Con maestría limpió la sangre del suelo y lo dejo secar antes de dar una buena tallada bajo los muebles y entre las placas de la madera. La lámpara que Will había tirado estaba intacta, pero el bombillo se había roto, así que Hannibal lo cambio y dejó los restos del empaque en el bote de basura de la cocina. El bombillo roto fue a la bolsa de basura que quemaría en algún incinerador más tarde. Limpió todo lo que Will hubiera tocado. Reconocía el libro de cuero que había en la mesa. Lo había buscado por años. Había decidido desestimar a su testigo, incapaz de hacerse con él. Ahora Will sabía sobre Bedelia. No importaba.

Era su Alfa, estaba marcado, lo acariciaría suavemente hasta que se convirtiera en un desastre de sonrisas y ronroneos. Todo estaría bien. Lavo cuidadosamente todos sus instrumentos y luego uso los de la misma casa para limpiar el baño y la cocina. Dejó las llaves de la motocicleta sobre la mesa y una bolsa de basura en la entrada del edificio, había varias cartas y recibos de servicios dentro. Sería muy fácil para la policía asumir que Anthony había desaparecido mientras tiraba la basura. Con cuidado casi paternal subió a Will y el cuerpo de Dimmond al auto. Will no emitió sonido mientras conducían por la ciudad, dejando partes del mismo en diferentes puntos, siempre lejos de cámaras de seguridad.

Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaban una coartada. Una coartada para Will. No tenía mucho para y trabajar además de la pequeña mochila deportiva que Will cargaba cuando salía. A veces, no hoy, llevaba un cambio de ropa para ir a correr o para cuando se sentía tenso en la elegante ropa que llenaba su lado del armario.  No estaba seguro de que había sucedido pero no fue difícil adivinarlo. Will no tenía auto, así que debió tomar un taxi al médico. Dimmond lo abordó de regreso. Encontró un recibo por café en los bolsillos de Will, y una servilleta con labial. Will se había encontrado a alguna conocida y había decidido ir con ella a tomar un café cerca del consultorio, lo sabía por la dirección impresa en el recibo. Dimmond debió abordarlo cuando se quedó sólo. Pero aún si ella los había visto juntos no debió creer que irían a ninguna parte o no lo habría dejado a solas.

Will aún no respondía miraba sus manos con los ojos húmedos. Hannibal se detuvo finalmente en el estacionamiento del café cerca del consultorio. No había cámaras de seguridad en el callejón de atrás, y cualquiera con intención de llegar a la avenida principal habría tenido que cruzar por ahí para evitar rodear todo el edificio de oficinas a su lado. La ropa de Will parecía nueva, así que Hannibal maltrató un poco el borde de los puños de la sudadera y el dobladillo de los jeans. Ensució sus zapatos y  suspiró una vez más. La camiseta de perro era algo que usaría para ejercitarse, con un poco de la sangre que limpió de sus heridas horas antes manchó la camisa, imitando tan precisamente como pudo la trayectoria que la sangre habría presentado de haberlo golpeado en esa ropa. Destrozó un poco el callejón y guardo la cartera de Will en su bolsillo antes de llamar a la policía.

Cuando cortó uso el celular desechable que llevaba en la maleta para hacer algunos arreglos finales. Agregar y borrar algunas llamadas de su registro, cambiar algunas horas. Encontró un sitio de taxis que enviaba autos sobre mensaje de texto. Cambiar la hora en el sistema sería cosa de minutos para su contacto. Pero nadie investigaría tan a fondo a un pobre Omega en estado avanzado que había entrado en shock al ser asaltado violentamente mientras salía de su visita al médico.

\-----------------

Cuando Will volvió en sí no sabía dónde estaba, parpadeo confundido mientras la luz de una lámpara temblaba frente a sus ojos. Las voces a su alrededor eran murmullos lejanos, extraños. No podía hilar lo que decían ni darles coherencia, en lo que a él concierne podrían estar hablando marciano. Su ropa era diferente a lo que recordaba haberse puesto en la mañana. Recordaría al perrito con gafas de su camiseta. Todo comenzó a volver a su mente y el pánico lo inundó de nuevo. Gracias a Dios no podía articular o se habría delatado. Hannibal estaba a su lado, inmaculado en su ropa, pero sus manos se cerraban sobre sus hombros posesivamente y su rostro reflejaba profunda preocupación. Con una mirada a Will le quedó claro que se había encargado de la situación. Recordaba haberle llamado. Y luego casi nada.

Decidió poner atención al hombre frente a él, sin duda le hablaba y esperaba respuestas.

—Señor Lecter ¿Me escucha?

—Sí…—El Doctor retrocedió, y lo miró con atención. Will evitó su mirada.

—¿Sabe dónde está?

—No… No lo sé… en un hospital, creo.

—Eso es casi correcto. —Lo felicitó el Dr. Mientras llenaba unas hojas prendadas a una tabla de corcho. —Estamos en la Estación norte de policía de Baltimore. Sufrió un asalto a mano armada.

—Asalto —Asalto a mano armada. No tenía idea que decir. La mirada de Hannibal se mantenía impasible, probablemente los detalles debían venir de él.

—La buena noticia es que sus heridas no son graves, los cortes no son profundos y aunque está un poco sacudido no parece haber contusiones ni traumas… ahora me temo que mientras preparamos el ultrasonido debo hacerle algunas preguntas…

— ¿Preguntas? —Meneó la cabez,a confundido. — ¿Ultrasonido? ¿Hay algo mal con Abigail?

—Su Alfa ha dejado muy en claro que no quiere que un uniformado hablé con usted hasta que yo termine. —Dijo el hombre, ignorando su última pregunta. Will se agitó pero Hannibal lo mantuvo firme en su lugar. — ¿Siente mareo o algún tipo de confusión?

—Mucha confusión… —Admitió Will.

—Entraste en shock… la confusión es normal, pero… el Dr. quiere saber si te sientes confundido sobre lo que sucedió. — Añadió Hannibal.

—No… no lo estoy.

— ¡Brillante! —Will se encontró recostado y sintió un escalofrío cuando el gel frío tocó su piel. Su mirada paso de Hannibal a la pantalla en múltiples ocasiones mientras el sistema se iniciaba. Finalmente pudo ver a su hija y algo en lo más profundo de su ser respiro tranquilo, eso era lo más importante. No importaba él, ni el hombre que había matado.

—El bebé tiene un ritmo cardiaco normal y no parece estar en alguna postura extraña. — Explicó el médico mientras movía el escáner y examinaba cuidadosamente las manchas grises que Will apenas entendía. A su lado Hannibal se relajó un poco, su Omega se relajó instantáneamente cuando él lo hizo.

—No hay desprendimiento de placenta ni ruptura uterina o de membranas. ¿Abigail se mueve mucho?

—Sí, varias veces al día…

—Si mañana, cuando se haya calmado un poco nota que Abigail se mueve normalmente entonces podemos estar seguros que no hay peligro. —El hombre le sonrió amablemente y Will asintió. — El líquido debió absorber la mayor parte del impacto, cuando mucho habrá sentido una sacudida, no puedo creer que alguien pudiera hacerle esto a un Omega preñado…

Will escuchó el sonido de los guantes de látex estirándose mientras el hombre se los quitaba y los echaba a la basura. Hannibal había tomado una toalla de papel para limpiarlo y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Quería quedarse recostado.

—Me temo que ahora viene lo estresante de verdad. Aquí junto hay un par de policías esperando para tomar su declaración y proceder con la denuncia.

—No quiero hablar con ellos…—Susurró, asustado, aferrándose a Hannibal. Su Alfa le acarició el rostro, impregnándolo con su aroma y la calidez de sus manos. —Hannibal…

—Will, sólo diles lo que sucedió y todo estará bien… —Hannibal le repitió eso una y otra vez, incluso ahora, mientras estaban sentados en aquél pequeño cuarto con un Detective Alfa y su compañera Beta que miraba a Will con preocupación —Me llamaste saliendo de tu cita, ibas a cambiarte de ropa…

 —Sí… Estaba con Lucy…

— ¿Lucy? —Preguntó la detective.

—Lucy Brown… es amiga mía, fuimos a tomar café…—Hannibal sabía que Lucy era el nombre de la recepcionista del consultorio del Dr. Cook. Pero no conocía su apellido. Decidió que no le gustaba, pero no era el momento de acusar a Will por tomar café con su ex cuñada.

—Continúe…

—Nos encontramos a un conocido... y luego nos separamos. Lucy ofreció llevarme a casa pero quería quedarme a charlar un poco más, así que se fue. Me quedé sólo poco después y mientras pedía el taxi afuera me tropecé y me tiré el café encima. Me cambie de ropa y la metí en la maleta… El taxi llegaría a la avenida principal… así que quise cruzar por atrás, no puedo caminar mucho en mi estado.

—Por supuesto—.La oficial asintió sonriéndole comprensivamente, Will veía en sus ojos su simpatía por él. Sus ojos húmedos y su voz titubeante la habrían convencido de lo que sea. Su compañero Alfa podía verlo más claramente, no le creía del todo. Aún.

—Y luego, escuché una voz y me dijo que me diera vuelta y le arrojará la cartera y nadie saldría herido. Metí la mano a la mochila pero me apuntó con una navaja, me dijo que no intentará nada. Me dijo que si hacía una tontería me daría un aborto gratis…—Will sabía que la mejor manera de mentir era entrelazar un poco de la verdad. Sin embargo el recuerdo de lo sucedido funcionó mejor de lo esperado, comenzó a temblar y un par de lágrimas miserables corrieron por sus mejillas. — Le di lo que quería pero se enojó, no llevo mucho efectivo encima…

Will se examinó un momento más. No traía puesto su reloj, era una lástima, realmente le gustaba.

—Me golpeó en el rostro y me pidió el reloj… no debí dárselo lo suficientemente rápido porque no dejó de golpearme hasta que lo arrancó y salió corriendo…

— ¿Le dejó su celular? —Preguntó el Alfa, Will lo miró, haciendo uso de sus más bajos instintos de seducción Omega, con ojos enrojecidos y los labios enrojecidos y hambrientos. El hombre parpadeo un par de veces, furioso. Los Alfa deben proteger a los Omega, marcado o no Will había explotado tanto su vulnerabilidad, cosa fácil pues se sentía frágil como un recién nacido, que había despertado en el otro el deseo de servirlo. Hannibal gruñó a su lado, pero no dijo nada.

—Estaba en mi bolsillo, parecía más preocupado por el efectivo… Cuando se fue lo primero que se me ocurrió fue pedirle ayuda a Hannibal, pero no le dije lo que pasaba… cuando llegó llamó al 911…

—Sé que esto es difícil, pero haremos esto tan sencillo como sea posible, queremos que hoy mismo se vaya a casa. —Dijo la Detective Beta, sacando algunos papeles de un sobre. —Escriba aquí lo que acaba de contarnos. ¿Pudo ver su cara? ¿Puede describirlo?

—No, tenía puesta una capucha y estaba oscuro. Medía… no sé, 1.80 aproximadamente. Me parece que era joven, blanco… Lo siento. —Will estalló en lágrimas de nuevo. Hannibal trató de no hacer nada más que tomarle la mano sobre la mesa, Will quería lucir vulnerable y lo estaba logrando.

—No se preocupe, Sr Lecter. —El detective Alfa se sentó junto a su compañera, hizo ademán de tomarle la mano libre, pero se contuvo ante la mirada asesina de Hannibal. Sólo un idiota tocaría al Omega de otro luego de un ataque. — Lo encontraremos, nos aseguraremos de que no ponga la vida de nadie en riesgo nunca más.

No es necesario, pensaba Will mientras Hannibal lo llevaba a casa, Yo ya me ocupé de eso.


	11. La última esposa de Barba Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y Hannibal tienen un último enfrentamiento. Capítulo Final.

Le había mentido a todos en su vida impecablemente. Todos creían su historia, todos se apiadaban de él. Bev estaba furiosa con la incompetencia de los Detectives que buscaban como locos a un criminal que no existía. Alana estaba aterrada, Lucy se sentía horriblemente culpable por dejarlo solo, al parecer cerca de ahí había una oficina de libertad condicional y los asaltos no eran algo fuera de lo común en la noche. Will era una víctima perfecta, asustado, inseguro, confundido. Nadie ponía en duda su historia y la facilidad con que su vida seguía adelante lo había sorprendido.

Abigail se movía con normalidad, pateaba cuando Will ponía música y frotaba suavemente su vientre con crema. El cardenal de vivo color morado que cubría su vientre era un recordatorio constante de lo que había pasado. Tenía pesadillas. Muchas involucraban a Dimmond, y su muerte. Le hablaba, le susurraba, cubierto de sangre que brotaba de múltiples puñaladas. Mientras los días pasaban las pesadillas mutaban, se hacían menos frecuentes mientras disminuía su culpa, pero no desaparecían.

Hannibal se mantenía sereno, paciente y siempre a su lado. Lo despertaba hecho una sopa en sudor, lo acunaba entre sus brazos.

 “Todo está bien, Mylimasis, aquí estoy.” Susurraba suavemente en su oído hasta que dejaba de temblar y se acurrucaba contra su pecho, algún instinto Omega funcionando al máximo mientras las caricias de su pareja lo sumían en una calma artificial pero eficiente. Todo estaba bien. Su Alfa se había asegurado de ello. Desmembrando un cuerpo sólo por él. Ocultando la evidencia, soportando que los desconocidos pensaran que era un Alfa abusivo por las heridas que Will cargaba las raras ocasiones que salían a la calle.

Tenía un arma de fuego. Hannibal no lo sabía ni lo habría aprobado. Era una vieja escopeta que había pertenecido a Matt. Tenía el permiso, pero a nombre de su ex esposo, así que nunca pudo venderla. Cuando no pudo esconderla en su habitación, era muy grande, la guardó en la biblioteca, en el espacio vacío en el marco de su gran escritorio. Se sentía seguro, podría volver a matar si le hacían daño, un disparo en la cabeza, sin dudarlo. La esposa de Barba Azul que cuida de todos sus secretos.

Y claro. Había tomado otra llave, y detrás de la puerta estaba Bedelia. Lo que quedaba de ella. Hannibal había matado a su esposa, la había envenenado diariamente durante meses hasta matarla. Ella lo sabía y no había podido evitarlo. No habían tocado el tema, cuando pasaron casi 3 semanas de pesadillas y terrores nocturnos Hannibal decidió que Will necesitaba terapia. A falta de un mejor candidato el mismo sería su terapeuta.

—No creo que esto funcione, Hannibal. —Will fue honesto. Sentado en la biblioteca, mientras su esposo lo miraba, meditando. — Es poco ortodoxo.

—Personalmente encuentro los métodos poco ortodoxos más eficientes, William. Pero siéntete libre de buscar otro médico con quien te sientas cómodo hablando del hombre que mataste.

Will jadeo derrotado. No podía decirle a nadie, ahora le debía tanta o más lealtad a los secretos de Hannibal pues el guardaba los suyos. Secretos teñidos de sangre, que lo atormentaban. ¿Cómo podía Hannibal dormir tranquilo? Había matado a un hombre y ahora no podía ni dormir ni comer, sentía demasiadas cosas.

—Entiendes que no puedo confiar en ti.

—No, si te soy sincero no entiendo cuál de mis acciones podría generar en ti tal pensamiento, hasta ahora te he demostrado fidelidad y compromiso, William.

—Quieres jugar al doctor, bien. Hagamos algo terapéutico, Dr. Lecter. ¿Asesinaste a tu esposa?

—Eso no es relevante.

—Oh, lo es. Un maniático enfurecido contigo intento violarme y matar a nuestra hija porque Bedelia escribió en su diario que tú la envenenaste hasta matarla. ¿Quieres que este matrimonio funcione? Bien. Dime la verdad, Hannibal. Me la merezco.

—Tienes razón—. Hannibal accedió y Will cerró de golpe la boca que había abierto para discutir—. Creo que nos debemos honestidad.

—Bedelia… ¿Es cierto?

—Sí, lo es.

No lo sorprendía, no era su peor crimen. No comparado a los crímenes del Destripador. Veneno. Discreto, impersonal.

—La odiabas.

—Me dio buenas razones. —Hannibal parecía demasiado cómodo contando esa historia. — Bedelia era muchas cosas William, entre ellas despiadada, manipuladora, mentirosa y sumamente astuta.  No quería estar ligado a ella.

—Pero lo estuviste, hasta cuando ella se enamoró del amante que habías traído para humillarla.

—No eres el único que descubrió los secretos de su cónyuge demasiado tarde. —Hannibal endureció la mirada. — Bedelia se burló de mí durante años. Cuando descubrí su secreto… decidí que podía tener algo mejor.

— ¿Su secreto? —Bedelia nunca hablaba de ese secreto, lo mencionaba en su texto, pero nunca decía lo que era.

—Bedelia y yo intentamos tener hijos, cuando aún me interesaba, claro. Pero por algún motivo nunca lo logramos. No importa cuanto lo intentáramos, cuantos doctores viéramos, cuantas medicinas herbales probáramos, nunca funcionaba. —Will entendía que para Hannibal como Alfa tener una familia para proveer era muy importante. Abierto como se sentía, comprendía su desesperación como si el bebé en su vientre fuera una mentira. — Ella fue muy grosera al respecto. Cuando la inseminación artificial falló se negó a buscar un Omega para preñar o un vientre temporal. Incluso se negó a adoptar.

—Pero seguiste a su lado.

—Hasta que descubrí la verdadera razón de nuestra infertilidad. Te he dicho que era manipuladora. Pasó años haciéndome creer que yo era el del problema. Humillándome. ¿Qué clase de Alfa no puede tener hijos? Ella no le daría hijos falsos a un Alfa de segunda…—Will sintió una punzada de odio, a él le era obvio que Hannibal no era nada infértil. — Pero un día, revisando papeles me encontré con el recibo de una clínica ginecológica que no reconocí. Ahí descubrí que mi dulce esposa tenía como único propósito en la vida colgarse del brazo de un hombre rico para pasearla por ahí.

—Hannibal…

—Su historial ahí era viejo, de unos días antes de casarnos. Al parecer durante una fiesta se embriagó y termino en cama con algún sujeto. No tengo muy claros los detalles. Lo que sí sé es que quedó embarazada, estaba a punto de casarse conmigo, y aunque la amaba yo nunca le habría perdonado su infidelidad. —Hannibal apretaba la mandíbula mientras hablaba, su acento era casi imposible de entender. — Así que busco alguien que le hiciera un aborto, pero a los casi 4 meses nadie correría el riesgo. Buscó vías alternativas y termino en una clínica clandestina en Virginia.

—Ella era infértil. —Susurró Will. La comprensión lo golpeó directo en el pecho. La ira de Hannibal podía sentirse, ardiente, como lava. — Pero tú lo sabías.

—No, sabía que uno de nosotros lo era, y luego todo apuntaba a mí. Yo la cubría de regalos pensando en cómo podría compensarle semejante carencia, y aunque sabía que ese aborto mal hecho le había destrozado el útero ella me permitió vivir 10 años torturándome con la idea de que yo era el del problema. Todo porqué lo único que ella amaba de mí lo perdería con un divorcio. Las fiestas, el dinero… No soporto que me humillen Will. Disfrute cada segundo hasta que murió. No voy a mentirte.

—No, No, tú la mataste porque ya no querías torturarla más. Ella ya no te servía. —Dijo Will, recordando las palabras de la misma Bedelia. — Tenías un romance…o algo… con un Omega.

—No soy tan despreciable como para engañar a mi esposa aún si era una bruja miserable. Es algo terriblemente vulgar para hacer. —Negó Hannibal fervientemente. — Pero sí la quería fuera de mi vida.

—Así que la mataste… y eso te hizo feliz. Te sentiste bien, sentiste que pagaba el precio por sus ofensas.

— ¿Te hizo sentir bien matar a Anthony?

—No. —Respondió automáticamente. Pero ambos sabían que era mentira.

—Matar es algo inherente del ser humano. Matar debería sentirse bien, Dios lo hace todo el tiempo. ¿Y no estamos hechos a su imagen y semejanza?

—No, yo lo maté porque iba a matarnos, iba a lastimarte…—Will podía engañarse pensando que había matado a Anthony en defensa propia. Pero no podía engañar a Hannibal.

—Querías proteger a Abigail, protegerme a mí. Tuviste muchas opciones. Pudiste apuñalarlo en el pecho o en el rostro y huir de ahí. Pero no lo hiciste. Necesitabas librarte de él. ¿Pensaste que era sucio? ¿Qué hacías lo correcto?

—Sí…—Concedió Will tras unos minutos en incómodo silencio.  Pero tenía tanto miedo.

—Pero lo viste. La belleza de su muerte. —Will lo miró a los ojos por primera vez, veía la maldad dormida dentro de su esposo. Y veía la suya propia.

—Sí… No pude detenerme, quería verlo dejarse de mover, dejar de respirar. Quería saber que él no podría hacerme daño.

—Sabías que sobrevivirías. Sabías que podías salvar a Abigail sólo con tu instinto. ¿Lo mutilaste por curiosidad?

—Un poco…

—Curiosidad, pero ¿Sobre qué?

—Quería saber…—Will entendía el mal. Y el mal dentro de él había mutado del deseo de sobrevivir al deseo de ser un ser superior a quien lo amenazaba. — que tan fuerte me sentiría cuando muriera.

—Sueñas con él, Will. Cada noche.

—No es él quien me asusta. Es la idea que tengo de ti a través de sus palabras. Mataste a tu esposa, podría seguir yo. Pero no lo harías. Hay tanta oscuridad a tu alrededor que termine matando a un hombre y preguntándome si lo que sentía era lo que sentías tú… ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Era malo? Y si lo era. ¿Para quién?

—La moral es un arma de doble filo, aplicar las reglas a otros y aplicarlas sobre uno mismo son cosas diferentes

—Mi moral nunca ha sido intachable, veo mi capacidad de adaptarme más y más claramente desde que descubrí tus secretos, ahora temo estar encerrado en un pasillo lleno de puertas. Temo que al abrirlas encontraré cosas peores, y al final terminaré convirtiéndome en algo terrible, en algo irreconocible.

—No te quedaste a mi lado sólo por la lealtad que te obliga a tenerme la marca, no son tus hormonas ni tu instinto lo que te mantienen aquí Will.

—Siento que hay algo malo dentro de mí… algo corrupto. Siento que soy una criatura que se arrastra por las sobras buscando algo que ya no existe. No puedo volver a ser yo. No puedo dormir y soñar con qué todo estará bien, no es así. No hay nada más que terror en el camino y no quiero convertirme en su autor.

—Negar lo salvaje de tu naturaleza no te traerá ningún beneficio, Will. Puedes convertirte en cualquier cosa, ni yo puedo controlar en que se desarrollará tu potencial, eso sólo puedes lograrlo tú, y lo que veo es hermoso.

—No hay nada de hermoso en el miedo, Hannibal. Temo acercarme a mis hijos y que se aparten, temerosos de mí. Temo que Abigail salga de mi vientre teñida de esta maldad que siento burbujeando dentro de mí.

—El miedo nos recuerda que estamos vivos. El miedo les recuerda a otros quienes somos, de que somos capaces. Tu no volverás a sentir miedo, si algo en tu vida está en riesgo no dudarás nunca más en matar para protegerlo. Te has transformado en una criatura poderosa y deslumbrante.

—No, en eso te equivocas. Mis sueños drenan mi luz cada noche… Miro a mis hijos y me siento extraño, siento que lo que murió dentro de mí arrancó de mi pecho el amor que sentía, ese amor puro y desinteresado, intenso. No sirvo para cuidarlos ahora, no te sirvo como Omega así.

—No seas ridículo William. —Reprimió Hannibal de inmediato. — Si subo ahora mismo y los asfixio con una almohada, ¿No sentirás que arrancó un trozo de tu alma?

—Hannibal… Dijiste que no lo harías.

—Y no lo haré, pero no te engañes pensando que un asesinato te convertirá en una especie de íncubo sediento de sangre, en un ser irracional que no es capaz de amar la familia que el mismo ha creado sólo porque aprecia el poder y la sublime belleza que desborda la muerte.

—Te entiendo. —Susurró Will tras unos minutos en silencio. — Entiendo tus homicidios, entiendo tu propósito y tu interés… Pero no quiero convertirme en lo que sea que eres. Lo que sea que te ha sucedido…no quiero que me suceda a mí.

—No intentes reducirme a un conjunto de influencias William, no me sucedieron cosas. Yo sucedí. —Explicó Hannibal, sereno y con un tono extrañamente dulce. — Puedes amarme con lo que sea que soy. La prueba es que duermes a mi lado de nuevo, y que dejas de temblar entre mis brazos cuando te susurro palabras de amor, _Mylimasis_.

—Hablando de tus palabras, ¿Qué mierda es mylmsis?

 _—“Mylimasis_ ”, Will. Es “Amado” en mi lengua materna. —Explicó Hannibal, Will sintió sus mejillas enrojecer contra su voluntad.

—Está bien… ¿Está bien que no esté bien? Que haga cosas terribles y no me sienta mal por hacerlas…

—Te sientes mal por disfrutar hacerlas, cuando no deberías sentirte mal en lo absoluto. Estarás mejor. Eres tú mismo, siempre lo serás.

—El amor es una cosa extraña y estúpida. —Murmuró Will.

— A veces el amor y la peste vienen del mismo lugar. Un amor tan puro como el nuestro estaba orquestado para teñirse de violencia, _Mylimasis_.

Aquella frase caló profundamente en Will. ¿Quién orquestaba que algo como el amor se tiñera de violencia? ¿Amaba mal ahora que el amor podía vivir y arder a pesar de eso? ¿O había amado mal antes? Ese amor puro y sencillo que sentía por Matt, dónde no tenía nada, dónde había días, tortuosos días de celo, en que sin importar ese amor no podía sentir nada. No. No había nada de malo en la forma en que había amado a Matt, absolutamente nada. Lo recordaba bien, la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera lo único bueno en su vida, en el caso de Will era cierto. No tenía nada más, a nadie más, dependía de Mathew incluso más de lo que hoy en día dependía de Hannibal. La diferencia era que Matt no estaba consciente de ello todo el tiempo. Hannibal sí.

El teléfono sonó y lo saco de sus pensamientos violentamente. Miró el enorme reloj de péndulo del salón y vio que eran pasadas las 12. Había pasado casi una hora jugando ausente con sus hijos, ahora, claramente aburridos de su padre, jugaban entre sí, mordisqueando las figuras que se suponía que apilaran y golpeando entre sí personitas de plástico. Will los miró fijamente, admirando su ingenuidad y su inocencia, y justo cuando sintió el calor de su amor paternal por ellos arder en su pecho un nuevo timbrazo del teléfono lo obligo a ponerse de pie y contestar, un poco irritado.

—Casa Lecter, William al habla…

—Buenos días, Señor Lecter, lamento importunarlo en su hogar, pero es indispensable que hable con su esposo.

Will reconoció la voz de inmediato, Frederick Chilton. Chilton tal vez no conocía a Will, pero Matt había trabajado para él por años, Will lo había visto en las fiestas de navidad o de fin de año, y lo escuchaba charlar con las enfermeras, coqueteando infructuosamente, cuando le llevaba el almuerzo a Matt cada día.

— ¿Quién lo busca?

—Soy el Dr. Frederick Chilton, del Psiquiátrico de Baltimore.

—Lo siento, Sr.Chilton, pero mi esposo no se encuentra en casa.

—Dr. Chilton—Remarcó el hombre, Will sonrió ante su irritación. — Es muy importante que localice a su esposo, necesitamos su ayuda urgente para tratar con un paciente suyo internado en nuestro hospital.

—Mi esposo no trabaja en el Hospital de Baltimore, Dr.

—Ya no, es una lástima, los mejores especímenes se abrían con él… sus notas eran muy útiles para su tratamiento. Pero este es particular, el Dr Lecter lo trató íntimamente cuando trabajaba con nosotros y me temo que no puedo buscar a nadie más.

—De acuerdo, deme sus datos y yo trataré de localizar a mi esposo para que se comunique con usted a la brevedad.

—Por favor, es urgente. Abel Gideon pide por él, ya ha asesinado a una persona y temó que no se detendrá hasta tener lo que quiere.

—Entiendo… deme sus datos.

¿Hannibal había trabajado en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Baltimore para Criminales Dementes? Will no tenía idea, jamás había oído a Matt hablar de él, y estaba seguro de que era el tipo de hombre del que la gente hablaba. Hannibal nunca lo había mencionado. Recordaba vagamente que Bedelia lo acompañaba a trabajar a un hospital, debía ser el mismo. Hannibal no respondió en su celular sin importar cuantas veces lo llamó. Llamó a su oficina pero su secretaria le dijo tajantemente que estaba con un paciente complicado y no podía interrumpirlo. Will quiso ir y golpearla, él no era otro paciente, era su marido, su Omega. Hannibal siempre interrumpía las sesiones para él. Pero no hoy.

Fastidiado se vio obligado a llamar a Chilton de nuevo, el hombre no parecía nada feliz.

—Lo siento, pero mi esposo está atrapado con un paciente complicado, ha tenido un quiebre psicótico y me temo que no puede ser molestado en este momento.

—Bueno, ya somos dos. —Murmuró Chilton irritado, detrás de él, a lo lejos, Will podía oír una voz. Chilton se alejó del auricular para hablar, murmurando algo que a Will le sonó a “No está disponible… ¡Claro que estoy seguro, su esposo me lo está diciendo en este momento! ¡Abel, no puedes actuar así!

—Señor Lecter, no quisiera importunarle más, ni mucho menos a su esposo, pero me temó que alguien debe hablar con Gideon o habrá consecuencias con las que mi administración preferiría no tratar. Si pudiera venir usted mismo y charlar con él, ambos terminaríamos pronto. Conociendo a su marido asumo que está capacitado en las ciencias forenses…

—Soy licenciado en Psicología Forense, pero me temo que no estoy calificado para atender a un paciente de mi esposo, Dr. Chilton.

—Se lo pido, me asegura que sólo quiere alguien con quien charlar, que usted bastará si su marido no está disponible. Me temo que debo presionar y lo haré hasta que alguien venga.

—Bien…—Murmuró Will, irritado. — ¿Con quién es que debo hablar?

Abel Gideon. Will no sabía mucho de él, Matt había muerto unos meses después de que fuera encerrado y no estaba bajo su cuidado, cuando murió Will perdió contacto con el hospital. Lo habían condenado por asesinar a toda su familia durante la cena de acción de gracias.

Llamó a Hannibal 2 veces más, sin respuesta. Maldijo mientras arrojaba sus llaves y su cartera en el bolsillo de su abrigo y besaba a sus hijos cariñosamente en la nariz. La Sra. Jones no le preguntó a donde iba, pero ofreció ella misma poner a los niños a dormir la siesta y Will se fue tranquilo al no dejarlos solos. Tomó un Taxi que lo dejó frente al hospital. Cuando sus ojos ardieron con lágrimas de nostalgia culpo al embarazo y se obligó a entrar por la puerta como si el lugar no estuviera teñido con los recuerdos de su esposo fallecido.

La oficina de Chilton era un espacio extremadamente ordenado y limpio, pero pretencioso como su dueño. Lleno de libros que seguro Chilton jamás había tocado. El olor a polvo le llegaba desde los tomos que descansaban en las repisas más altas.

—Por todos los cielos…—Gimió Chilton cuando vio a Will de pie en su oficina con el abrigo en el brazo. —No tenía idea, lo siento de verdad.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Hannibal va a matarme. —Dijo Chilton como explicación y Will trató de no reaccionar ante el comentario. — Sabía que había contraído nuevas nupcias, pero no tenía idea de que fuera con un Omega, mucho menos sabía que estaba esperando…

—Es comprensible que se sienta incómodo. —Will comprendió su predicamento, pero no sentía simpatía por él. — Pero ya que me ha hecho desatender mis obligaciones y a mis otros dos hijos, deberíamos terminar con esto…

—Le aseguro que si lo hubiera sabido no le habría hecho venir. —Will lo dudaba rotundamente, Chiton tomó su abrigo y lo guio escaleras abajo, atreves de varias rejas automáticas y puntos de revisión con enfermeros que Will conocía bien. Chilton quería terminar con sus problemas, Will no podría importarle menos. Todos sus conocidos guardaron silencio mientras pasaba a su lado, algunos le regalaron sonrisas o pulgares arriba, pero Will no pudo responder a ninguno de sus gestos.

—No se acerque a más de un metro de la reja, no le pase nada más que papel blando, y no acepte nada de lo que pueda darle.

—Entiendo.

—Bien. Diviértase.

Chilton no lo acompaño hasta la jaula de visitas en la que Gideon estaba sentado. Frente a ella había una silla plegable y Will la miró con desagrado, estaba muy embarazado para soportar ese trato. Abel Gideon se puso de pie cuando Will entró en su campo de visión, y espero educadamente a que el menor se pusiera cómodo antes de volver a su lugar. Era un hombre un poco mayor que Hannibal, con una complexión más redondeada y la barba canosa, había comenzado a perder el cabello, pero no la inteligencia, que salía chispeante de sus ojos azules, fríos, extrañamente familiares.

—Señor Lecter, un placer conocerlo.

—Un placer Dr. Gideon.

—No, no. Puede llamarme Abel. ¿Puedo saber su nombre de pila? —Pregunto cortésmente, Will decidió que ese hombre le agradaba, había algo en el que debía molestar a Chilton. Parecía más inteligente que su carcelero.

—Muy bien, Abel. Mi nombre es Will. ¿Te importa si te pregunto porque estoy aquí?

—En lo absoluto. —Gideon lo miró fijamente, Will se mantuvo firme mientras lo examinaban. El hombre finalmente volvió a hablar. —Tenía curiosidad sobre ti. Chilton tuvo la cortesía de decirme que Hannibal no estaba disponible para charlar conmigo, pero tú me pareces mucho más interesante.

—No veo que pueda parecerle interesante sobre mí si conoce a mi marido. —Dijo Will, sin darle importancia, curioso también.

—Su marido es un hombre diferente, único…—Gideon saboreaba las palabras antes de usarlas. — Lo que veo en su esposo es algo extrañamente similar a lo que la gente suele ver en mí… Imagino que usted también lo ve.

—Sí, lo veo. —Gideon asintió suavemente con una sonrisa, Will no sonrió, pero no indagó en el tema.

—Debo decir, Señor Lecter, que veo un poco de eso en usted también.

Will trató de no parecer sorprendido, pero abrió la boca un segundo sin decir nada, decidió volverla a cerrar, Gideon sonrió de nuevo, inclinando la cabeza y finalmente recargando sus brazos en los barrotes de la celda frente a él.

—Conocí a su antecesora, la Dra. Du Maurier. Una mujer fría y terriblemente manipuladora, parecía perfectamente calada para la vida con un hombre como Hannibal. Usted no parece así a primera vista. No me mal entienda, queda más que claro que es usted una pareja mucho más adecuada, nada que ver con el muchachito que veía a dejarle el almuerzo al buen Mathew Brown.

— ¿Conoció a Mathew? —Expreso Will sorprendido, tratando de no parecer muy interesado, pero no engañaba a nadie.

—No, por desgracia nunca he tenido el favor de nuestro amigo Chilton, detesta mi falta de cooperación por sus pobres métodos de tratamiento, prefiero abrirme para gente más inteligente, como ahora lo hago con usted. —Will agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza y Gideon lo respondió. — Brown nunca fue mi enfermero, pero lo veía, no hay mucho que hacer aquí dentro además de mirar y escuchar. Lo ví un par de veces, por la ventana. Cuando tenía una ventana claro.

—Lamento que perdiera su ventana.

—Lamento que perdiera a su esposo.

—Fue un terrible accidente. —Dijo Will, suspirando. Estaba seguro de que no por eso estaba ahí, pero cambiar de tema le pareció grosero. —Nadie lo lamenta más que yo.

—Un curioso accidente, sabe. Un día estaba fuerte como un toro, y el lunes siguiente me entero de su trágico deceso por los enfermeros ajetreados que deben repartirse su trabajo. ¿Cuantos días tardo Hannibal en buscarle?

—Hannibal nunca me buscó. —Murmuró Will, extrañado. — Lo conocí algunos meses después. Gracias a un amigo en común.

—No me diga. —Gideon parecía entretenido, se rio y dió un par de palmadas antes de continuar. — Hannibal es un experto, verdaderamente hay que admirar su “suerte”. ¿Alguna vez le habló de su esposa? Ella también murió.

—Su muerte fue completamente diferente. —Admitió Will, decididamente incómodo con la conversación.

—Hannibal, usted y yo somos hombres muy similares, Will. —Continuó Gideon como si Will jamás hubiera hablado. — Hay poco que nos detenga en el camino de obtener lo que queremos.

—¿Qué quiere, Dr. Gideon?

—Quería preguntarle a Hannibal sobre su vida. Hace unos años le di un par de consejos, durante nuestras sesiones. Viéndolo a usted frente a mí creo que termino mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba.

—No lo entiendo. —Will hablo, su voz sorprendentemente firme.

—Escuche, Will. Hay pocas cosas que me interesan más que la vida de otros, aquí dentro hay poco con lo que pueda entretenerme. Pero no pretendo entretenerme con usted. No. Hay mucho más de mí en usted de lo que se atreve a admitir. Sabe lo que Hannibal pasó con su esposa.

—Sí, lo sé. —El extraño tono de misterio y compañerismo que compartía con Gideon le provocaron un estremecimiento en la nuca.

—Bien, bien. Yo conozco a su esposo también. Un hombre brillante, decidido. Es raro ver un Alfa tan centrado y tan compuesto en una familia como la que tenía. Se lo dije… Algunos no somos hombres de familia, míreme a mí. Termine matándolos a todos. Mucho más barato que un divorcio, se lo aseguro, y con mucho menos papeleo. ¿Quién se queda con los niños? ¿Quién se queda la casa? Es un desastre.

—No entiendo a dónde pretende llegar, Abel.

—Hannibal parecía tan perturbado, tenía la felicidad a su alcance, lo único en su camino eran su esposa…y su esposo.

— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Oh. ¡Oh! Me temó que he arruinado la sorpresa. El amor es como las setas, Señor Lecter, uno no sabe cuáles son venenosas hasta que las ha comido. Creí que sabía el tipo de hombre con el que se había emparejado, usted que lleva tan orgulloso sus marcas de dominio, en el cuello e impregnadas en su aroma.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Abel? —Repitió Will, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la jaula, un enfermero le gritó que se alejara pero Will no se movió. A lo lejos escuchaba sus pasos acelerados y sus manos titubeantes abriendo la primera reja.

—Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, Will. Gracias por venir a charlar conmigo… Cómo su amigo, quiero que seamos amigos, voy a darle un consejo. —Se acercó, tomándole las manos, las sintió temblar bajo las suyas, la mirada de Will era inescrutable e intensa. — Algo muy similar le dije a su esposo hace años. Y le funcionó muy bien: “El Veneno y el Perfume vienen siempre en frascos pequeños. A veces no nos damos cuenta de que están ahí hasta que sentimos la estela que su aroma deja detrás.”

—Señor, tiene que alejarse de la reja, en este momento, no me obligue a usar la fuerza.

Will no escuchaba, su corazón se había detenido, confundido, furioso, soltó la reja muy a su pesar pero Gideon no lo dejó ir.

—No dude en venir a contarme como resulto todo.

Will apenas oía, los firmes brazos de un enfermero de color lo alejaban de la jaula, lo arrastraban fuera del cuarto. Gideon gritó para él una última vez, parecía educadamente curioso, más que divertido:

—Ah, Señor Lecter. Felicidades por su embarazo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal había tenido un pésimo día. Cada vez era menos paciente con Franklin, tendría que transferirlo con otro médico lo antes posible, la sola idea de escuchar su voz una vez más le arrancaba un gruñido de desagrado.  Cuanto le ayudaría que decidiera finalmente terminar con su vida, pero no. El bastardo era, además, un cobarde. La batería de su celular había muerto junto con su tolerancia a la estupidez. Ojala pudiera romperle su regordete cuello. Pero no era posible, alejarlo de él sería igualmente efectivo.

Cuando bajo de su Bentley, incapaz de disfrutar de su hermoso auto, las luces de Manderley estaban apagadas casi en su totalidad. La casa parecía muy grande y se alzaba imponente sobre él. Abrió la puerta y dejó el maletín sobre la mesa del recibidor. Sus pasos hacían eco y no había un solo ruido que le indicara que su familia estaba ahí. Sintió una punzada de miedo, mientras se aflojaba la corbata y caminaba hacia las oscuras entrañas de la casa.

—William, Estoy en casa. ¿William?

No hubo respuesta. Algo no estaba bien. Subió las escaleras corriendo hasta el cuarto de sus hijos, pero cuando abrió la puerta encontró sus cunitas vacías. Palpo los colchones con la mano, estaban fríos. Sus hijos no habían dormido ahí esa noche, no habían dormido ahí en horas. Trato de mantener la compostura mientras volvía a llamar, esta vez a gritos.

—William. ¡William!

Su habitación estaba vacía también, la cama perfectamente tendida. Abrió el armario de golpe, pensando que tal vez Will había decidido abandonarle, pero encontró su ropa y objetos personales intactos. Will no se llevaría a los niños sin un plan, sin ropa. Su otro auto estaba en la entrada, Will no había huido. La siguiente opción no le gusto más. Will era algo inestable, pero desde su encuentro fatal con Dimmond los terrores nocturnos lo habían cansado y confundido. Su corazón sintió una puñalada mientras recorría los fríos y oscuros rincones de Manderlay, esperando encontrar detrás de cada puerta la sangrienta muestra de que Will se había ido para siempre y se había llevado a sus hijos con él.

Bajo nuevamente al primer piso y finalmente vio salir luz por la rendija de la puerta abierta del estudio. Aspiro el aire cuidadosamente antes de abrirla, podía oler madera, ardiendo, el candor del fuego crepitante en la chimenea y el tenue acento del papel quemado en el aire.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación cauteloso, pero apenas dio un par de pasos cuando una sombra en su visión periférica la cerró de nuevo. Sintió el frío cañón de un arma presionado contra su espalda y levantó las manos, caminando hasta el centro del estudio. Había un libro ardiendo en las llamas de la chimenea, retazos de papel soltaban y ardían antes de caer al suelo. Pensó en su familia y en su horrible destino a manos de ese extraño armado hasta que pudo olerlo bien.

—William.

—Hannibal. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño?

—Estaba por decir que mal, pero creo que no ha llegado su punto más álgido. — Giró lentamente para mirar a su Omega. Will temblaba, con las manos firmemente cerradas en torno a una escopeta. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, Había llorado y mucho, su voz sonaba rasposa. Más allá de las lágrimas los ojos de Will sólo centelleaban con ira. Pero Hannibal no iba a someterse al control de su Omega.

— ¿William, dónde están los niños?

—Con Jonathan, en una pijamada con sus primos. — Dijo Will, firme. — ¿Creíste que podría hacerles daño?

—William, estas un poco… inestable. Me estas apuntando con un arma en medio de la oscuridad, puedo pensar muchas...

—No. ¡Cállate! —Will sacudió la cabeza, contrariado, no era inestable, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, no había visto tan claro en su vida. — Tú… ¡Tú, maldito monstruo miserable!

Will no lucía frágil ni asustado, se mantenía firme, apuntándole directo al estómago, ambos sabían que si disparaba Hannibal no sobreviviría el impacto aún si le apuntaba al pie. Pero eso no sucedería.

—William, dame el arma.

— ¡No! ¡Oh no! — Will sonrió, pero la sonrisa no subió a sus ojos, parecía un animal, violento y salvaje, muy a su pesar Hannibal sintió la tensión en sus pantalones que indicaba que se encontraba sexualmente excitado. — Tu mismo lo dijiste, Hannibal… Que nuestro amor estaba orquestado para teñirse de sangre.

—Estoy seguro de que no me refería a mi sangre cuando lo dije. —Hannibal hablaba lentamente, sin alzar la voz, susurrándole suavemente. —Will, quiero que bajes el arma ahora, _Mylimasis_.

—No… No me llames así…—Su voz lo tranquilizaba, su aroma, su rostro. Su Alfa. Quería saltar a sus brazos y perderse en la calidez de su pecho. Negó una vez más, había bajado el arma pero apuntaba nuevamente en alto, directo a su cabeza. —Maldita sea Hannibal… ¿Por qué?

—No sé de qué…

— ¡Y UNA MIERDA! —Grito Will y Hannibal cayó inmediatamente. — ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME, HANNIBAL! Tú lo mataste… a Matt, tú me lo arrebataste… Gideon me lo dijo todo.

—Oh, así que de eso se trata. Tendré que visitar a Abel más seguido, su venganza y aburrimiento me tienen entre la escopeta y la pared…—Hannibal permaneció impasible, Will quiso golpearlo, quiso odiarlo también, pero no pudo. — Mi preciosa esposa de Barba Azul finalmente ha dado con la última puerta.

—Yo era feliz… No tenías derecho.

—Te equivocas, Will. Yo tenía todo el derecho. Desde la primera vez que te vi, tan delgado, tan delicado tan perfecto. Con ese dulce aroma a colonia barata y a tu hirviente fertilidad, sabía que eras para mí.

—Tienes 5 minutos para decírmelo todo, o te juró que te volaré la cabeza.

—No será necesario. No miento cuando digo que me enamoré de ti en el segundo en que te vi. Fue por casualidad, estabas esperando afuera del hospital, tan hermoso, tan puro, tan perfecto, nunca había sentido una fuerza como aquella. Algo tan instintivo tan salvaje, tan incontrolable y tan arrebatadoramente doloroso. Había buscado ese aroma toda mi vida sin saberlo, y lo encontré teñido de la peste de un beta que conocía sólo de nombre.

— ¿Y Bedelia?

—Abel te dijo todo. Fue su consejo matar a Bedelia y buscar lo que realmente quería, para él fue muy entretenido. No iba a hacerlo, jamás creí volverte a ver. Había desperdiciado mi oportunidad al reprimir el impulso de saltar sobre ti, marcarte como mío y fijarme a ti hasta llenarte de cachorritos, justo como estas ahora. —Will quitó el seguro del arma como una amenaza. — Descubrí su secreto y Bedelia murió.

—Matt estaba saludable… o eso pensaba. Ahora veo todo claro. —Murmuró Will— Estaba siempre tan cansado, tan confundido cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo, pero creímos que era el estrés. Luego de un fin de semana parecía sentirse mejor.

—No podía envenenarlo en fin de semana, habría tomado menos tiempo así.

—Tú lo mataste.

—No, por desgracia su muerte fue un accidente trágico. Matar a Bedelia me tomó meses, Mathew era más alto, más fuerte, me habría tomado mucho más. Apenas había empezado cuando murió, pero no voy a negarte que fue justo lo que deseaba.

—Eres un hijo de puta… yo no tenía a nadie… no tenía nada sin él. Matt era el amor de mi vida. — Will lloraba de nuevo, confundido.

—No digas tonterías Will, desde nuestro primer beso sabes que yo soy todo lo que necesitabas, todo lo que nunca te habías atrevido a desear, podías oler la compatibilidad, penetrando el fondo de tu mente sin tomar conciencia de ello. Él no era el amor de tu vida, yo lo soy.

—Oh, no Hannibal… eso no es verdad. — Dijo Will, firme. — Tú serás mi Alfa, mi todo. Pero una parte de esa elección está hecha a nivel instintivo, subconsciente. Mathew siempre será el amor de mi vida, yo lo elegí porque me amaba aún sin las hormonas de por medio.

— _Mylimasis_ … —Will titubeo una vez más. — Baja el arma, Will. No vas a dispararme.

Will gimió desesperado, apuntando al techo sobre sus cabezas y disparando, ambos retrocedieron ante el estruendo, polvo cayendo sobre sus cabezas.

—Te mataré… Ya sé que soy capaz de hacerlo.

—No, no lo harás. —Dijo Hannibal, acercándose una vez más. — No pongo en duda tu capacidad, mi amor, pero de quererme muerto ya lo habrías hecho. Te hice sufrir, y a cambio te he dado la vida perfecta y mi corazón. Si no los quisieras podrías terminar todo con un movimiento.

—Puedo hacerlo… La última Esposa de Barba Azul le costó la vida. ¿Recuerdas?

—Este secreto no es peor que los otros que ya has guardado, tú mismo reconoces la irrealidad de tomar una vida, y esta vez realmente no fue mi elección cuando ni como termino. — Will parecía más tranquilo, sus ojos se enfriaban lentamente ante la voz naturalmente relajante de su alfa. — Puedes culparme por la desear la muerte de Mathew y por aprovecharme de tu debilidad para hacerte finalmente mío, pero de nada más.

—Yo lo amaba…—Susurró.

—No lo dudo, tu capacidad de amar es indudable y hermosa, pero no le debes amor a nadie más que a mí, Will… A tu Alfa, a tu esposo, a tu proveedor, al padre de nuestros hermosos hijos Will. Piensa en ellos, piensa en lo mucho que los amas, en lo orgulloso que estabas de dármelos.

—Hannibal… Yo te habría elegido… sobre Matt, sobre cualquiera. —Cedió Will, bajando el arma. Hannibal no se acercó aún. —No tenías que hacerle daño…

—Nuestro encuentro habría terminado en sangre, un Beta jamás podrá ponerse en el camino de un Alfa, Will, pero habría muerto para defender su honor. Mathew murió, yo te encontré y te di todo lo que él jamás pudo. Esa es la historia, no hay más puertas cerradas.

— ¿No las hay?

—No. Ni las habrá nunca… Dame el arma Will. —Will titubeo, pero se la entregó. — Y el cuchillo.

—Aún puedo matarte…—Susurró. Hannibal le quitó un cuchillo de cocina que tenía guardado en el pantalón, y Will se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando una vez más, aspirando el aroma de su Alfa como un sostén para mantener la cordura. — Pero no quiero… Te amo…

—Yo te amo, _Mylimasis_ … Mi precioso, precioso Will. — Hannibal respiro, al fin tranquilo. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la tensión acumulada, pero se sentó en el suelo, acunando a Will contra su pecho hasta que dejó de llorar. Besándole los rizos castaños, la frente los ojos y los labios.

—No quiero más secretos Hannibal… Si vuelves a mentirme, una sola vez te juró que te mataré.

—Entiendo, prometo no volver a mentirte, William.

Will asintió suavemente… dejándose arrullar por las suaves palabras de amor que salían de los labios de su Alfa, no podía ponerles atención, estaba perdido en el limbo de la inconciencia, perdido entre Matt y los brazos fuertes que lo mantenían ahora anclado a la tierra. Tan fuerte y tan temible que sólo el mismo Hannibal podría ponerle un alto.

\---------------------

—Pensé que no vendrías jamás. —Saludo Abel Gideon, recostado en su catre en prisión. — Debo admitir que tu carta fue una sorpresa, Hannibal, un viejo zorro como yo ya no tiene muchos favores que ofrecerle a un amigo. ¿Cómo está, Will?

—Estupendamente. —Explicó Hannibal. — Gracias por preguntar.

—Tiene ese brillo del embarazo, es como un aura brillante. Cuando me pediste que lo hiciera venir hiciste bien en no advertirme sobre su estado, fue mucho más fácil mentirle así. Lo que no entiendo es el porqué.

—Will se había sentido tan incapaz de amar, lo atormentaba por las noches, es difícil ser Alfa de un Omega que duda de su propia naturaleza. —Hannibal no le dio importancia, y Gideon asintió levemente.

—Pero si puede amarte a pesar de tu historial, las cosas son mucho más fáciles… Y puede amar a pesar de su deseo de venganza, que astucia la tuya en jugar así con partes tan intrínsecas de su persona. Es del tipo familiar, tan opuesto a ti. ¿Le has dicho lo que sucedió realmente entre el joven Brown y tú?

—Un desafortunado accidente terminó con la vida de Mathew Brown, Abel. —Hannibal cruzó las piernas en la ordinaria silla plegable frente al preso. — Soy tan culpable de su muerte como tú de la muerte de tu familia.

—Asumo que ahora Will está mucho más tranquilo. ¿Cuándo sale a cuentas?

—Esperamos una niña dentro de unas dos semanas.

—Debe lucir deslumbrante… Odio arruinar tu festivo humor, Hannibal. Pero hay pocas cosas que tengo aquí, agradecería que atormentaras a Chilton haciéndome llegar todas a las que tengo derecho.

—No es necesario recordármelo, Abel. He comprado suscripciones a revistas de Medicina, Pesca e Interés general para ti por los próximos dos años. Y me aseguraré de enviarte tantos libros como pueda cuando mi hija nazca.

—Apreciaría una carta, saber cómo resulto tu pequeña y sí es posible una fotografía.

—No abuses de mi amabilidad, Abel, te escribiré regularmente sólo para fastidiar a Chilton si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Suena bien, llenaré cada test barato y estudio psicológico que me envíes con tal de verlo hervir de rabia… Eres mucho mejor negociando que él.

—También soy mucho mejor Psiquiatra. —Ambos hombres rieron mientras Hannibal se ponía de pie, poniéndose el abrigo y preparándose para partir.

—Si quieres un último consejo, es mala idea mentirle a un hombre con él que duermes por las noches.

—Yo no miento. Tu sí. Yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto. Adiós Abel.

—Adiós, Hannibal. Salúdame a Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay un pequeño prólogo. Y al fin, terminamos n_n


	12. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme hasta ahora, he disfrutado mucho de esta historia, y les dedico este último pedacito. El Omegaverse me obsesiona, y planeo agregar más a lo poco que encuentro de Omegaverse y Hannigram en español.

Algo había de familiar en la forma en que despertó ese día. Estaba en el jardín, bajo la sombrilla, con las piernas cruzadas y la suave luz del sol apenas evitaba su rostro. Sonrió. Todo estaba bien, no tenía miedo, ni dudas.

Se incorporó sin problemas, no tendría problemas en un par de meses más. Ya no era tan joven, rozaba peligrosamente los 40. Esta sería su última camada. Para Hannibal que ya tenía un pie en los 50 también llegaba el momento de dejar atrás la construcción de su legado. Will se estiro perezoso en el camastro, y miró a su esposo con adoración.

Casi 10 años juntos, era increíble y maravilloso. Hannibal le daría algún regalo costoso y Will le daría la noticia de su embarazo. Estaba listo para una última experiencia, pacífica libre de sorpresas y violencia. El sonido del agua lo sorprendió. Lo siguieron las risas de su familia. Hannibal se acercó sonriéndole cuando lo vio despierto. Despeinado, con el cabello cada día más gris y completamente empapado.

—Comprarles pistolas de agua fue tan mala idea como comprarles un perro, William.

—Estoy en desacuerdo. — Will sonrió, Hannibal no pudo resistirse y se inclinó para besarle los labios. Will se aferró a su camisa, profundizando su beso y arrancándole un suspiro de placer a su Alfa que correspondió con un ronroneo.

—Iuuuuu —Sus hijos mayores se cubrieron los ojos mientras llegaban hasta ellos. Viktor y Nicolae cumplirían 10 años pronto, tan parecidos a su padre como diferentes entre sí. Ambos rubios, con los ojos castaños, uno apasionado de los deportes y el otro de la música. Will rodó los ojos ante la expresión escandalizada de sus rostros ante el beso de sus padres.

—Creo que ya es suficiente diversión acuática por hoy. Hay toallas por allá, por Dios no entren a la casa sin secar a Winston.

— ¡Sí, papá! — Los niños sonrieron y echaron a correr, Winston, su perro adoptado, corría detrás de ellos ladrando emocionado.

—Papi— Will siguió la vocecita de la menor de sus hijas, Misha estiró los brazos y Will la levantó y le beso los rizos rubios con una sonrisa. —

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? —Preguntó Hannibal, buscando a Abigail con la mirada, arrojando sobre la pequeña la toalla húmeda con la que se había secado, la niña echó a reír, tratando de lanzarla de regreso.

—No sé… le gusta el lodo.

—Claro que sí. ¿Puedes secarla?

—Claro. —Will cargó con su hija hasta las toallas, los había hecho tan felices a ambos que la pequeña Misha naciera y fuera perfecta para su nombre. Will lamentaba en secreto que de sus 4 hijos sólo Abigail se pareciera tanto a él, con sus enormes ojos azules y rizos castaños. Pero los amaba a todos. Y amaba a Hannibal y la infinita paciencia que continuaba demostrando para con sus hijos sin importar sus diferentes edades. Misha tenía ya 5 años. Habían esperado un tiempo antes de que Will decidiera dejar los anticonceptivos. No negaba que el Celo era increíble, había experimentado el disfrutarlo los 2 años que esperaron antes de tener a Misha, pero no habían hablado de tener más hijos desde entonces.

Will sabía que Hannibal quería 6 hijos, si bien 10 años después parecía más que agotado con 2 alfas de 10 años, una beta de 7 y una diminuta Omega de 5. Se preguntó si le molestaría saber que había dos cachorritos más en camino. Lo dudaba, lo menos que esperaba era esa cara de emoción y de inmensa felicidad que su esposo ponía cuando se enteraba de la buena noticia.

Hannibal regresó finalmente, Abigail caminaba a su lado, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros y temblando de frío. Tenía un raspón en la pierna izquierda. Pero habló antes de que Will abriera la boca.

—No es nada, papi. Me caí.

—Sécate bien, Abigail. Te pondremos un poco de alcohol y una curita una vez dentro de la casa. — Le dijo Hannibal, besándole la cabeza y empujándola suavemente en dirección a Will.

—Sí, papá. ¡Pero en serio no es nada!

—Bueno, si no es nada entonces papá no te pondrá ningún curita. — Dijo Will, soltando finalmente a Misha que se retorcía inquieta bajo la toalla, despeinada pero seca. La niña señaló un diminuto raspón en su codo.

—Papi, yo también quiero un curita…—Pidió tímidamente a Hannibal. Will observó el compuesto exterior derretirse ante su hija, el vivo y latente recuerdo de su hermana. Le sonrió y le beso cariñosamente el codo.

—Claro, que sí, _Mylimasis_. ¿Quieres un curita de gato? ¿O de dinosaurio?

—De… —La pequeña se mordió el labio, dudosa. Hannibal veía a su hermana en Misha, pero veía algo aún mejor, a Will, en gestos como ese. — De gatito, papi…

— ¿por?

— ¡Por favor! —Completo la niña orgullosa, Abigail los miraba recelosa, con el cabello enredado.

— ¡Papi, yo también quiero un curita de gato!

Hannibal suspiró y le ofreció una mano a cada una.

—Esperaremos adentro, William.

\--------------------------------------------------

—Viktor, deja en paz a tu hermana…

Reclamó Will mientras entraba al baño a monitorear que sus hijos tuvieran los dientes limpios, y estuvieran listos para irse a dormir. Aunque se dedicaba a criar a sus hijos era agotador correr tras ellos todo el día. Tal vez 4 hijos eran suficientes. Bueno, no podía hacer nada por el par que crecía silencioso dentro de él. Abigail salió corriendo del baño y Misha corrió detrás de ella como siempre hacía.

—Muy bien, ustedes dos, ya están limpios, los quiero en la cama en 5 segundos.

—Papá nos va a leer un cuento, ¿Verdad?

—No me engañas Nico, tu padre les leyó una historia antes de cenar, hoy no hay historia antes de dormir, papá trabaja mañana temprano. ¿Vale?

—Vale…— El niño cedió, algo decepcionado.

—Yo puedo leerte mañana. Pero hoy tienes que irte a dormir, mañana tienes escuela y práctica de Violín, Nico.

—Sí, papi…—El niño sonrió, metiéndose en la cama. Hannibal insistía en que sus hijos compartieran dormitorio, y Will agradeció eso pensando que pronto tendrían que acomodar otros dos. Nicolae y Viktor compartían una gran habitación y sus camas estaban cubiertas con sabanas de dinosaurios y libros de historietas. Will le beso la frente cariñosamente a cada uno antes de apagar la luz.

Con el mismo cariño ayudo a Abigail a trenzarse el cabello para dormir, y Misha rápidamente se coló en su regazo para recibir el mismo tratamiento, ambas recibieron un beso de buenas noches antes de que Will apagara la luz. Winston entró sigiloso a la habitación y se echó junto a Misha, acurrucándose para dormir.

Cuando Will finalmente entró a su propia habitación, se quitó los zapatos y el reloj, tirándose de panza en la mullida cama, junto a Hannibal que leía un libro y lo bajó de inmediato, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. Will gimió suavemente y reptó hasta acurrucarse en el pecho de su Alfa.

—Hannibal, creo que deberíamos fugarnos…

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A la playa… al bosque.

—No creo que podamos convencer a los niños de vivir en un nuevo lugar tan fácilmente.

—No… Cuando pasa la hora de dormir ya no tenemos hijos. No mates mi humor, Hanni. — Gimió Will, acariciando suavemente el pecho de su esposo hasta posar su mano en su entrepierna dormida. — Mi plan era guiarte discretamente a tener sexo esta noche. Sexo sucio y salvaje hasta que no pueda ponerme de pie.

—No necesitamos huir al bosque para convencerme para eso, Will.

En segundos Will dio de espalda a la cama, con Hannibal devorándole el cuello y arrancándole un gemido ronco de placer mientras su mano intrusa liberaba su hombría y la masturbaba suavemente, sintiéndola endurecer en sus manos.

—Deberías poner el seguro… ¿Ya olvidaste la última vez?

—No podría. — Con un suspiro Hannibal se puso de pie, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, besándole los labios con tanta voracidad que Will tuvo que forzarlo a separarse para recuperar el aliento, sonrojado y duro en los pantalones.

—Voy a poner el seguro ahora, Will. Cuando vuelva espero no ver nada de ropa.

Will soltó una risita tonta y asintió. Cuando Hannibal regresó sonrió satisfecho a la visión de su Omega, desnudo y abierto sólo para él. No tenía que preocuparse de Jack, de la policía, de nada más que de su familia. Y Will vivía tranquilo sabiendo que el único gran secreto entre ellos eran los cachorros que llevaba dentro.


End file.
